


Авиаторът и Инженерът

by nfminfs



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), RWBY
Genre: F/F, Translation
Language: Български
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 43,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nfminfs/pseuds/nfminfs
Summary: Български превод на "The Aviator and the Engineer" от KonstantineXIII─ Рейнджър Жао Лонг ─ Уинтър вдигна глава. ─ Грим се завръщат. Остана само един въпрос: Предпочитате да умрете тук, или в Йегар?





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KonstantineXIII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonstantineXIII/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Aviator and the Engineer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515916) by [KonstantineXIII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonstantineXIII/pseuds/KonstantineXIII). 

> Sigh. This story. This story RIGHT HERE. It sucker punched me so hard I had to translate it to recover. And make three people with no idea of what RWBY is beta it.  
To the author of this wonderful piece of fiction - I hope you enjoy this little gift in exchange for the journey you took me on. Keep on writing and breaking my heart, okay?

**Сега**

Руби трябваше да почука само три пъти преди сестра ù да отвори вратата.

─ Руби! Толкова ми липсваше!

─ _Ау__-__! _Янг!

─ Какво сега, не мога да ти се порадвам ли?

Руби се чувстваше сякаш я прегръщаше ураган. Ураган с руси коси, опрашени от австралийските пътища. Руби усети как Янг я пуска да си стъпи на краката. Не се и опита да скрие усмивката си, когато Янг лепна една целувка на челото ù.

─ Ентусиазмът ти не може да извини счупени ребра.

Лилавите очи на Янг проблеснаха.

─ Да бе. Освен това, не счупи ли вече няколко при обучението? – тя сложи ръка на раменете на Руби и я завлече вътре в къщата. – Не познавам някой, който да е завършил основното и да не е спукал поне две.

Руби се усмихна. Янг ù бе липсвала много.

─ Ако спукванията се броят – Руби издиша тежко. – Ще се зарадваш да знаеш, че имам три.

Янг се засмя шумно, прибута Руби в кухнята и здраво я натисна в стола.

─ Само така – тя се обърна към хладилника. – Имам бира, водка с лимон и сайдер.

─ А вода?

─ Не и в тази къща.

Янг все пак ù сипа чаша с вода, а Руби се настани удобно. Не беше идвала тук шест месеца. Янг я бе закарала до летището, когато заминаваше за основно и сега беше приятно да се върне на същото място след като се чувстваше толкова променена.

─ И сега: или си завършила, или са те изритали. И двата повода изискват алкохол.

Руби се засмя, а Янг се настани от другата страна на масата с шише бира и две парчета шоколадова торта. Руби въздъхна драматично.

─ Трябва да си намеря гадже.

Янг изсумтя и отвори шишето с металните пръсти на протезата си.

─ Определено ще ти хареса.

След шест месеца без захар, първата хапка от тортата беше райска. Тя изскимтя от радост с пълна уста. Янг просто я зяпаше, сякаш си спомняше бебето, чиито памперси сменяше.

─ А къде е Блейк?

Очите на Янг блеснаха при споменаването на името ù и тя се обърна към прозореца, сякаш щеше да я види. Руби усети как усмивката ù омеква. Някои неща не се променяха. След 180-градусовото завъртане на живота ù през последната половин година, константите бяха повече от добре дошли.

─ До магазина – Янг вдигна ръце. - Критична авария, ДЕФКОН 1, криза от пропорциите на мах 5 или нещо такова. Скоро ще си дойде – Руби кимна. Янг вдигна глава. – И така, мъник – Руби сбърчи вежди на обръщението – Не ми каза, че завършваш. Как така? Искахме да дойдем!

Руби преглътна. Сладкият вкус в устата ù се изпари.

─ Ами, аз не бях точно част от традиционния випуск – започна тя. Янг вдигна вежди и бързо ги свали, очевидно чудейки се дали това е добро или лошо. Руби свали очи от нея. – Всъщност се справих доста добре. Първо място на випуска.

Гордостта от Янг можеше да се усети. – Руби, това е страхотно! Знаех, че ще ги смажеш! Много добре! Трябва да го отпразнуваме.

Руби кимна леко.

─ Благодаря, Янг – тя вдигна рамене. – Но те ме помолиха да остана вместо да се явявам на церемонията. Искаха да знаят дали съм заинтересована в… различна кариера след завършването.

Радостта на Янг затихна, когато внимателният тон на Руби я достигна. Лилавите очи проследиха присвитите рамене и подбраните думи. Тя издиша шумно, подозирайки нещо. Дробовете ù се сковаха от страх. Руби видя как всички тези емоции преминаха през лицето на Янг. Тя отново преглътна, остави вилицата, остави прикритието. Янг отпи от бирата си и я остави на масата.

─ Кои са "те", Руби?

Стъпка преди скок.

─ Генерал Айронлуд.

─ И?

─ Жакс Шний и Озборн Озпин.

Руби наблюдаваше сестра си внимателно, как лилавото в ирисите ù потъмня и отказа да изсветлее. Янг беше интелигентна в мързеливите дни и брилянтна в добрите.

─ Просто го кажи.

─ ООН върна ТЗК преди три месеца. Йегар програмата получи второ начало – Руби пое дъх. – Те ме харесаха за кандидат пилот и аз искам да се включа. Те искат да знаят дали и ти ще дойдеш. Дали ще се върнеш.

Янг не помръдна. Руби се приготви за последния напън, една дълбока, отворена рана.

─ Те… те ми казаха, че са поправили Ембър Шрауд.

Когато бутилката се пръсна, Янг изглеждаше толкова изненадана, колкото Руби. Русата жена изпсува и ползва лявата си ръка, за да отвори един от металните панели в бицепса на протезата си. Издърпа няколко кабела, затвори панела и ръчно отвори металните пръсти един по един.

─ Съжалявам – промърмори Янг. – Не съм калибрирала от няколко месеца.

─ Всичко е наред.

Сестрите седяха в тежко мълчание, докато ръката на Янг отново заработи. Тя премигна бързо, стисна зъби.

─ Защо връщат програмата?

На Руби ù бе забранено да разкрива причината, но напрегнатите рамене на Янг и дълбочината в погледа ù не можеха да бъдат преборени. Тя извади папката от джоба си, смачкана в ъглите, с червен печат "ЗАСЕКРЕТЕНО", който игнорира.

─ Грим изчезнаха без причина – започна Руби, разтваряйки документите пред Янг. – Марианската падина затихна. Допреди три месеца – тя посочи една тъмна, зеленикава снимка. – Когато G-изследовател направи това.

Янг взе снимката с присвити очи. Несъмнено беше проломът. Беше го виждала в безброй формати. Беше го виждала лице в лице.

Още го виждаше в кошмарите си.

И в тази тъпа, животозастрашаваща снимка, проломът грееше. Тя вдигна поглед към притесненото изражение на Руби, която посочи още отчети и статистики. Янг насочи вниманието си към вратата, от където се чуваха гуми на кола върху лоша настилка. Тя присви вежди и хвана виновния поглед на Руби.

─ Аз, ъ, доведох гости?

Янг вдиша през камъните в дробовете ù.

─ Следващият път просто влез с тях. Мразя да сервирам два пъти.

Руби се усмихна, облекчена. Янг ù прости с поглед. Знаеше как работи Тихоокеанският Защитен Корпус. Техните покани вървяха заедно с "или лошо ти се пише". Сякаш беше дала знак, защото се чуе учтиво почукване на вратата. Руби погледна Янг, която завъртя очи и се вдигна тежко от стола.

И си взе нова бира.

Тя отново изби капачката и намигна на Руби, докато вратата им страдаше под вниманието на непоканените гости. Янг се облегна на хладилника, а Руби не издържа и се засмя.

Къщата затихна за момент в объркване и очакване.

Телефонът на Руби звънна, което Янг намери за достатъчно смешно, че да се задави с бирата си. Ниското момиче показа непознатия номер на сестра си, която просто се усмихна като маниак, свали якето си и го хвърли на плота. Руби скочи и последва големите стъпки на Янг през всекидневната, напълно объркана.

Янг тръшна врата отворена с бира в ръка, само за да завари изненаданите лица на двама униформени. Усмихна се.

─ Добър ден – започна тя. – Ако може да се върнете с шефа си ще бъде чудесно. Съжалявам, но след десет в къщата се допускат само световно известни военни лидери. Благодаря!

И тръшна врата в лицата им.

Руби вдигна вежди, а Янг се ухили доволно с гръб към вратата.

Само момент по-късно, последваха десет бързи почуквания. Руби взе стъпка назад и се фокусира на вратата. Янг се отдръпна, отново отвори врата и се усмихна широко и приветстващо. От другата страна, жена на около трийсет в униформа изгледа Янг бясно. Беше с около година по-голяма от Янг. Красива, със суров поглед и снежно бяла прибрана коса. Очите ù напомняха за лед.

─ Уинтър! – извика Янг. – Дяволите да ме вземат. Кой да предположи, че Айронлуд ще прати такава мила, топла и харизматична прислуга да убеждава сестричката ми? Какъв гений е този мъж.

Жената сякаш преживя гърч без да помръдва. Янг продължи с поклон. – Мога ли да те приветствам? Да взема палтото ти? Да ти целуна задника?

Руби се усмихна. Янг не харесваше хора със значки.

Игнорирайки я напълно, Уинтър стъпи през прага сякаш Янг бе наела къщата от нея. Русата жена затвори вратата на мъжете, които я следваха. Ако ченето на Уинтър трябваше да поеме още напрежение, сигурно щеше да се счупи.

─ Може ли да говорим насаме?

Янг се озъби през усмивката.

─ Какво, вече се опитваш да ни усамотиш? – тя застана пред жената. – Уинтър, защо просто не започна така? – Янг сложи ръка на стената до тях, показвайки забележителни мускули. Руби скри лицето си, докато Янг лазеше по нервите ù.

─ Сменила си прическата – Янг подметна със зашеметяваща усмивка. – Харесва ми.

Уинтър Шний очевидно искаше да я удари.

─ Спираме до тук.

─ Знаеш ли, липсваше ми последните пет години – Янг хвана погледа на Уинтър. – Не знаех какво правя без теб. Някакви предложения?

Минималната промяна в изражението на Уинтър каза на Руби точно какво тя би искала Янг да направи.

─ Това е въпрос на световна криза – Уинтър изскърца със зъби. – Бих желала пълното Ви внимание, рейнджър Жао Лонг.

Игривото настроение на Янг изчезна заедно с атмосферата в къщата, но Уинтър не го отбеляза. Янг се изправи, вдигна глава. Кимна и я насочи към кухнята.

─ Дай ни минута, става ли, мъник?

Ниското момиче кимна към Янг с тежест в гърдите. Чудеше се кога за последно някой се бе обърнал към Янг с "рейнджър". Руби видя как Уинтър нежно запомня всеки детайл на дома, от снимките до декора.

Помнеше кога за пръв път стъпи в тази къща. След всичко, Щатите дадоха на Янг постоянен отпуск, а Блейк беше пенсионирана. Те прекараха първата си година тук оправяйки къщата и помагайки в построяването на Нов Сидни. Руби се усмихна на една от снимките на стената, на нея в прегръдките на Янг. Блейк беше леко скрита зад нея, с ръка върху дясното рамо на Янг, тогава от плът и кръв. И трите се усмихваха, а зад тях беше титаничната метална структура. Тя докосна следващата, където познат белокос ефрейтор стоеше вцепенено между Блейк и Янг.

Руби въздъхна, обръщайки глава към шептенето от кухнята. Беше малък дом. Нямаше как да не ги чуе. Тя направи още няколко стъпки до последното стъпало, седна и затай дъх.

В кухнята, Янг се облегна на плота, гледайки как Уинтър се увърта около масата. Очите на жената прескачаха по снимките и картичките на хладилника, надрасканите списъци за пазаруване, празните чинии. Стъклото по пода. Тя се спря на една снимка, невинно оставена на масата. Присви устни и започна със сух глас.

─ Тази информация е строго секретна – каза тя. – Значи наистина сте сестри.

Янг я погледна празно. – Не се ли надявахте на това?

Уинтър се изправи.

─ Ще карам направо.

─ Слава богу.

─ Проломът се отваря, Жао Лонг. Не знаем кога, не знаем защо – Уинтър задържа погледа ù. – Не си най-добрата. Вече не. Но си изключителна и генерал Айронлуд те иска обратно. Озпин те иска още повече. Наблюдаваме невиждана досега активност, която има потенциал да унищожи живота на тази планета.

Янг прехапа устни, обърна глава.

─ Блейк никога няма да се съгласи.

Уинтър не можа да скрие чувствата си. – В това бяхме сигурни.

Янг я изгледа изненадано. Отбеляза неподвижната фигура на Уинтър, започна да нанизва информацията.

─ Не искате Блейк. Или щяхте да дойдете, когато тя е тук – умът на Янг препускаше, а думите ù забавяха темпо. Кръвта ù се сгъстяваше. – Искате да пилотирам Ембър Шрауд… без нея?

─ Резултатите на Руби са добри. Тя е най-близкият ти роднина. Биологична полу-сестра.

Янг затвори уста, а сърцето ù заби тежко при мисълта. Думите я завлякоха назад; един цял друг живот. Милион снимки преминаха пред очите ù, а дробовете ù потънаха в пламъци. Сцени от далечна ера се развиха през спомените ù. Тя си представи как трие Блейк от тях. Повдигна ù се от самата идея. Устата ù отказа да работи, гърлото ù заседна в опит да държи болестта вътре.

─ Няма да пилотирам Ембър Шрауд без Блейк – очите на Янг проблеснаха опасно. – Не само, защото не искам, но и защото нервната мрежа няма да държи мой ръкохват с който и да е друг. Кодирани сме в системата. Блейк лично се погрижи.

Уинтър се намръщи. – Още не сме завършили поправките. Системата може да се развали – тя хитро заобиколи темата. – Тази машина е твоят завет. Познаваш я по-добре от когото и да било друг, който ще обучим за нея.

─ Казах не.

─ За Ембър Шрауд – парира Уинтър. – Може да ти дадем нов Йегар. Марк-V, ако ти харесва.

Янг стисна юмрук. В ушите ù бумтеше ехо. Спомени. Боже, колко искаше Блейк да е тук. Умът ù щракна към Руби. Малката ù сестра, вече пораснала, с няколко години по-голяма отколкото Янг беше, когато за пръв път стъпи в Йегар.

─ Рейнджър Жао Лонг – Уинтър вдигна глава. – Грим се завръщат. Остана само един въпрос: Предпочитате да умрете тук, или в Йегар?

Беше невъзможен въпрос; реторичен въпрос, което и двете знаеха. Уинтър омекна.

─ Готови сме да обещаем компенсация за избора. Подкана, ако така предпочиташ.

Янг искаше да се изсмее.

─ Само ако оживея?

─ Не.

Янг хвърли поглед на Уинтър. Извърна глава, чувствайки как темпераментът ù нараства. Потънаха в тишина.

─ Съпругата ти – първата следа от усмивка се появи на лицето на Уинтър, а Янг веднага я изгледа гневно. – Ще получи грижа до края на живота си, без значение от резултатите, които ти ще постигнеш.

─ Предполагам, че това ще ми трябва в писмен вариант.

─ Би било мъдро да го имаш.

Янг помръкна.

─ Добре че имам адвокат на бързо набиране в случай, че федерално субсидирани бюрократи се появят без повод.

Думите събудиха нещо в Уинтър. Янг се усмихна слабо, но честно, а Уинтър се изкашля и обърна глава. Посегна към телефона си, отключи го и го подаде на Янг.

─ Кажи колко ще ни струваш. Лично Айронлуд ще се заеме.

─ Мислех, че това е награда, не цена – измрънка Янг, взимайки чупливото стъкло, което силно желаеше да строши.

─ Каквото и да е, стига да те вкара в Йегар.

─ Какво ще кажете за повишение, тогава? – каза мрачно Янг, изписвайки нещо по клавиатурата. ─ _Генерал_ Айронлуд, _специален агент _Шний – тя се озъби. – Споделете славата.

Уинтър се спря, прецени. – Шегуваш се – реши тя. Янг изпъхтя и завъртя очи.

─ Да, бъзикам се – изръмжа тя. – Повишението би трябвало да върви с малко хумор.

─ Страхувам се, че е точно обратното.

Янг изтананика нещо и подаде устройството обратно на Уинтър. Тя разчете условията, видимо заинтригувана. Янг вдигна брадичката си, а огънят в очите ù се разпали. Уинтър кимна.

─ Не смятам, че генералът ще има проблем с това. Звучи… честно.

─ Знаеш ли, изобщо не ме интересува какво мисли Айронлуд. Аз направих обещание.

Уинтър зяпна, необичайна изненада изписана в сините ù очи. Янг би се засмяла ако ситуацията беше друга.

Слабо почукване на кухненската врата привлече вниманието им. Руби се показа зад ъгъла, видя че брега е чист от още счупени стъкла, кръв и синини. Изкашля се.

─ Ъм, Блейк си дойде.

Янг издиша рязко и се облегна над масата. Усмивката ù беше повече гримаса. Уинтър само кимна. Руби пристъпи в кухнята и зачака мълчаливо с тях. Заигра се с ръцете си.

Входната врата се отвори и Янг покри очите си. Не можеше да не се усмихне истински, докато слушаше познатия ритъм на действие на светлината на живота си. Но всичко това бе една какафония от "за последен път".

Щракване и борба с един вечно блокиращ ключ. Затваряне. Затихване. Блейк можеше да усети, че къщата е твърде спокойна. Военният живот никога не бе докосвал това безопасно кътче, което заедно създадоха. Янг усещаше, че да се прибереш тук сега е като да усетиш ледения вятър на Анкоридж.

Стъпки, изтракване, а Янг знаеше, че Блейк оставя чантата си под масата. Удар на токчета, веднъж, два пъти, три пъти. Пауза. Блейк се върна, взе нещо и шумно го постави на мястото му – обувките на Янг.

Звукът на токчета приближаваше и Янг отвори очи при безшумното отваряне на кухненската врата. Блейк носеше черна пола, черни токчета и тъмно лилава блуза. Косите ù се спускаха свободни с цвят на полунощ, а по лицето ù почти нямаше грим. Янг не се бори с щастието, което се изписа по лицето ù при вида на Блейк.

Този следобед Блейк се бе приготвила бързо, тъй като центъра им за терапия се бе сблъскал с проблем в мениджмънт. Беше си сложила фон дьо тен над мивката в банята им, оплаквайки се за торбичките под очите си. Янг се бе засмяла.

_─ Остави го – изтананика тя, пристъпвайки напред за да постави перфектното дупе на Блейк плътно в ханша си. Постави целувка в черните ù_ _ коси. – Наистина искам да обясниш на хората защо не спиш, когато те питат._

_Усмивката ù_ _ бе хищническа, а Блейк просто извъртя очи._

_─ Егото ти може да гладува – отговори сухо тя. – Особено след като ми причини това – тя посочи гърлото си, посипано с розово-сини следи от зъби. – На колко си, седемнайсет?_

_Янг се засмя и придърпа Блейк още по-близо в прегръдките си._

_─ Извинявай – отвърна тя и раздели косите ù_ _, за да я целуне зад ухото. – Бях голям фен на последния ти рунд снощи. Разсеях се._

_Блейк само изстена и продължи да скрива следите._

_─ Аз съм 29-годишна жена и имам смучки – тя въздъхна. – Какво ще кажат съседите?_

_─ Все тая, стига да се задавят – Янг сбърчи нос. – Диана може да ми целуне задника след разгрома за живия плет. Как смее да мери тъпия храсталак. Два инча отгоре. Два. Кажи ми как да я взема на сериозно?_

_Блейк срещна погледа ù_ _ в огледалото. _

_─ Спокойно _ _мила. Единственото нещо, за което трябва да се впрягаш, са двата допълните инча тази вечер._

_Янг замръзна. Усети топлина и любов право в тила си, която се изсипа надолу по гръбнака, _ _притисна кръста ù_ _. Не можеше да спре да се смее. Скри лицето си в рамото на Блейк и остана там, докато тя не се обърна._

_Усмивката на Блейк често избиваше встрани, докато тя се ровеше из чантичката с гримове. Извади сенките за очи, вдигна ги и посочи различни кръгове._

_─ Едно и две, или две и три?_

_─ С черните токчета?_

_─ Дам._

_─ Едно и три._

_Блейк я послуша и продължи. Приключи и се огледа критично. Янг я поведе напред, докато бедрата ù_ _ не опряха в керамиката._

_─ Да спрем до тук – прошепна тя, следвайки ирисите на Блейк. – Красива си._

_Устните на Блейк бяха по-меки от сатен. Тя свали глава, сякаш искаше да скрие изражението си. Върна грима обратно на мястото му. Янг не спираше да ù_ _ казва колко е красива. _

Янг срещна очите ù от другия край на кухнята. Блейк наистина бе твърде красива.

─ Хей, мила – започна Янг с глас, пропит в молба. Погледът на Блейк застана върху Уинтър. Руби. Кухненската маса. Върна се при Янг. Русата жена се скри със слаба усмивка. – Поканих приятели. Изглеждаш чудесно, между другото. Това нова риза ли е?

Блейк просто я изгледа неубедено. Руби скри смеха си, а усмивката на Янг се разшири, раменете ù се отпуснаха. Блейк се фокусира върху белокосата жена.

─ Уинтър.

─ Блейк.

Блейк вдигна вежда. – Тя опита ли се да флиртува или още не е имала възможност?

─ Започна, но сега имаме пет минути почивка.

─ Разбира се, тя винаги е тактична. Поне предложи ли ти нещо за пиене?

Янг видя как погледът на Уинтър наистина омеква за пръв път откакто влезе в дома им.

─ Не е нужно.

Блейк кимна и остави ключовете си на плота. С няколко стъпки застана пред Янг, вдигна ръка и помилва челюстта ù. – Винаги тактична.

Янг доволно сбърчи устни. И Блейк не издържа, нежна и развеселена. Янг леко се мръдна от гъдел, а Блейк изсумтя, сякаш реагираше на цяло изречение. Руби само можеше да се зарадва, когато Блейк застана на пръстите си за целувка. Янг се отдръпна назад, ухилена като олимпиец, със сърце, туптящо за последните мигове на една епоха.

Блейк се обърна назад с доброжелателен израз на лицето си. – Какво да направим за теб, Уинтър?

Малката почти-усмивка на Уинтър увехна за секунда, а Янг въздъхна дълбоко. Тя погледна Руби бързо, вкочанена и втренчена в Блейк. Отдавна Руби ù беше казала, че очите на Блейк са единствения начин да говори с нея. Отне време на Руби да обясни. Янг можеше да разчете Блейк дори без да я вижда, но всеки друг гледаше в солидна каменна стена през повечето случаи. Дори след всички тези години, Руби можеше да намери истинските мисли на Блейк само в очите ù.

Уинтър се изправи на височина.

─ Може да се върнеш в ТЗК и да пилотираш Ембър Шрауд. Проломът отново е активен. Ако не е възможно да го направиш, поне позволи на Янг. Руби бе избрана за академия Йегар и ще я придружи.

Блейк не помръдна, със скована челюст и остър поглед. Въздухът се сгъсти. Нажежи се. И тогава, бавно, тя се обърна към Янг.

Янг, нейният спътник в живота и най-силна преданост. Янг, която щеше да подкрепя през война и глад, през болка и радост. Янг, чиито уморени очи молеха за прошка.

Блейк замръзна.

─ Уинтър – каза тя, без да отвръща поглед от изтощено лилаво. – Мисля, че е време да излезеш.

─ Мис Роуз – каза Уинтър тихо. – Елате с мен.

Руби преглътна и кимна. Уинтър се изкашля.

─ Ще поддържаме връзка – каза тя, без да чака Янг или Блейк да откъснат очи една от друга. Уинтър излезе, а Руби бавно я последва. Искаше да каже нещо, каквото и да било. Да помогне. Да се извини. Но не можеше да се меси. Вратата леко се затвори зад тях.

Янг не можеше да извърне глава на безнадеждността в кехлибарените очи пред нея.

─ Обеща ми – гласът на Блейк бе запасан кинжал. Коприна на звуковете, нисък, мелодичен тон с опасно острие. – Обеща ми, Янг.

Раменете на Янг предадоха тежестта, слаби и сами. Звукът на този глас пропука ребрата ù, пресегна се вътре и извади сърцето ù.

─ Казала си да – кадифеният тембър на Блейк, като мек памук по кожата, беше празен и неразбиращ. Сякаш мъката ù бе разтърсена и разкрита отново. Очите ù запомняха всеки сантиметър от лицето на Янг.

Не беше въпрос, но Янг знаеше, че трябва да има отговор.

─ Казах ù, че трябва да говоря с теб.

Блейк вдигна глава. – Значи си на път да кажеш да.

Сърцето на Янг не издържаше, не ù достигаше въздух. Тя премигна, сигурна, че вината можеше да се види в очите ù. Блейк погледна встрани и леко поклати глава. Загледа се през кухненския прозорец, но не фокусираше нищо.

─ Излежахме присъдата си – каза тя, с темпо на локомотив, който набираше скорост и жега. – Излежахме присъдата си, Янг. Спасихме каквото можахме, но почти изгубихме _всичко_ – Блейк трепереше с гняв и болка. – Двете с теб сме част от последните петима оцелели и то само защото бяхме арогантни, и големи, глупави късметлии. Не смей да ми казваш, че съм полудяла.

Янг изглеждаше по-близо до сълзи дори и от Блейк.

─ Не си.

─ Това е един от тези пъти, Янг, когато знам, че не греша, а всички останали са объркани.

─ Въпроса не е дали грешим – опита Янг, трепването в очите ù молещо за разбиране. Тя се изправи, пристъпи напред. Инстинктивно, Блейк се отпусна, усещайки близостта на Янг. – Въпросът е какво е правилно.

Блейк се срина на плота, затвори очи. Гласът ù бе печален.

─ Не мога да те опазя така.

Янг издиша, влезе в пространството на Блейк. Хвана ръката ù. Блейк веднага върна натиска, опитваща се да остане в реалността.

─ Това не е само твое задължение.

─ И как ще го постигнем тук, Янг?

Русокосата жена преглътна, разтри ръката на Блейк.

─ Ще се обичаме. Както винаги. И след това пак ще сме заедно.

Свободна ръка на Блейк скри лицето ù. Трепереше.

─ Ти ми обеща.

─ Ще спазя обещанието си.

─ Не искам обещанието ти, ако ти не си тук! – Блейк извърна глава, а сълзите се стекоха по бузите ù. Янг не можеше да я последва. Тя вдигна металната си ръка, изтри следите и положи пръстите си върху тила на Блейк. Дишането ù беше рязко и тежко.

─ Не съм достатъчно силна да не се боря – прошепна Янг, молейки за разбиране един последен път. Блейк отвори очи и Янг знаеше, а пречупеният поглед притисна ребрата ù.

─ Не мога – преглътна Блейк. – Не мога да го направя отново.

Янг усети натиск под ухото. Пет години напред, но Блейк все още се събуждаше обляна в пот, плачеше, давеше се, сякаш трябваше да диша за двама.

─ Знам – тя преглътна. – Знам. Не е нужно.

*******

─ Мис Шний? – започна Руби.

─ Специален агент – поправи я жената. Руби кимна. Никой не се обиждаше при сбъркване на рангове и титли в ООН. Затова ТЗК имаха свои собствени. Уинтър пишеше нещо в телефона си. Според текста, който тя предоставяше, Айронлуд щеше или да празнува, или да се вбеси.

─ Извинявам се – каза Руби. – Специален агент Шний. Мога ли да Ви попитам нещо… лично?

Жената въздъхна, изключи телефона и кимна. Във времето, прекарано с Уинтър Шний, тя бе осъзнала, че жената не е враждебна, просто напрегната. Всичко около нея беше напрегнато.

─ Защо предпочитате Блейк пред Янг? Като изключим, че Янг е единственият офицер на Земята с ненавист към властта.

Непоклатимата Уинтър примижа.

─ Не е въпрос на предпочитание – Уинтър остана професионална до последно. – Но ще уважавам Блейк Беладона до края на живота си – изглеждаше раздразнена от себе си. – Въпреки че е банално.

Руби се усмихна леко, зачака. Уинтър завъртя очи.

─ Когато Озпин създаде нервния мост, той уби първия опитен пилот на Йегар в рамките на десет минути. Много по-късно, Грим на име Чакал повали Марк-II Йегар Храбър Аркос. За съжаление, тогава загина и един от пилотите, Жон Арк. Партньорът му бе принуден да пилотира соло. Тя издържа четиринайсет минути и оцеля на косъм. Имало е и други, но не за толкова дълго – думите на Уинтър бяха като академична статия. – Преди пет години, когато проломът утихна; Кинжал бе победен. Блейк Беладона соло пилотира Ембър Шрауд за седемдесет и две минути, успявайки да достигне бряг заедно с втория си пилот. Еднометрово парче метал минаваше право през корема ù, а тя дори не знаеше дали партньорът ù е жив.

Уинтър прибра телефона си, а Руби гледаше смаяно.

─ Да, аз уважавам Блейк Беладона – Уинтър направи пауза, вдигна вежда. – Заради всичко това, но и е много по-учтива от сестра ти.

Руби слабо се усмихна.

─ Не знаех за това – каза тя. – Че Блейк е пилотирала соло.

Уинтър кимна.

─ Не сме сигурни какъв точно е процеса, но знаем, че техният Мост е останал непокътнат за тези седемдесет и две минути, въпреки че Янг не е била свързана с ПОНС.

Руби сви вежди. – Какво значи това?

Уинтър оправи яката си. – Значи, че Блейк е потънала достатъчно дълбоко в ръкохвата им, за да създаде и имитира нервна връзка с Янг – тя изравни Руби с поглед. – Като да държиш релсов път само с воля. Непостижимо на теория.

Руби усети позната гордост в гърдите си.

─ Те не говорят за това – Руби най-накрая намери думите. – Но винаги изглеждаха щастливи тук, далеч от всичко. Чувствам се ужасно. Сякаш им го откраднах.

Уинтър я гледаше внимателно.

─ Мис Роуз – каза тя. – Освен ако Вие лично сте активирали пролома, тези чувства са погрешни.

Младата жена се изненада.

─ Предполагам, че винаги казвате това, което мислите, специален агент Шний?

Уинтър явно не желаеше да даде отговор, тъй като отвори телефона си и продължи да работи. Руби се усмихна на себе си. Можеше да оцени стила ù.

─ И така, кога ще сме в Русия?

*******

** Преди **

Янг вдигна глава, опитвайки се да види върха на Шатърдом.

─ О, това поставя нещата в перспектива – промърмори тя.

Шатърдом бе укрепление от грубо зашит метал. Разпарчетосани крайцери, стопени заедно в един гигантски, небостъргачен, грозен масив от извита стомана. Владивосток Шатърдом бе архитектурна какафония по теория на функцията на дебелината. Най-забележителна беше солидната централна структура, която задържаше Йегарите.

─ Лейтенант, последвайте ме – помоли Уинтър. – Входът е натам.

Янг кимна, следвайки стъпките на ефрейтора към хангара, наблюдавайки как бялата коса до раменете се движеше с вятъра. Янг го отбеляза с определена степен на страхопочитание; това място беше достатъчно голямо за вятър в затворено помещение. Вътрешността на хангара я зашемети.

Йегари. Чудовища на човешката воля. Тя бяха разделени на платформи, заобиколени от кранове, полу-конструирани на етажи; но Янг можеше да види в какво ще се превърнат. Металното упорство на една цивилизация, която отказваше да се даде без бой. Жадуване се разпали в нея, докато вървеше. Нужда и желание, сгъчкани в борба из ребрата ù.

Опитваха се да създадат начин да фраснат Грим в лицето.

По дяволите, колко много ù се искаше да човекът зад този юмрук.

Грим.

Първо ги наричаха "Чудовища". "Динозаври" в Сан Франциско. "Кайджу" на брега на Япония. След Сидни, името "Грим" бе ударило света заедно с факта, че тези неща не изчезват.

Очите на Янг проследиха ръката с размери на футболен стадион. Спомни си за новините с гримаса. Сан Франциско, 2013. Тя бе в един от F-22 джетовете, които помагаха за изкарването на ядрената ракета на шестия ден. Грим бе опустошил зона с широчина от три мили, дължина от трийсет и пет, чак до Окланд. Две армии и десетки хиляди жертви. Още помнеше тръпките, които я побиха след като шест месеца по-късно Манила падна под нов Грим. Четири месеца, Кабо. Обединените Нации създадоха Тихоокеанския Защитен Корпус и се поставиха пред свършения факт, че единствено ядрените ракети можеха да заличат съществата.

След Сидни през 2014, Янг беше повикана в офиса на командния си офицер след цялостна физическа оценка. Хората зад него бяха казали думи, които тя никога досега не бе чувала и никога нямаше да забрави.

Академия Йегар. Марк-I. Нервно натоварване.

Дрифт Съвместимост.

Тя дори не си събра нещата, просто кимна, прати съобщение на сестра си и скочи в хеликоптера за Русия.

─ Янг?

─ По дяволите, Янг Жао Лонг е тук.

─ Взели са Янг!

Тя свали поглед от механичната ръка, обърна се и забеляза, че малка група от техници се оформяше около нея. Малко ù призля. Тя се изкашля и им хвърли усмивка, помаха.

─ Вършите страхотна работа – каза тя, без да забавя темпото. Уинтър погледна назад и пребледня. Янг продължи, кимайки към телефоните, насочени към нея. Гласовете около тях се увеличиха, верижна реакция от споменаването на името ù: Янг Жао Лонг беше в Шатърдом.

─ Янг, за Академията ли дойде?

─ Това реклама на програмата ли е?

─ Янг, ще подпишеш ли?

─ По-висока е, отколкото си мислех.

Стъпките на Уинтър се забързаха, раздразнението ù очевидно. Тя премина през двойната врата, а тълпата вярно ги последва. Янг беше на крачка зад нея, а на Уинтър явно ù дойде до гуша.

─ Всички по местата! – тя извика на екипите, военния тон напомняйки къде се намираха и кой точно бяха следвали сто метра.

Янг се огледа, осъзнавайки че е центъра на внимание на почти четиридесет лица, като едно от тях бе на полковник Айронлуд върху висок подиум, по средата на изречение и ядосан. Янг застана мирно, вдигна ръка. – Извинявам се за това, сър.

Айронлуд се върна към микрофона.

─ Както казвах – продължи той. – Всички вие сте подкрепени от държавите си, но се събирате тук в интереса на световната сигурност, под знамето на интернационален мир. Няма да се толерира ненавист между националности. Сравнено със заплахата, надвиснала над нас сега, тези разногласия са детински. Вашите началници са съгласни с това – имаше ниския тон на сух авторитет. – Вие сте най-отличените лица в света, способни на Дрифт. Ще бъдете тренирани и разпределяни с цел да се превърнете в последния щит на тази планета.

Направи пауза, оставяйки думите му да преминат през тишината.

─ Официалният език на базата е английският. Вашите секунданти ще превеждат при нужда. Те също така имат указатели за вас и ще ви упътят към стаите ви.

Янг се надвеси над рамото на Уинтър и прошепна – Нямам указател.

Уинтър не се помести, но по вдигането на раменете ù, се разбираше, че искаше – Пратих го миналата седмица.

Янг щеше да отговори, но погледна нагоре. И зяпна.

Подпирайки се на една колона със скръстени ръце, беше самата Сирцея. Неземна красавица. Янг не беше по романса. Предпочиташе да се нарича прагматик. Но това момиче бе с коси, по-тъмни от черно; цветът на нощното небе измежду звезди. Къдрици, вълни, избягващи ред и светлина. Лицето ù беше твърде перфектно, за да е генетичен инцидент. Сякаш някой, някъде, дори дузина родственици, бяха се отказали от красота, само за да я дарят на това момиче. Очите ù се спираха на полковника, но по-често падаха върху останалите военни около нея.

Янг никога не бе виждала толкова хипнотизиращ цвят. Беше тъмен мед, полирано злато, обещание да хване всеки поглед в капан на кехлибар и да го запази за хиляди години напред. Беше внезапно и удари сърцето ù със силата на влак, но Янг трябваше да чуе гласът ù.

Искаше да види как това лице се променя в щастие, гняв, обърканост. Искаше да знае какво да направи, какво да каже, за да я накара да постигне тези изрази.

Защото момичето гледаше към нея сега, усетило погледа върху нея. Янг беше виждала хубави момичета. Беше имала красиви жени. Но тази можеше да я повали с най-леко трепване на клепачите.

Коленете ù почти я предадоха.

Янг не можа да не намигне и да извърне глава, защото сърцето ù биеше твърде лудо от един обикновен поглед. Сдържа се да не поглежда отново, да не проверява дали момичето я е разбрало. Дали това е пробило хладната фасада? Янг искаше да се удари. Тормозеше се по едно намигване. Какво и ставаше? Тук всичко беше въпрос на военен дълг.

Генерал Айронлуд се изкашля, завършвайки изказването си.

─ Няма да се повтарям с интерес да спестим време, но ще спомена накратко. Тази седмица са стандартните физически тестове, следвани от Куон рундовете. След като се определят партньори ще изключим някои от вас.

─ Свободни сте.

Янг отново погледна колоната, но богинята ù я нямаше.

─ Физическото ти е в 05:00 – прониза я острия тон на Уинтър. – Униформата е задължителна. Ще я намериш в стаята си. Закуска в 08:00, преглед в 09:00 и след това денят е само твой.

Янг поклати глава – Пфф. Знам. Слушах внимателно.

Уинтър я изравни с изнервен поглед, сложи ръце зад гърба си.

─ Така значи. Къде е стаята Ви, лейтенант?

Янг направи пауза, оглеждайки четирите възможни изхода. Усмихна се мазно и влезе в личното пространство на Уинтър. – Знаеш ли. По-добре да ми покажеш. Много по-практично е.

Бузите на Уинтър почервеняха, а паника я обзе за може би секунда. Съвзе се бързо в следващия момент и отстъпи назад. Червените ù уши развалиха ефекта на недоволния ù поглед.

─ Имаш карта. Ако не я намериш, името ти е на вратата. Лека вечер, лейтенант Жао Лонг.

Момичето се завъртя и излезе от залата. Янг се ухили самодоволно. Не беше злонамерено. Ефрейторът дори не бе стиснала ръката ù, при запознанството им на хеликоптера, от чист професионализъм. Янг не можеше да не я будалка.

Янг вдиша дълбоко и изпъна ръцете си нагоре. Някак си все още можеше да помирише море. Това място имаше привкус на сол и електричество; бръмчащо, паническо усещане. Оставаше като масло по пръстите ù, като напрежение в гръбнака ù.

Тя издиша и изпука раменете си. Няколкото останали кандидати ùхвърлиха сплашени погледи, но бързо се фокусираха обратно на секундантите си.

Янг сбърчи нос и се замисли, слагайки ръце на кръста си.

─ Сега. Къде е храната – прошепна тя.

*******

Първите два дни бяха брутални.

Уинтър я беше предупредила, че Седмица Нула е създадена да изтощава. Янг не я отбеляза, в морална опозиция с хора, които ползваха думи като "изтощителна", вместо да си кажат "ще те пребием".

Тя беше достатъчно добър войник да се появи на указаното място в указания час с подобаваща униформа. Всичко след това отиде на майната си. Четиридесет кандидата се бореха за време в пет различни категории, мъчеха се с препятствия, имаше тестове за ловкост и точност, оценки на максималната тежест, която теглеха, дори проверки за съгласуваност. Никога през живота си Янг не си бе представяла, че ще вдига рекордна мъртва тяга, докато пее таблицата за умножение по мелодията на "Мери има агънце".

Нямаше паузи, нямаше почивки и нямаше вода.

Смазващо.

Янг обожаваше всяка минута. Единственото, за което съжаляваше бе, че не може да види красивото мистериозно момиче. Темпото беше твърде интензивно, за да се фокусира на каквото и да било освен да се движи в правилната посока. Нищо чудно, че по график закуската беше след това, а не преди.

Когато най-накрая удари 07:00, тя можеше да плаче от щастие. Тялото ù сякаш бе от олово, а всеки мускул изразяваше агонията си поотделно. Въздухът никога не ù стигаше.

Стигна до стаята си и се срина в душ кабината без капка достойнство. Янг се засмя, облегната на стената точно под водната струя. Липсваше ù удоволствието от това да тества лимитите си. Можеше само да се преоблече и да се надява следващият ден да е по-лесен.

Не беше.

Все същото. Повториха тестовете, въпросите, упражненията, всичко. Включително и медицинския преглед. Янг не искаше да си спомня. Свършиха ù шегите след като за девети път ù направиха лумбална пункция.

Нещата се подобриха чак след третия ден. Отчасти защото садистичните учени се задоволиха със събраните данни и оставиха кандидатите на по-конвенционални тренировки. Но най-вече защото Янг се загуби в Шатърдом.

Дали защото изпусна ляв завой, или защото беше на грешния етаж, тя си нямаше и най-малка идея. Но сега сякаш съдбата я бе издърпала за ухото до тук. Тук, където Сирцея се бе свила в ъгъла на един диван с книга в ръка и покой в раменете ù.

Тя вдигна очи при появата на Янг.

Янг бе поразена от гръм в точно този момент.

─ Здрасти, казвам се Янг – задави се тя. – И съм супер изгубена, но секундантът ми ще получи инсулт ако пак я питам за упътване. Къде сме?

Ярко златните очи на момичето я пронизаха; в тях се четеше смях, въпреки че устните ù не помръднаха. Янг издиша нагорещен въздух. Седналото момиче постави ръка на страницата пред себе си.

─ Доколкото знам, ние сме във Владивосток Шатърдом.

Гласът ù, _гласът _ù! Боже, какъв звук. Беше по-висок от очакванията на Янг, чист и лек. Но имаше тежест, ехо на камбанен звън. Всяка сричка беше под нежен контрол. Имаше трудно забележим, непознат акцент, но говореше перфектен английски.

Янг не скри смеха си, а очите ù пламнаха. Бе очарована.

─ Ако грешиш и двете сме прецакани – тя се ухили хищно, игриво. – Което не ми се струва толкова зле – тя погледна многозначително момичето.

Сирцея вдигна вежди, а Янг затай дъх с нейната изненада, надявайки се, молейки се, желаейки. Черните коси се разпиляха по нежни рамене, когато момичето вдигна глава.

─ Последните няколко дни не ти стигат? – попита тя, суха мелодичност и равен хумор. – На повечето хора тук им писна да ги прецакват.

Цялото тяло на Янг се развесели. Полезрението ù се замъгли с наслада. Онзи вид наслада, когато нещото, за което отчаяно се молиш, успява да надмине всички твои очаквания.

Тя се дръпна от стената и пристъпи в стаята като неспокоен вятър. Стъпките ù се укротиха с приближаването към момичето, спряха се до другия край на дивана. Седна настрани, за да е обърната към _нея._ Момичето премигна в толеранс, а в ъгълчетата на божествените ù очи се криеха следи от смях.

─ Нека да предположа – каза тя. – От Америка си.

Янг се ухили.

─ Ще се опитам да не се обиждам от това – отговори тя, настанявайки се удобно на дивана. Нещо я осени. – Чакай. Знаеш ли коя съм?

Беше честно и ясно и изобщо не беше надуто. Момичето вдигна вежда.

─ По начина, по който извика името си, мисля че е… Янг? – каза тя, сарказмът пропиващ всяка сричка.

Янг изглеждаше изненадана; усети тръпка. – Обикновено не ми се налага да казвам цялото си име – обясни тя. Спря се, сбърчи вежди. Лилавите ù очи проблеснаха, усмивката ù можеше да заслепи. – Уау, звуча като някой задник. Радвам се да се запознаем, името е Янг Жао Лонг, професионален нарцисист – тя даде лек поклон.

Момичето вдиша бързо, сякаш щеше да се засмее. Янг се опита да не си представя как би изглеждала усмивка на това лице. Беше готова да се разплаче ако трябва. Сирцея ù прости с поглед, а сърцето на Янг излезе от ритъм.

─ Блейк – сподели момичето. – Блейк Беладона.

Тя всъщност подаде ръката си и Янг я хвана преди да се скове от нерви. Умът ù изключи за няколко секунди, поиска да обърне ръката на Блейк и да разгледа неравномерните следи, който усещаше в дланта си. Пусна я секунда по-късно от приетото.

─ Много се радвам, Блейк Беладона – каза Янг, щастието ù видимо и силно. – Как ти се струва руската гостоприемност?

Устните на Блейк кривнаха; почти я предадоха в усмивка.

─ Странна. И става все по-зле – следващите ù думи останаха неразкрити, а тя обърна глава към звука на стъпки по коридора. Янг погледна и видя Айронлуд на вратата.

─ Лейтенант Жао Лонг, сеген Беладона, добър вечер – започна полковник Айронлуд, а тонът му вече бе твърде тежък и без тътена на металната конструкция около тях.

И двете станаха, мирно, но не съвсем. Айронлуд махна с ръка, освобождавайки ги от фалшивия респект. И двете отпуснаха рамене.

─ Добър вечер полковник – каза Блейк.

Айронлуд кимна. Погледна към Янг и присви очи.

─ Лейтенант. Би било добре да носите телефона със себе си. Имате заповед да се явите в офиса ми.

Янг направи гримаса. Новият телефон бе метално парче от технология светлинен прах, чиято основна функция бе да записва всичко, което кандидатите правеха, чуваха, казваха или си мислеха. Тя го заряза на леглото си след като прецени, че не си заслужава да хвърля нещо толкова скъпо в боклука.

Очевидно функционираше и като командна свирка.

─ Извинявам се, сър – каза Янг.

Айронлуд изчака някакво обяснение, но осъзна, че такова няма да има. Изражението му не се промени.

─ Вашето присъствие тук достигна медиите въпреки опитите на ТЗК да спре достъпа на подобна информация. Обществеността вече е запозната с Йегар програмата. Получилите сте множество писма и личните Ви пътища за комуникация са блокирани от трафик. Прекъснахме и двете и не смятаме да Ви ги предадем – той прекъсна речта си за максимален драматичен потенциал. – Вие ли информирахте пресата?

Янг прие новините с хладно безразличие, опита се да скрие гнева в думите си. – Не, сър. Беше ми казано да не го правя.

─ Точно така – каза той, равно и безчувствено. Стоманените очи я прецениха. – Трябва да кажа, лейтенант Жао Лонг, че Вашето присъствие тук е заради бойните Ви способности и характер. Не личният Ви имидж или парти слава. Ще се радвам ако това не се повтаря. Разбрано ли е?

Челюстта на Янг прескочи, погледът ù прониза стоманеното синьо в очите на полковника, но усещаше присъствието до нея. Беше патентовано лоша идея да порицаваш войник сред познати. Това беше наказание.

─ Ако ми кажете къде съм допуснала грешка, с радост ще се поправя, сър.

Ако Айронлуд можеше да се намръщи още повече, щеше да го направи.

─ Статусът Ви на знаменитост няма място в Шатърдом.

Янг почти извъртя очи. Този задник бъзикаше ли се?

─ Да, сър.

Айронлуд кимна, доволен от предаденото съобщение. Той се обърна и тръгна, оставяйки Янг да зяпа тила му. Тя вдиша дълбоко през носа, усети гняв във вените си. Обърна се настрани и прикова погледа на Блейк, нещо като мудно веселие в очите ù.

─ Какво? – попита Янг, а огънят в нея застина.

─ Нищо – Блейк премигна. – Досега не съм чувала някой, който да може да направи "Да, сър" да звучи като "Ще те счукам". Това е американската подготовка, предполагам.

Гневният пламък на Янг бе засипан с тон мокър пясък. Усмивка се разпростря по лицето ù. – Неее – отговори тя. – Това си е естествен талант. Не разбра ли, че съм голяма клечка?

─ Може би в Америка.

─ В сравнение с…? – погледът на Янг омекна, зачака. Блейк завъртя очи.

─ Израел.

Веждите на Янг подскочиха. Блейк вдигна рамене.

─ Пътувах измежду родителите си, докато пораствах. Канада, Израел, Канада. Но Израел спечели наддаването за моето гражданство.

─ А, ясно. Обяснява акцента и… - Янг огледа тънката фигура на Блейк. – Джиу джитсуто?

─ Крав мага – изражението ù беше изцяло развеселено.

Янг изпъхтя – Разбира се. Израелски Отбранителни Сили. Това ви е изкуството на ИОС. Нинджите на "убий човек със собствената му чаша чай", най-потайните от тайните служби по света, т.н.

Блейк отново зае мястото си. Янг я последва, опря лакът на гърба на дивана, загледа се в Блейк.

─ Вече не – гласът на Блейк изтри всичко друго около тях. – Току-що бях информирана, че има масивен пробив в базата данни. Кой да знае, че всичко, което ти трябва, за да разбиеш защитата на глобална организация, са няколко силно запалени фенове?

Нещо блесна в очите на Янг.

─ Значи знаеш коя съм – каза тя с победоносен тон.

Блейк вдигна вежда, а ъгълчето на устата ù последва движението нагоре.

─ Мъглив спомен. Може да сме се срещнали на опашка в някоя банка.

─ О, да. Обикновено там търси нови приятелки. С много пари.

─ Приятелки?

─ Проблем ли е?

Блейк наклони глава. – Тъй като не съм хипокрит, не. – Дробовете на Янг се изпълниха до краен предел. – Само си мислех, че ще чуя ако всеизвестният спасител на котенца скланя в моята посока.

Очите на Янг изсветляха, но тонът ù доби игрива дълбочина.

─ И все още не искаш да признаеш, че ме следиш.

Блейк извъртя очи – такава красота. Не беше честно един единствен човек да има толкова много хубост.

─ Лицето ти е по всички екрани, дори в Канада – тя огледа Янг от горе до долу. – Странно. По-ниска си на живо.

Смехът на Янг прониза нажежения, сгъстен въздух около тях. Тя покри лицето си, свали глава. Блейк я наблюдаваше, заинтригувана и нежна. На Янг ù се въртеше свят от тези медени очи, сякаш те можеха да вникнат право през нея. Янг се посъвзе, а стаята сякаш бе станала по-светла, отколкото бе в началото.

─ Чух че записването в ТЗК е скочило с 40% от както ти си подписала – коментира Блейк.

─ 42% ─ отговори разсеяно Янг, подпря брадичката си. Устните на Блейк оформиха усмивка, само за секунда. Янг се молеше времето да спре. Чернокосото момиче само задържа любопитния ù поглед. Янг се изкикоти.

─ Не се притесняваш от мен – обвини я тя. Блейк мигна, сякаш подобна мисъл не я бе осенявала.

─ И защо да се притеснявам от теб? – отговори Блейк. – Бойните рундове са следващата седмица. Няма смисъл да се стресираш от някого, когото ще видиш повален по гръб.

Янг се изхили шумно.

─ Мен? Мислиш, че някой ще може да повали мен? – тя метна коса зад рамото си. – Съжалявам, че трябва да разбия мечтите ти, но прекарах четири години като шампион на кикбокса във ВВС на САЩ и ти смяташ, че някой ще може да ме повали?

Очите на Блейк я контролираха.

─ Не кой да е – каза тя, и вече държеше Янг на малкия си пръст. Тя леко кимна с глава, а изражението на Янг бе ярко. Блейк взе книгата си и стана, и накрая, най-накрая, върна усмивката.

Движението на устните ù беше минимално, но в кехлибарените ù очи имаше пламък. Картината удари Янг като кобра, а отровата щеше да промени живота ù. Янг замръзна на място.

─ Лека нощ, Янг.

─ Лека, Блейк.

Янг не свали очи от нея, чувствайки се безтегловна като бриз. Блейк си тръгна, а Янг се закле, че всяка нейна стъпка по железните плочи съвпадаше точно с ударите на сърцето ù.

*******

Четиридесет кадета оформиха три прави редици в тренировъчната зала. Тепих, оръжия, тежести изпълваха пространството, а огледала покриваха всички стени.

Полковник Айронлуд мина пред тях.

─ Свободно.

Четиридесет фигури се изместиха на рамо разстояние едни от други, сложи ръце зад кръстовете си. Вече можеха да движат глави. Айронлуд се изправи.

─ Всеки един от вас е тук, защото е най-добрият. Какво и да ви е направило такива, както и да сте го постигнали, това приключва сега – той направи пауза. – Имате седем месеца в тази академия. Седем месеца да научите всичко за тези машини, да се подготвите перфектно физически и психически. Но тези седем месеца започват едва след тази седмица, защото в следващите седем дни вие ще трябва да намерите своя втори пилот.

Той посочи с ръка една група хора до отсрещната стена, които държаха папки и химикалки.

─ Тези хора ще ви дават оценки. Ще пресмятат вашите отношения и ще присъстват за цялото упражнение. Това са съдиите на Куон битките. Доктор Озпин?

Тънък, нисък мъж с посивяла коса стъпи напред. Имаше абсурдно малки очила на лицето си. Янг беше готова да се басира на двайсет долара, че може да замени стъклата с жълти стотинки. Тонът му беше безпристрастен.

─ Били сте информирани индивидуално, но Куон рундовете са система на нашите изследователи за намирането и финализиране на партньори. Всички вие имате високи резултати в Дрифт съвместимостта, така че следващата стъпка е в подсъзнанието – той отстъпи и направи място на двама демонстранти.

Янг вдигна вежди, когато Мелани и Милша Малакайт бяха представени. Близначките заеха местата си, видимо незаинтересовани и ловки. Подадоха им бойни тояги.

Доктор Озпин се изкашля.

─ Сега ще разберете, че целта на Куон битките не е да победите опонента си. Вместо това се търси подобност. Инстинктивно познаване. Това се случва в спаринг с четири точки. Моля, започнете – той кимна към момичетата.

Янг видя как Мелани и Милша кимат в отговор. А после се сблъскаха в най-странния спаринг, на който Янг бе ставала жив свидетел. Приличаше на танц. Милша замахваше, Мелани падаше на коляно и правеше ритник, Милша вече бе скочила. Изглеждаше като по хореография; репетирано. Сякаш просто преминаваха през стъпките. Янг замижа, хвана неразбиране и в очите на хората около нея.

Но нямаше трик. Янг проследи движенията. Мелани се уморяваше, а всичките ù ритници биваха парирани от тоягата на Милша, която я заби в земята и използва за опора при свой ритник, под който Мелани мина без дори да поглежда.

Те само ускоряваха темпото, а после замръзнаха. Янг премигна. Мелани бе спряла тоягата си на сантиметър пред главата на Милша. Озпин се изкашля, пристъпи обратно в полезрението им.

─ Това е точка. Благодаря ви – той кимна към момичетата, които се върнаха назад. Озпин се обърна към кандидатите.

─ Ще повторя, че това не е спаринг, в който да се ранявате. Или да побеждавате. Тук говорим за съвместимост. Моля да се обърнете към секундантите си за повече детайли – той бутна очилата си, гледайки ги неразбиращо.

─ О! – той се сепна. – Да, вярно. Ъ… може да вървите. Или… сте свободни, или както там му казвате.

Янг искаше да извърти очи. Терминът "военни науки" никога не трябваше да се взима толкова буквално. Няколко кадета си стрелнаха притеснени погледи, дори отстъпиха от формацията. Янг се присмя на себе си, тръгна през тепиха към Уинтър, която гневно гледаше странния доктор. Ефрейторът мразеше непрофесионализъм.

Но най-много мразеше липсата на маниери.

─ Кажи ми нещо, което не знам – Янг нямаше търпение да започне. Спарингът на близначките някак си успя да вдигне адреналина ù. Уинтър свали недоволния си поглед от Озпин.

─ За начало, научният екип иска да знае мнението ти за първия рунд – Уинтър постави ръце зад кръста си. – И дали имаш предпочитания за първи спаринг партньор. Ще използват данните, за да изберат следващите пробни партньори. Имаш ли идея?

Янг се ухили монументално, а Уинтър изглеждаше, сякаш ставаше свидетел на челен сблъсък.

─ Имам перфектен кандидат – тя свали горната си блуза и остана по потник. Хвърли дрехата настрани и видя как Уинтър оглежда татуировките по дясното ù рамо. Когато ефрейторът отново вдигна поглед, Янг имаше най-мазното и самодоволно изражение. Тормози Уинтър само за секунда, имайки предвид всички хора около тях.

Уинтър ù харесваше. Харесваше ù да се бъзика с нея, но я уважаваше и в професионален смисъл. Не беше отрекла да е свързана със световния конгломерат на прах, но твърдо отказваше да се обръщат към нея с "Шний". Янг уважаваше всеки, който заставаше със собственото си име на първо място.

Янг се пресегна зад Уинтър и взе тояга от стената. – Познаваш ли секунданта от Израел?

Уинтър премигна и написа нещо в таблета си. Погледна към Янг.

─ Сеген Беладона вече е поискала рунд с теб.

Стомахът на Янг се преобърна и тя завъртя тоягата, изпробва тежестта ù. Отстъпи назад, застана на свободния тепих.

─ Хъм. Уинтър, според теб брои ли се за срещата поканата да те набият с парче дърво?

─ Не – секундантът ù я гледаше, сякаш искаше да я игнорира.

─ Грубо – въздъхна Янг и завъртя тоягата. ─ Аз щях да започна с протеинов шейк за вечеря. Да приготвя свещи за първото ни меле. Да пусна филм за конфликта Америка-Израел. Знаеш, типичен романс.

─ Филмът е твърде банален, но никога няма да откажа шейк за вечеря.

Янг се усмихна широко и се обърна.

Блейк стъпи напред, държейки тоягата леко и паралелно на земята. Неправилно, взе си бележка Янг. Зачуди се колко от кандидатите ще подценят Блейк за това днес. Ако трябваше да съди по спокойната ù позиция, много. Това беше стратегия.

Блейк едва започваше, а вече манипулираше участниците.

─ Сигурна ли си? – завъртя тоягата, застопори я зад рамото си. Ниска готовност. – Понякога на хората им идвам в повече.

Погледът на Блейк трепна. Заложи тоягата си на тепиха до десния си крак, а левия дръпна назад – странична позиция.

─ Ще се справя – отвърна тя. – Освен това, няма да е най-лошото нещо на света да завършиш първата среща по гръб.

─ Мога ли само да кажа, че ужасно ме привличаш?

Уинтър окончателно наду свирката преди да продължат. Блейк веднага ритна тоягата си, а Янг рефлексивно блокира удара. Блейк се отдръпна и посече напред. Янг се завъртя, избягвайки удара, замахна с тоягата като бейзболна бата в главата на Блейк. Момичето се пусна на тепиха и замахна в краката на Янг. Янг подскочи, вдигна тоягата и замахна над глава, кинетика и сила в едно.

Блейк вече беше на крака и блокира удара. Янг изръмжа, усети неприятното напрежение в китките си. Продължи да натиска, срещна очите на Блейк.

Електричество.

Блейк издиша.

И отстъпи встрани, засече ръцете на Янг, която инстинктивно стегна всички мускули. Блейк преплете ръцете си, спъна Янг и завъртя хвата. Тоягата се откъсна от ръцете на Янг, която се закрепи две стъпки назад.

─ Едно-нула! – анонсира Уинтър. – На позиции.

Блейк се подхили, хвърли тоягата обратно към Янг. Русокосото момиче изръмжа и я хвана. Сърцето ù биеше лудо, а чистата наслада от предизвикателството туптеше във вените ù.

Янг завъртя тоягата пробно, мразейки дължината, но твърде влюбена в начина, по който Блейк следваше движението. Крав мага друг път. Блейк би била смъртоносна и с кламер.

Янг скочи напред с тояга насочена към корема на Блейк. Блейк завъртя тоягата си, блокира удара и тръгна в офанзива с ритмична серия удари над глава и под кръста, които Янг блокираше бавно. Не гледаше толкова тоягата на Блейк, колкото торса. Нямаше голямо значение колко много движиш ръцете и краката, защото беше трудно да движиш център на тежестта.

Тя знаеше, че Блейк ще разчете посоката на погледа ù. Блейк отстъпи. Или поне така си мислеше Янг. Блейк бе застанала в позиция за висок ритник – Янг едвам я хвана при глезена преди да я нокаутира, дръпна я. Вдигна тоягата, твърде дълга и неудобна за реален контрол.

Блейк вече бе закрепила тоягата си в тепиха за баланс и удара на Янг се обезсмисли. Блейк се приземи, проследи Янг в две стъпки и Янг едвам избегна тоягата до ухото си в следващата половин секунда.

Тя хвана самия край на тоягата и атакува коляното на Блейк от едната страна, после другата. Янг търсеше нещо – глава, колене, корем, крак, _нещо_. Всеки път Блейк парираше или се изплъзваше напред, а Янг трябваше да се отдръпва.

Беше трудно да движиш и торса.

За повечето хора.

Блейк очевидно бе осъзнала това, тъй като Янг трябваше да се свива, за да избегне края на тоягата в слепоочието си през две секунди. Само за да види как Блейк извърта дължината и засича коляното ù. Падането беше моментално, но поне успя да вдигне ръка пред последния удар на Блейк.

Тоягата срещна дланта ù леко, опря ръката ù до челото. Усмивката на Блейк беше истинска, широка. Дробовете на Янг се изпразниха, погледът ù се изчисти.

─ Две-нула! На позиции.

Янг стисна тъпата тояга, вдигна се на крака и навлезе в личното пространство на Блейк, която не помръдна. Янг се подсмихна, стъпи назад. Блейк я гледаше внимателно, въртеше тоягата с две ръце и я подканваше напред.

Янг искаше да се смее. Вместо това огледа тоягата с неудовлетворение. Блейк отдавна знаеше как да я изиграе. Янг беше доста публичен кикбоксьор. Муай тай си вървеше в смесените бойни изкуства с включени оръжия. Но дърпането, борбата и юмручния бой бяха нейната сила. Отсреща, Крав мага беше бойното изкуство на "как да убиеш опонента си с първото нещо под ръка". Тя беше свали Янг на земята с дистанция.

Янг стисна тоягата, вдигна коляно и счупи дебелото дърво на две. Вече беше горд собственик да две перфектни ханбо. Не се мъчи да пита дали е позволено, тъй като в погледа на Блейк определено нямаше възражение.

Янг блокира с едната пръчка, удари с другата. Засмя се. _Така_ нещата се получаваха.

От там нататък, силите се изравниха. Блейк удряше, Янг блокираше. Янг навлизаше за бърз двоен, Блейк отблъскваше и двете. Янг усети изтощение. Свиваше се, въртеше се, падаше, замахваше с всички останали сили. Загуби представа за време.

И видя, че е стъпка напред.

Блейк я искаше назад, извън възможност за атака. Така че Янг се спусна назад измамно, очаквайки последващ удар от Блейк. Янг блокира, хвърли едното ханбо и стисна тоягата, спря замаха си точно при врата на Блейк, която само примижа и бавно го хвана. Устните ù трепнаха в усмивка. Янг намигна.

─ Две-едно! – извика Уинтър. – Лейтенант Жао Лонг, искате ли да смените оръжията?

Янг не откъсна очи от Блейк.

─ Ще се оправи и с тези – отговори Блейк, сияйна и заслепяваща, когато Янг пусна тоягата ù.

─ Много добре – предаде се Уинтър. – На позиции.

Беше ад. Беше рай. Беше спаринга на живота ù. Янг даде всичко от себе си, светкавични реакции и здрави офанзиви. Всеки боен инстинкт, които имаше, трябваше да се включи. Мислеше в секунда, без време за думи и изречения. Ударите на дърво не бяха толкова шумни колкото въздуха в дробовете ù, сърцето ù не спираше да ускорява. Всичко, което можеше да види, бе Блейк; ръцете ù, замаха ù, очите ù. Боже, Янг беше влюбена.

И тогава осъзна, че прибързва с контра и моментално стана ясно, че битката приключва по един или друг начин. Блейк я хвана за потника в следващата половин секунда, тояга зад десния крак на Янг. Светът се преобърна и Янг се строполи по гръб. Оплете крак зад левия на Блейк и я свлече до себе си.

Янг беше голям идиот.

Да. Чудно. Сбори се с Крав мага мацката.

Блейк изпъна ръка, засече –

─ Три-едно! Краен резултат.

Янг обърна глава, видя раздразненото изражение на Уинтър. Изглеждаше сякаш щеше да удуши Янг, но един от зубрите с папки поиска вниманието ù. Янг погледна нагоре, където Блейк се крепеше с една ръка над нея.

Имаше широка усмивка на лицето си, въпреки че беше задъхана.

─ Добър опит – каза момичето, а насладата пролича във всяка сричка. Янг не можеше да се успокои.

─ Не ме интересуват данните на тези идиоти. Моля те, боже, нека да си ти.

Блейк се засмя, изправи се и подаде ръка. Янг я хвана.

Отново на крака, Янг опита да си вземе въздух, не пусна ръката на Блейк.

─ Говоря сериозно – усмихна се тя, а Блейк се изчерви. Феноменална красота. – Искам теб – Янг снижи глава, докосна челото си с Блейк. Магнетично.

─ Не ми казвай, че не усети това – каза тя, огън в кристално лилаво. – Това беше по-добро от секс.

Блейк се усмихна, почти без контрол, но толкова елегантно. – Усетих го – каза тя, меко и тайно и твърде хубаво, за да е истина. Усмивката ù се разшири. – Опитай с малко въздържание, става ли?

Янг хвърли главата си назад и се разсмя.

─ Вече за това ли мислим? – тя се посъвзе и се ухили. – Знаех си, че ни е писано да сме заедно. Моят фен номер едно.

─ Стига, твърде скромна си – Блейк продължи лаконично. – На път съм да се влюбя.

─ Лейтенант Жао Лонг, може ли? – Уинтър беше до Янг, а висок, строен мъж до нея чакаше Блейк. Той каза нещо на откъслечен иврит и Блейк кимна. Тя стисна ръката на Янг и се отдръпна.

Янг гледаше как тя си отива, сепна се към Уинтър.

─ Искам нея.

Уинтър кимна, очевидно без капчица изненада. Тя прегледа няколко листа в ръката си.

─ Добре. Но в интереса на изследването, трябва да опиташ поне още два партньора.

Янг разтегна раменете си, правейки се, че го обмисля. Уинтър почти взе тоягата да я сбие. Янг наклони глава.

─ Шегувам се, Шний – Янг разтегна уморените си мускули. – Посочи ги и ще се бия, само си помни обещанието.

─ Нищо не съм обещавала.

─ Кой трябва да пребия, преди зубрите да ми дадат Блейк? ─ Янг дръпна няколко листа, а Уинтър веднага ги взе обратно.

─ Не да ги пребиеш – озъби се Уинтър. Тя премижа за секунда. Пое дълбок дъх. – Поне не руснаците или китайците. Те са главните спонсори тук.

Янг се изхили.

─ Ясно. Без китайци и руснаци.

Уинтър изглеждаше, сякаш щеше да експлодира. Янг изтананика доволно.

─ Кой е следващ?

Уинтър хвърли поглед на документите.

─ Доктор Озпин и Гудлич са съгласни с Мис Беладона. Доктор Порт би искал спаринг с френския кандидат, Амелия Лакро, а доктор Ублек иска проба с японката Кирюйн Сатсуки.

Янг кимна, продължи да се разтяга.

─ Не са мъже, нали?

Уинтър я погледна празно.

─ Питаш ме дали Амелия Лакро е мъж?

Янг вдигна рамене. – Амелия не е виновна, че французите са… ами, французи. Нямам проблем и да са, просто питам – тя се спря, замисли се. – Е, има един проблем – тя се ухили. – Разбираш ли ме, Уинтър?

Ефрейторът застана мирно, но не можеше да скрие руменина по такава светла кожа.

─ След малко започваме. Вземи си почивка.

Янг се засмя.

─ Както кажеш.

Янг щастливо гледаше как Уинтър си тръгва. Тя хвърли поглед на битките около себе си; викове, свирки, и шумните удари на дърво. Имаше около четири едновременно.

Тя разтегна кръста си, изпука гръбнака си. Спря се, засичайки плитка от тъмна полунощ. Блейк кимаше учтиво, а секунданта ù тупаше някакво русо момче по гърба. Янг вдигна вежда. Никога не разбираше защо мъжете имаха нужда да се съблекат до кръста при какъвто и да е вид физическа активност.

Тя остана да наблюдава спаринга им.

Блейк бе неприлично красива. Но имаше нещо много по-магнетично в нея от перфектните черти. Блейк притежаваше тежест; гравитация; студен пламък, който не стихваше зад очите ù. Тя беше бърза и саркастична, и мила. Янг ù се радваше без видима причина. Блейк слушаше секунданта си, но не можеше да стои мирно.

В момент на предопределеност, Блейк вдигна глава и погледна право в Янг.

И се усмихна. За кратко, за секунда, но сигурно; кехлибарените ù очи потъмняха. Янг смело се описваше като влюбена и загубена. Поклати глава, опита се да събере мислите си.

Блейк Беладона.

Името беше като мед.

*******

Дадоха ù Блейк.

Списъкът с партньори се разпространи из секундантите, а информацията стигна последна до засегнатите партии. Янг веднага издири Блейк. Те се запознаха отново, този път официално; Блейк с чай, Янг с кафе. Янг буквално трепереше от щастие ─ Блейк не беше просто хитроумна. Тя беше интелигентна във всеки смисъл на думата.

Харесваше книги и музика, занимаваше се с философия в свободното си време. Разговорите с нея бяха удивителни. През следващите дни, Янг прекарваше всеки възможен час до Блейк, откриваше хиляди нови факти за нея. Любимият ù ден беше, когато Блейк я придружи до тепиха на Шатърдом и показа на Янг как всъщност се борави с тояга.

Само за два дни, Янг разучи всеки комплекс в характера на Блейк. Но най-вече разбра колко ù харесваше тишината около нея. Никога не бе срещала човек, който да е толкова спокоен в абсолютно мълчание. Янг прекара няколко солидни часа радвайки се на това колко добре работеха като партньори.

В един от тези моменти, Янг получи доказателство на тезата си.

─ Хей приятели! Как сте? Казвам се Лина!

Янг се усмихна, Блейк кимна в поздрав. Новопристигналата англичанка сложи таблата си пред Янг и подаде ръка. Янг я стисна, изненадана от силата ù. Столовата беше на два етажа, изградена от грозния метал типичен за Шатърдом, което създаваше ужасно ехо.

─ Янг Жао Лонг – русото момиче кимна към Блейк с гордост, а тя учтиво затвори книгата си. – Това е новият ми спътник в живота, Мис Израел 2014.

Блейк изцъка с език, а Лина се скъса от смях. Здрависаха се. – Блейк Беладона, Израелски Отбранителни Сили, Инженерна Дивизия. Янг е от Военновъздушните на САЩ. Понякога лети.

Лина се усмихна непринудено.

─ Аз съм от КВС! Фиксирано крило. Без тъпотиите с ротации.

─ Позната история – кимна Янг. Лина се ухили.

─ Ще трябва да си поговорим някой път, а? Но сега не искам да отегчавам прекрасната ти половинка с двигатели и налягане, бог знае, че почти разплаквам Амелия от скука с това. Виждали ли сте я?

Усмивката на Янг се разшири, а Блейк вдигна вежди. Лина говореше, като че ли четеше рап текст и явно нямаше нужда да диша.

─ Кой?

\- О! Боже, съжалявам, приказвам си тук и дори не съм я представила както подобава. О, ето я! Амелия! Амелия, тук!

Янг видя как Блейк се сепва от силния звук, но виковете свършиха добра работа.

Висока, слаба жена се появи до масата им, леко раздразнена. Веждите ù бяха невероятни. От къде намираше червило във Владивосток?

─ Амелия, запознай се с Янг и Блейк! – извика Лина. Тя разпери ръце. – Дами, това е моят партньор, Амелия Лакро. Тя е балерина! Можете ли да повярвате? Не всички сме военни. Има и доста атлети в редиците, явно. Откачено, а?

Лина най-накрая си взе глътка въздух.

─ Вие сте… партньори… ─ зацепи Янг, втренчвайки се в тях. Амелия дори не забеляза.

─ Повярвай ми – имаше силен акцент. – И аз бях доста изненадана – жената се настани до Лина, измърмори нещо на френски и взе вилицата си.

Блейк се изкашля, а Янг вдигна вежда. Блейк и даде знак "по-късно" с наченка на усмивка. Янг се ухили.

Дрифт съвместимостта беше странно нещо.

*******

След Куон оценките и преместване на стаите, четиридесет кадета станаха двайсет; имаха десет двойки със способност за Дрифт. Щяха да конструират само седем Йегара. Не звучеше като много, но всеки Йегар струваше около петдесет милиарда долара.

Зубрите спазиха обещанието си да подобрят съвместимостта на партньорите и събраха кадетите в тренировъчния център. Оставиха ги да се излегнат на класически футболни пейки, или поне Янг се излягаше. Блейк беше кръстосала крака до нея и слушаше инструктора пред тях.

─ Сега – каза той. – Избрали сте своите партньори. Следва да започнете курс по практика и прогрес на близостта със своите втори пилоти. Часовете тук трябва да се взимат на сериозно, тъй като от тях зависи дали потенциалът ви за нервен ръкохват ще се увеличи.

Янг се изправи на лакти и подшушна на Блейк.

─ Нямам търпение да споделим БПП.

Блейк трябваше да покрие устата си и пак не можа да скрие смеха си. Опита се да имитира кашлица. Инструкторът спря и ги зяпна, преди да продължи. Блейк не погледна встрани, но удари рамото на Янг.

─ След това – продължи инструкторът – имате техническите курсове по

G-изследванията, инженерството на Йегарите и науката на Дрифт – той кимна. Обърна се и положи касетофон на масата.

─ Днешното упражнение ще се фокусира върху физическата ви координация и хармонията в мислите ви – той натисна няколко бутона. Звукът започна тихо, но се увеличи. Пиано, цигулка. Класическа музика.

─ Ще танцувате валс – каза той. – Да започваме.

Пилотите застинаха на място. Половината се чудеха дали се шегува, другата половина го мислеха за идиот.

За изненада на всички освен Янг, Блейк стана първа. Беше твърде интересно. От малкото време, което бяха прекарали с нея, те най-вероятно я смятаха за срамежлива. Тъмната, мистериозна тишина около нея ги объркваше.

Но Янг знаеше. Срамежливостта бе страничен ефект на нервност, на страх. А нямаше по-далечна концепция от страха, когато ставаше дума за Блейк Беладона. Блейк не беше тиха от притеснение, а от непокътната увереност в себе си. Тя просто се познаваше и не чувстваше нужда да доказва каквото и да било.

Това, но тя също беше и естествен интроверт. Янг се усмихна в сянката ù.

Блейк пристъпи напред. Обърна се и подаде ръка на Янг, движенията ù сигурни и плавни, уверени, че Янг ще я посрещне. Янг усети как настроението ù достига Блейк в секундата, в която взе ръката ù.

Янг автоматично зае водещата позиция, защото бе по-висока и далеч по-несигурна в това да прави всичко назад. Блейк я гледаше през тъмни мигли, а доверието ù се впиваше в душата на Янг. Ръката ù се плъзна по рамото на Янг, застана точно на болезнен мускул в тила ù. Умът на Янг даде на късо, сърцето ù заглуши ритъма на музиката. Тя започна с погрешния крак, но Блейк беше готова да ги закрепи.

Тя усети привличане напред; падна през глава в щастието, изпълнило очите на Блейк. Ръката падна на рамото ù и положи натиск, накара я да слуша. Блейк привличаше, Янг следваше и така докато умът ù се изчисти достатъчно, че да поведе стъпките им.

Беше частица грешка, а Блейк я бе прикрила, сладко и невинно.

Янг премигна игриво. Хвана ръката на Блейк по-здраво, вдигна я, пое тежестта. И ги завъртя. Продължи стъпките с Блейк в ръцете си, с плавни, нежни движения и усети как сърцето ù се издига. Янг ги завъртя отново, по-бързо, по-близо.

Блейк сякаш я превеждаше през всеки жест.

Псевдо балната зала се бе изпълнила, но Янг осъзна, че не са сами чак когато ù се наложи да обърне Блейк, за да не се врежат в Сън и Нептун. Блейк ù се изсмя, поддържаше темпото им. Свали глава леко и Янг ги забави.

─ Ти си много… физически настроена – тонът на Блейк беше любопитен. – По експресивен начин – поправи се тя, преди Янг да може да хване думите от контекста и да ги преправи за шега.

Янг сбърчи нос при блокадата, но обмисли думите ù. – Предполагам – тя вдигна рамене. – Никога не съм си падала по многото думи. Жена на действието съм.

Блейк леко се засмя.

─ Има смисъл – отвърна тя. Когато отново погледна в Янг, очите ù търсеха нещо. – Аз съм по думите.

Янг вдигна вежди. – Доста малко обяснения от момиче, което казва, че си пада по думите.

Още смях.

─ Харесва ми да знам – започна тя внимателно. – Понякога се вглъбявам, а въображението ми е опасно. Яснота. Доверие. Да говорим е… важно, за мен – Блейк помилва врата на Янг. Тя усети електрическия шок чак до петите си. Очите на Блейк попиха израза на Янг. – Мога да се науча да съм по-експресивна. Няма да ми е трудно с теб – каза тихо тя, а нещо любящо, ранимо, се появи в нея.

─ Искам да знам дали ще можеш да свикнеш с това да ми казваш как се чувстваш, какво мислиш – каза Блейк. – Едва ли ще е комфортно, но…

Янг стъпи по-близо, извън ритъм и леко офанзивно, но спря извинението на Блейк по средата. За пръв Янг я виждаше неуверена. Не знаеше защо, но искаше да я целуне. Мисълта се регистрира без влияние, поредното неизбежно заключение, което Янг щеше да скрие.

─ Блейк – каза тя в малкото пространство между тях. – Вярвам ти. Ще ми е по-трудно да не ти казвам как се чувствам или какво мисля – тя положи ръката си върху кръста на Блейк. Това вече беше повече прегръдка, отколкото позиция за валс.

─ Ако е важно за теб, значи е важно за мен. От сега нататък, става ли?

Блейк премигна в светлината на убеждение от Янг. Усмихна се.

─ Става.

*******

Дрифт.

Сплав на две съзнания. Винаги две в Йегар, твърде тежък за нервната система. Беше двупосочен канал; споделяха спомени, емоции, инстинкти. Дрифт създаваше сдвоено пространство, където комуникацията, мислите и контролът ставаха едно. Това се случваше през ПОНС системата, революционно откритие на технологията светлинен прах.

Кадетите бяха на лекции четири поредни дни, където трябваше да слушат само това в петчасови маратони. Само един ден заслужаваше да се запомни.

─ Нашите изследвания при близначките Малакайт са ясни; причина номер едно за разпад във функционален, пресметнат ръкохват между пилоти е сексуален дискомфорт – доктор Порт някак извади всяка потенциално забавна сричка от изречението с тона си. – Предупреждаваме ви, че не трябва да се опитвате да контролирате или съдите картините, които ще видите в Дрифт. Това се нарича "рефлекс на благоприличието" и е антитезата на нервната връзка. Психо-сексуалното притеснение за съжаление е един от фундаменталните социални уроци на повечето общества – той се смръщи.

─ Това е едно от трите най-важни променливи във функцията на Дрифт, заедно с доверие и познаване. Днес, вие ще обсъдите този казус с партньорите си, преди да влезете в ПОНС лабораторията. Започнете сега. Върнете се тук в 19:00.

Янг изохка. Щяха да пропуснат вечеря.

Тя въздъхна, а Блейк кимна с глава към изхода на класната стая. Те се шляеха тихо из коридорите, стигнаха до тайната си ложа. Янг влезе първа, настани се ръба на дивана. Блейк я последва, но не седна. Атмосферата на стаята беше мрачна, сякаш можеше да усети дискомфорта около тях.

Русото момиче издиша тежко. Никога не се бе чувствала неудобно около Блейк и не смяташе да започва сега.

─ Правих тройка – Янг броеше на пръстите си, опитвайки се да се сети. – Плувала съм гола, не мога да дам точен брой на хората, с които съм била и, ъ, правила съм секс на всякакви публични места – тя сбърчи вежди, мислейки усилено. – В определени дни може да ми казват какво да правя, но в повечето това е само по моята част. Никога не съм спала с мъж, не съм пращала голи снимки и никой не ме е душил.

Тя кимна финално. Блейк пристъпи напред без да я поглежда. Очите на Янг носеха спомени за сърца и горещи нощти.

Блейк премигна. – Дълго време имах приятел. После няколко момичета. Те бяха далеч по-разбрани – тя изравни Янг с дълбок поглед. – Напоследък си мисля как да те завържа. Сега ми даде идея да те душа. Горе-долу това.

Янг се задави.

─ Сериозно ли?

Устните на Блейк кривнаха нагоре, а наметалото на мистерията я скри от изненаданите очи на Янг.

─ Шегувам се. Но си красива, Янг – каза тя, ниско и сладко, и без да осъзнава колко разрушително. Тя вдигна ръка, проследи с пръсти челюстта на Янг. – Трябва да съм сляпа, за да не те забележа. И асексуална, за да не си те представя гола поне веднъж – тя продължи леко. – Или два пъти.

Янг се усмихна по рефлекс, остана без дъх.

Тялото ù трептеше. Тя се изкашля, хвана ръката на Блейк в дланите си. Държеше я като птиче със счупено крило.

─ Знаеш, че си великолепна, нали?

Блейк премигна, леко изненадана. Янг призоваваше всичко честно в нея. Блейк правеше нещата по-лесни, приемаше всичко и не съдеше нищо, което Янг решаваше да даде. Обгръщаше съществуването на Янг. Гърлото я стегна и тя знаеше, че щеше да отведе този разговор по път, който Порт не целеше. Показалецът ù помилва деликатна китка на Блейк.

─ Хей – каза Янг, ниско и замечтано. Очите ù срещнаха тези на Блейк, пълни само с истината, която Блейк оценяваше. – Не знам как ще се случат нещата там, но мисля, че виждаш… знаеш, че ме подлудяваш.

Блейк застина. Янг опита да се усмихне.

─ Не искам да развалям нищо, но реших, че вече си запозната. Това, но и си на път да го видиш в Дрифт – тя вдигна рамене. – И реших да ти кажа. Поне веднъж – тя преглътна. Блейк не помръдваше; мраморен израз по средата на конфликт и гордост. Янг продължи да милва ръката ù. – Не е нужно да казвам, че съм сериозна. Но ще го направя. Умът ми дава на късо, когато си в полезрението ми. Понякога си мисля за теб толкова много, че не мога да се фокусирам върху нищо друго. Шегуваме се, имаме дълг, разбирам това. Но ти просто… просто ми се струваш толкова по-важна. Сякаш всичко може да отива по дяволите и аз ще съм доволна, ако с теб си говорим на закуска.

Янг издиша.

Усещаше кръвта си ужасно гореща, но беше твърде хубаво най-накрая да понечи към това кътче в душата си. Ако го криеше още малко, то щеше да прелее.

─ И ако трябва да съм честна – продължи тя, осъзнавайки, че Блейк не бе премигнала дори веднъж през цялото това време. – Струва ми се, че чувството е взаимно – земята под краката ù никога не бе била по-нестабилна. – Искам да кажа, надявам се да е – тя преглътна. – Така ли е?

Беше в класическия стил на Янг.

Скок във водата без да знаеш колко е дълбоко; катерене към връх, който не можеше да видиш; да предизвикваш някoй, създаден само от адреналин и глуповат, прекрасен, неоспорим кураж. В думите ù се луташе нещо по-дълбоко, по-далечно. Блейк можеше да усети истината под повърхността. Гласът на Янг прикриваше наченките на земетресение. Имаше толкова много, което не каза. Все още не. Сега бе едва началото на нощта.

Честно, но сигурно.

И гледайки във виолетовите очи на Янг, чувствайки се сякаш най-силният човек на този свят държи ръката ù, Блейк отново си позволи да диша.

─ Да – каза тя, меко и решително. – Така е.

Янг се усмихна, смело, красиво. Тя се изправи и за момент Блейк се притесни, че може да я целуне. Защото това не бе правилният момент, но все пак тя нямаше да възрази. Но Янг я познаваше по-добре.

Стъпка напред и Янг преплете ръцете си зад кръста ù. Беше естественият ред на полярност за Блейк да сложи ръце около раменете ù. Затвори очи. Толкова близо до Янг и всеки страх, всяка неувереност, всеки въпрос потъна в тишина.

Янг се отдръпна.

Задържа ръцете ù.

Вдигна лявата ръка и положи устните си върху сухата коприна на кожата ù. Не беше дори целувка, а по-скоро нежен натиск между кокалчетата. Сърцето ù прескочи.

─ Благодаря – каза простичко Янг, сваляйки ръката, без да пуска дясната. – Това ще направи нещата много по-лесни.

Блейк не се бори с радостта си. Всичко беше светло, почти невъзможно да е истина. Янг можеше да я усети.

─ По-лесно? – попита Блейк, преплитайки пръстите им. Лилавите очи на Янг горяха с гордост. Тя стоеше с цялата си височина, притисна дланите им още по-близо. Ухили се.

─ Много по-лесно – започна игриво тя. – Сега не се чудя за кого си мечтаеш – тя вдигна вежда. – Мечтаеш за мен.

Блейк изсумтя, обожавайки блясъка в Янг. Не издържа на инстинкта си; приближи се, положи главата си върху ключицата на Янг. Намери дланта ù. Явно Янг имаше гъдел.

─ Не всички сме толкова отчаяни, Янг. Знам, че го крия много добре.

Тялото на Янг трепереше от смях и Блейк никога не бе чувала такъв сладък, поглъщащ звук. Ритъмът на сърцето ù сякаш можеше да побере целия свят. Тя остави целувка в черните коси на Блейк.

─ Мисля си за това от месеци – каза Янг, спокойно и нежно. Сви вежди. – Не го криеш добре – сърцето ù биеше победоносен марш. – Да се хванем на бас.

Блейк се изплъзна назад, не пусна ръцете ù. Янг не можеше да свали усмивката си. Кехлибарените очи отново я преценяваха с увереност. Светла, силна емоция някъде в дълбините.

─ С радост бих заложила всичко на бас.

Янг се отпусна назад и не спря да се смее.

*******

Броните бяха готини. Янг не можеше да лъже за това.

Долната част, ризницата, наподобяваше дреха на гмуркач, черен и прилепващ полимер с четци за електрически импулси, които долавяха и най-малкото движение на мускулите. Върху тях положиха оразмерени поликарбонатни бойни плочи. Щеше да ги пази, ако нещо станеше в Йегара, което бе сигурно.

Не само щяха да пилотират Йегар – щяха да изглеждат яко, докато го правят.

Брониращата стая беше първият стоп на пилотите. Обличаха ги цял екип техници, а Янг хвърляше предупредителни погледи на всеки около Блейк. Подадоха им шлемове и те продължиха към ПОНС лабораторията. В реална ситуация, щяха да се насочат към сдвоената кабина, да се свържат и да бъдат скачени в Йегара си.

Но първо трябваше да тестват Дрифт.

Блейк влезе в лабораторията преди Янг, в симулатор на кабината им. Кръгла стая, не по-широка от малък бокс. От пред беше тясното им поле за видимост; по тавана имаше хиляди монитори за комуникация с ЛОККЕНТ контрол на мисии, задни камери, четци за статус на Йегар, купчина друга информация. Най-забележителни бяха двата подвижни пулта.

Блейк се насочи към най-близкия. Ляво полукълбо. Тя завъртя очи, когато Янг се подхили, заобикаляйки я. Имаше мит за Йегарите: дясното полукълбо отиваше при доминантния пилот.

Янг зае мястото си. Стъпи в скобите си, които захванаха ботушите на бронята, а пулта се върза за гърба, раменете и ръцете ù. Проблемът беше механичният "гръбнак". Машината се включваше директно в нейния истински, чуплив скелет. Янг потръпна от усещането. Тя погледна в Блейк, която инстинктивно се обърна към нея.

ЛОККЕНТ се чу по комуникационните линии. Беше Озпин.

─ Първи ръкохват след 15 секунди – той започна отброяването. – Петнайсет, четиринайсет, тринайсет…

─ Готова? – попита Блейк. Янг се озъби.

─ Абсолютно.

─ Шест, пет, четири, три, две, едно. Начало на ръкохват.

Янг се задави, гръбнака ù гореше, а електричество стигаше чак до върха на пръстите ù. Всичко около нея стана бяло. Опита да се движи, но светът се разпадна.

Поток от усещания прониза съзнанието ù; аромат, звук, допир, вкус, _видимост._ Картини се разиграваха с повторения на преливащи цветове, движения; бързи и замъглени. Беше тайфун на усет, в който Янг нямаше никакъв контрол. Двайсет години спомени се вляха за секунда в мозъка ù.

Имаше чувството, че ще повърне.

Диво, безпомощно, но тя извика.

_Блейк!_

С опита си да се фокусира върху едно нещо, всичко утихна. Янг беше фиксирала точка, можеше да диша отново. Спомни си, че има тяло и вси ръката си в юмрук. Нещо болезнено биеше в гърба ù, но чувството я заземяваше.

Беше жива. Не бяха минали и две секунди.

Точката, която бе избрала, я чакаше. Картината нямаше фокус, променяше се, започваше с нещо друго. Цветовете бяха обърнати. Янг присви поглед. И изведнъж бе някой друг.

Погледна напред и видя – себе си. Блейк преминаваше покрай кафене, хвана репортаж за Янг по телевизията. Смяна, и Блейк гледаше как Янг влиза в академията, заобиколена от хора. Смяна.

Блейк стискаше ръката на мустакат мъж, който Янг инстинктивно разпозна като президента на Израел. На масата пред тях беше оръжието по неин дизайн. Беше на деветнайсет. Смяна. Блейк беше на четиринайсет и тичаше из улиците на Тел Авив, а червенокосо момче я следваше. Беше на пет, плачеше, докато баща ù се качваше на самолет за Квебек, а сърцето ù не издържаше. Ръцете на майка ù бяха върху раменете ù. Тя се извърна, избяга, изчезна в тълпата. Беше на двайсет и една, в стая с Янг, и отново не издържаше, но по друг, неизбежен начин. Янг спеше дълбоко, но можеше да чуе името си по средата на нощта. Беше на шестнайсет, а червенокосото момче, Адам, ù удари шамар, бесен, счупи телефона ù. Беше на осемнайсет, свита на кълбо в спалното на казармата, а Адам беше на пода в другия край на стаята, кашляше кръв от химикалката в гърлото си, все още държеше таговете от врата на Блейк. Тя не искаше да става така, просто бе реагирала. Блейк се изправи, хвана якето си и забяга. Беше на двайсет, а Илия сваляше патрулната си шапка, канеше я на вечеря. Блейк беше уморена, чувстваше се болна, но се съгласи.

Смяна.

Дробовете на Янг се изпразниха, а гръбнакът ù потъна в магма за пореден път. Тя изпъшка, отвори очи, но виждаше само бяло. С доза отчаяние, тя отново фокусира Блейк.

И светът се появи.

Не. Беше твърде… ниско? Янг премигна, видя лицето на собствения си баща. Тъмните коси на майка ù бяха далечен, забравен спомен до него. Янг премигна, сълзите в очите ù неконтролируеми – беше погребението на Съмър. Тя премигна, а Майсен беше по гръб на детската площадка, бузата му посиняваше. Имаше кръв по ръката ù. Тя погледна назад и провери дали Руби е добре. Малката ù сестричка плачеше, все още на земята, където Майсен я бе бутнал. Беше на седем и за пръв път изпита ярост. За пръв път изпита нещо, противоположно на безпомощност. За пръв път се почувства добре.

Янг премигна.

Беше на дванайсет, криеше се в съблекалнята с Рейн. Той я целуна, но нищо не беше правилно. Следващата седмица, устните на Марисол бяха по-меки от сатен, с вкус на праскови и фойерверки. Янг потръпна. Беше на шестнайсет и продаваше живота си на армията, а баща ù не можеше да се подпише под нея от пиянство. Администраторите приеха постъпването ù с неговото измънкано съгласие. Беше на осемнайсет, най-младият летец с взвод и срещна погледа на момиче от другата страна на бара. Янг се обърна, а момичето беше в леглото ù. Промени се в друга. И още една. И още. Янг отстъпи назад, видя приближаването на Шатърдом. Беше на двайсет и две, а Сирцея се бе облегнала на една от колоните, златните ù очи пронизваха. Тя беше олицетворението на полунощ, а Янг трябваше да разбере всичко за нея.

Янг премигна, на двайсет, гневна. Яростта винаги бе нейната първа, най-сигурна опорна точка, нейният 12-цилиндров двигател. Тя разби вратата и влезе в горящата сграда. Двайсет и една и леко се усмихна към камерата на репортер. Мразеше снимката на първа страница във всеки вестник.

Тогава, гръбнакът ù отново пламна.

Щеше да я докара до сълзи, ако имаше физическо тяло, но за сега Янг само простена, а всичко беше керосин за огъня. Слабо, но го чу добре ─ електронно сигнализиране. Аларми. Натискът върху прешлените ù не спираше да се увеличава.

И тогава тя отново можеше да отвори очи.

Янг дишаше тежко, гадеше ù се, беше обляна в пот, но едновременно с това замръзваше. Съвзе се в сдвоената кабина, а дисплей над нея предаваше: "ЛОККЕНТ ИНТЕРВЕНЦИЯ". Янг светкавично погледна наляво, а ребрата ù бяха клетка. Блейк не отваряше очи, беше изпъната до пречупване върху пулта.

Янг захвърли шлема си, удари бутона за освобождаване. Ръката ù сякаш тежеше тон.

─ Блейк! – извика тя, осъзнавайки, че е безполезно. Прескочи до Блейк, изтръгна кабелите от бронята ù.

─ Блейк! Моля те, моля те…

Янг удари освобождаването, взе Блейк и я постави на пода. – Блейк… – тя изскърца със зъби, потупа я по бузата, провери пулса ù. Той трептеше слабо под пръстите на Янг.

─ Умолявам те само да си в безсъзнание – издиша Янг, а сърцето ù препускаше. – Стани, Блейк. Моля те!

Блейк се изкашля, отвори очи. Янг я спря, преди да се вдигне, притисна я до себе си. Блейк дишаше дълбоко и бавно, държеше се за Янг.

─ Хей, хей, погледни ме – прошепна Янг, знаейки, че Блейк мрази шума, мрази сирените и червените светлини. – Дишай с мен.

Течният кехлибар в очите на Блейк я застопори, а глътките въздух ставаха плитки и спокойни. Блейк трудно фокусираше в лицето на Янг.

Янг искаше да ù даде от въздуха в дробовете си. Искаше да излее силата от вените си, да я предаде в Блейк. В един момент, Блейк преглътна, вдиша през носа. Изправи се, сложи ръка на главата си. Янг не сваляше очи от нея.

─ Как се чувстваш? – попита тихо тя.

Блейк отново преглътна, затвори едното си око и най-накрая центрира върху Янг.

─ Наред. Добре – каза тя, объркано. – Добре съм.

Янг се усмихна плахо.

─ Ясно.

Истината бе, че нямаше нищо различно. Без паниката за Блейк в мислите ù, умът на Янг се прочисти. Замени го нещо топло. Подслони се в средата на гръдния ù кош, малко, светло и цяло.

И несъмнено страничен ефект на това да разкъсаш живота си пред някого, без изобщо да съжаляваш. Чувстваше се здрава. Сякаш бе свалила тапетите и бе оставила Блейк да докосне дълбоките, тъмни цветове под повърхността.

Янг вдиша, отпусна раменете си с издишането. За момент затвори очи, предаде се на натиска в ребрата ù. В следващия момент, Блейк опря челата им едно до друго.

Въздухът в кабината не стигаше, но беше приятно. Като пара и лек дим.

─ Как си, шампионе? – промърмори Блейк,

Янг се засмя леко, кимна. – Добре. Просто… това беше… доста.

─ Разбирам.

Янг отново опря ръката на Блейк до устните си. Когато се отдръпна, очите на Блейк я следваха нежно. Боже, искаше да я целуне.

Но погледът на Блейк кривна нагоре и направи гримаса.

─ ЛОККЕНТ се намесиха?

Янг се извъртя, разчете думите. Най-накрая ги осъзна.

─ Какво по дяволите – изръмжа тя. Изправи се, а Блейк я последва. Янг се движеше от гняв, стъпи тежко в лабораторията, премина бариерата. Хвърли шлема си върху бюрото на Озпин с половината от желаната сила и все пак успя да сцепи дървото.

─ Какво по дяволите беше това? – извика тя. – Намесихте се в ръкохвата? За какво?

Ублек се беше отдръпнал, а Озпин беше твърде спокоен.

─ Засякохме нови данни. Решихме да терминираме връзката, за да ги регистрираме.

─ "Нови данни"? Това някаква шибана шега ли е? Можеше да _я убиеш_, ти тъпо _копеле!_

─ Янг.

Ръката на Блейк беше на лакътя ù, изправи я. Озпин се беше опрял в стола си, леко сплашен. Хвърли поглед към мониторите, отново се обърна към пилотите. Сви устни.

─ Да, разбирам, че трябва да се извиня – той започна, намести очилата си. – Бих искал да разуча този… феномен. Но с времето, което сте прекарали в обучение, ще е трудно да ви заменим.

Направи гримаса.

─ Да, извинявам се.

Янг вдигна глава, а дробовете ù се изпълниха с горещ дим. Блейк стисна ръката ù.

─ Приключихме – каза тя, ледено студена. Въздишката на Янг крещеше за пропуснатата възможност, но тя последва Блейк до брониращата стая. Беше бясна. Можеше да се усети навсякъде около тях. Походката ù беше разсичаща, насочена сила.

─ Това няма да се повтори – каза тихо тя, а Блейк бе зашеметена от контролираната опасност до нея. – Не с теб. Не с мен. Ще се погрижа за това.

Блейк се спря и хвана ръката ù.

─ Хей, стига. Ела тук – тя дръпна Янг към себе си. Блейк вдигна глава, за да улови насилието в лилавите ù очи. – Ще измисля нещо – каза тя, решителна и аналитична. – Мария ще се ядоса. Айронлуд също. Хей – тя хвана брадичката на Янг, отново я обърна към себе си. – Имам идея.

Янг застана мирно, отказвайки желанието на адреналина си.

─ Знаем как са свързани Йегарите – очите на Блейк я уловиха. – Веднъж щом получим нашия, ще преработя всички настройки.

Челюстна на Янг не се отпусна. Тя се опита да запази гнева си, да запомни лъжливото лице на Озпин. Блейк в безсъзнание. Тънки, опитни пръсти прекъснаха спомените; повдигнаха брадичката ù.

─ Добре съм, Янг – прошепна Блейк, сладка и спокойна като езеро.

След това беше невъзможно да остане ядосана. Издиша.

─ Той си остава отвратително лайно.

Усмивката на Блейк беше неудържима, а пръстите ù слязоха до китката на Янг.

─ Без съмнение.

─ И ще си представя лицето му върху боксовата круша по-късно.

─ Ще ти го нарисувам, ако искаш.

Янг се ухили и завъртя очи.

─ Може ли да не бъдеш толкова спокойна? Хората ще си кажат, че сме перфектни заедно. Че ме балансираш или нещо такова.

Блейк се засмя.

─ Представяш ли си?

Янг изтананика, тръгне с гръб напред по коридора.

─ Та, някой си мисли за мен, а? Много ми хареса.

Блейк я погледна многозначително.

─ Ами ти? Много потайно, Янг – тя я погледна от ъгълчето на окото си. – Това е ужасно нечестно.

Янг се разтрепера, а доволна усмивка се появи на лицето, дяволска и замечтана.

─ По дяволите, как очакваш да спя сега?

*******

Янг се разпери на долното легло в стаята им, сложи ръце зад главата си. Почеса се. Прозя се. След успешния Дрифт, всички пилоти бяха преместени в по-хубави стаи. Имаха малки кухни, баня и втора мивка. Нищо екстравагантно. Двуетажното легло, счупеното огледало и остарялата боя не позволяваха да се залъжеш, че има нещо луксозно.

Но Янг беше накарала Уинтър да им донесе телевизор.

Ефрейторът бе стиснал зъби с простичко "не". Когато телевизорът се появи в стаята им два дни по-късно, Блейк сложи ръка върху очите си. Промърмори нещо като "горкото момиче".

В момента, Янг не гледаше в светещия екран, а към Блейк, движеща се в кухнята. Усмихна се на тихото мърморене на Блейк. Беше чудесен навик, сладък и непринуден. Блейк си мърмореше. Най-вече на канадско-френски, но понякога и на английски.

Тя четеше инструкциите по гърба на пликчето пуканки на глас.

─ Хм – продължи Блейк. – Сложете в микровълновата… отгоре… _не _ползвайте бутона за пуканки. Хм – звучеше заинтригувана. – Няма бутон за пуканки. _Preneur de risqué._

Янг се усмихна. Не знаеше и дума от френския, камо ли смотаната канадска версия. Но беше доста сигурна, че Блейк току-що нарече пуканките "рисковани".

Тя затвори очи в удовлетворение.

─ Мария не спря да се шегува с мен след последната ни среща с нея – каза тя.

─ Наистина – отвърна Блейк. ─ Защо пък този път?

Янг се завъртя. – Дрифт данните. Каза, че всеки би се стреснал от резултатите ни. Но нарече Озпин задник, което беше приятно.

Блейк се засмя и пусна микровълновата.

─ Каза, че движим Дрифт с РАБИТ – продължи Янг. – Не би трябвало да е възможно да следваме спомените така при първи Дрифт, или нещо такова. Думите ù бяха: "Трябва да пилотирате бе, хлапета, не да флиртувате".

─ Чудна жена – Янг кимна на себе си. – Уважавам я.

Блейк лепна челото си на микровълновата.

─ Тя те обожава. Изненадана съм, че още не ти е поискала автограф.

Янг изохка.

─ Не е смешно. Техниците започват да ми досаждат.

─ Не мога да ти симпатизирам. Подпишеш ли една униформа, ще подпишеш всички.

Янг извъртя очи, спомняйки си неудобната ситуации, в която се заби миналата седмица.

─ Трябваше да оставя онова място да изгори – тя промърмори.

Блейк донесе пуканките.

─ Нямаше да се получи. Обществеността те уважава, заради идеята, която представляваш – тя бутна купчината книги, които ползваха като маса и сложи купата отгоре. – Винаги съм се удивлявала на култа към личността ти. Заради теб светът изведнъж разбра, че Южна Калифорния е военна зона, а хората там са принудени да станат собствените си спасители.

Янг сбърчи нос. Леглото беше опряно в ъгъла, а широката му страна беше срещу телевизора. Блейк седна на ръба, с лице към Янг.

─ Известна съм, защото се разбеснях пред камера, а военновъздушните направиха купчина пари от мен – Янг се вдигна.

Блейк се засмя. Наклони глава.

─ Хората решават кого ще идолизират и кого не. Ти спаси десет души от огнена смърт. Всяка култура приема това за героично. Хората се нуждаят от подобни звезди – тя хвана погледа на Янг. – А това, че си хубава, много помага.

Блейк потупа бедрото на Янг.

─ Движи се.

─ Добре де, чакай… така…

Янг се намести във възглавниците зад гърба ù, а умът ù се изпразни, когато Блейк я последва. Тя се отпусна върху Янг сякаш влизаше в топла вана, положи главата си на рамото на Янг. Мръдна се настрани и прегърна Янг през кръста. Янг преплете краката им и сложи купата с пуканки върху корема си. Лявата ù ръка се спря върху хълбока на Блейк, пръстите ù докоснаха сърцераздирателна кожа.

Цялото нещо беше изтренирано. Създадена рутина.

Всичко това бе издялало кратер в сърцето на Янг, който се запълваше само когато прекрасната топлина на Блейк беше в ръцете ù. Тежестта и височината на Блейк напомняха на Янг за перфектните неща в природата, създадени да съвпадат до най-малкия детайл; приливи, отливи, слънчеви и лунни затъмнения. Но ръката ù върху кръста на Блейк беше най-любимата ù част. Позволяваше ù да усети смехът на Блейк, трепванията и глътките въздух. Имаше три инча допир и те бяха всичко за нея.

Пуснаха филма.

Блейк се сгуши още повече в Янг.

Дланта ù беше топла, силна. Заземяваше я, задържаше я в прегръдките на Янг. Блейк се влюбваше в тази непринудена близост. Янг инстинктивно знаеше кога да се движи и кога да спре. Деликатният баланс между тях; кога, какво и къде. Удобството във физическите отношения винаги бе една тънка, неприятна линия за Блейк; изпитание, което никога не преминаваше. Но с Янг, изведнъж всички проблеми изчезваха. Нямаше промяна, не беше ново; просто изчезваха.

Тя вдиша цитрусовия шампоан на Янг. Заигра се с шева в тениската ù. Щеше да е толкова лесно да сложи ръката си под дрехата, да докосне челюстта на Янг. Да се доближи. Най-накрая да целуне вечно гладките устни.

Беше желание дълбоко в стомаха ù и слизаше надолу. Почти я остави без въздух.

Но Янг се отпусна под нея, въздъхна и сложи целувка в косата на Блейк, сякаш усещаше дискомфорта ù. Блейк се успокои, забрави изобщо за телевизора им.

Още не.


	2. Глава 2

** Преди **

След второто им влизане в кабината симулатор на ПОНС, те бяха повикани за брифинг с полковник Айронлуд и доктор Ублек в една от празните тренировъчни стаи. Янг само се радваше, че Озпин не е с тях.

Полковник Айронлуд се беше втренчил в Ублек, който пристъпи към тях с внимателен поглед и таблет в ръка.

─ Технически, едва сега започваме да изучаваме нервните връзки – той започна предпазливо, а Янг веднага се спогледа с Блейк. Той обърна таблета към тях. Купчина безразборни числа, от които Янг не се интересуваше.

─ Бихме искали да наблюдаваме вашия Дрифт по-подробно. Вашата връзка може да ни даде безценни резултати.

Янг се изправи в стола, намръщи се. Спря я лек натиск върху ръката ù.

─ Какво ви интересува в нашия Дрифт, доктор Ублек?

Тонът на Блейк беше неутрален, студен вятър, който веднага изгаси огъня в Янг. Мъжът разгледа статистиките си и въздъхна.

─ Информацията е… сложна.

─ Опитайте се.

Янг скръсти ръце, втренчи се в кльощавия човечец. Той се подсмихна нервно и вдигна таблета, показвайки таблици с пилотите.

─ Нервната връзка се пресмята според съвпадението на съзнателното и подсъзнателното – започна той, очевидно в опит да опрости нещата. – Мисловни вълни, пренесени в уравнения и графики. Честотата на тези вълни е важна за невробиологията, с която работим. Всеки човек има своя собствена честота, уникална като пръстов отпечатък. Ако двама души имат сходни честоти, ние сме способни да ги свържем неврологично и да създадем Дрифт.

Той се забърза, размаха ръце. – Както знаете, наричаме механизма на Дрифт "ръкохват"; две съзнания, които се срещат в централна точка. В последствие оценяваме тази среща в процентно съвпадение. Средният резултат на пилотите е 95.75%. За да компенсираме за оставащите 5%, ние създадохме синтетичните синапси, които да се ползват като неутрална територия в общото съзнание. Изключителна технология, всъщност…

─ Ублек, моля те.

Докторът погледна Айронлуд в извинение.

─ Ъ, така – той извади два пилота напред. – Досегашният рекорд за най-силна връзка бе от Милша и Мелани Малакайт, близначките от Южна Корея. Те достигат горе-долу 99.99%.

Той посочи снимки на техните лица – Янг се плезеше, а Блейк изглеждаше напълно нормално.

─ До днес – той присви очи, – Мис Жао Лонг, мис Беладона, вие надскочихте 100% ─ той се изкашля. ─ Достигнахте 100.02%, за да сме точни.

Янг сбърчи вежди.

─ Какво значи това?

Ублек затвори таблета и погледна Айронлуд въпросително.

─ Не знаем – каза високият мъж. – Но бихме искали да продължите с вашия Дрифт.

Янг се обърна към Блейк. Тя гледаше напред недоверчиво, но не беше притеснена. Янг кимна.

─ Ще продължим. Благодаря за информацията, сър.

─ Имате ли нужда да правим нещо друго освен стандартните тренировки, докторе?

Ублек за малко да подскочи, вдигна ръцете си във въздуха и заекна. – Не! Не, моля ви да не променяте нищо в ежедневието си.

Блейк кимна. – Разбира се.

─ Но, ъ – Ублек явно имаше внезапен и неочкван проблем с думите. – Ъ, осведомете ни ако усетите някакви промени или забележите нещо необичайно.

Нещо глождеше Янг, но тя отново кимна. Искаше просто да излязат, за да говори с Блейк.

─ Тръгваме – Айронлуд пристъпи напред.

Янг им направи път, изчака ги да напуснат стаята. Сложи ръце зад главата си, когато Блейк се обърна и срещна погледа ù.

─ Не съм виждала Ублек толкова развълнуван – каза Янг.

Блейк се съгласи.

─ Има много лоши страни на това да си първи случай в каквато и да е научна среда – тя изцъка с език. – Нещата често свършват зле за субекта.

Русокосото момиче вдигна глава.

─ Да, но ние сме лабораторни плъхове, които могат да се бият – тя се усмихна към Блейк. – Освен това, Ублек си е зубър лаборант. Само ние знам какво е чувството на нервната връзка – тя сложи мускулеста ръка върху раменете на Блейк и дръпна красавицата към себе си.

Блейк щастливо остави Янг да ги води до стаята им.

─ Осъзнаваш, че голяма част от кариерата ми е базирана на подобна дейност, което ме прави зубър, нали?

─ Ау, не бива да говориш така за себе си – Янг целуна косата на Блейк. – Още си много готина според мен.

Сърцето на Янг пееше за смеха, с който Блейк я дари. Усети как стомахът ù се обръща, когато Блейк потъна по-дълбоко в прегръдката ù.

─ Отказвам да бъда оценявана от шампион по кикбокс на ВВС, който лично повалих – Блейк се изплези.

─ Решихме да не споменаваме това отново.

─ Нямаше никакво решение.

─ Защото се подразбира.

Блейк го обмисли, докато си тананикаше. – Добре. Повече няма да говорим за това, но аз запазвам правото си да те наричам шампион – тя бутна Янг леко. – Шампионе.

Янг се изхили, а Блейк бе топлина в ръцете ù.

─ А ще говорим ли за другото?

Хуморът на Блейк не изчезваше.

─ За какво?

─ Ти. Аз. Дрифт. Нещата, които виждаме там. Чувстваме. Знаем.

Те продължиха в тишина. Блейк си взе време да премисли думите, знаейки с всяка частица от съществуването си, че ако каже "не", Янг щеше да приеме и да остави темата.

─ Ако ти искаш.

Янг усети нещо близко до вина да се забива в сърцето ù. Забави крачка заедно с Блейк.

─ Само ако и ти искаш – остави слаба гримаса да осени чертите ù, прекара няколко пръста между най-долните си ребра. Търсеше думите в стоманения таван. – Няма стандарт за нормално там. Но ако трябва ще имаме такъв и той ще се води по всичко, което може да те притесни.

Блейк кимна, забелязвайки за пръв път колко синхронизирано стъпваха.

─ Разбирам те – тя сви устни. – Усещам това. Но "нормалното" ми се струва леко невъзможно в тази ситуация. И леко скучно – тя се усмихна слабо. – Така че, нека просто продължаваме по _à notre manière. _Нашият начин.

Янг се усмихна, широко и любящо.

─ Нашият начин ми звучи много хубаво.

Тя почти припадна, когато ръката на Блейк се уви около кръста ù.

─ Да говорим – каза Блейк.

Това и направиха.

Янг открадна храна от столовата, Блейк разрови всичко в кухнята им. Имаха право да ядат каквото им харесваше, но трябваше да записват всички калории. Което не беше в стила на Янг.

Готвиха в малкия си апартамент и говореха. Смяха се, замеряха се с храна, говореха. Янг се долепи в Блейк, зяпаше как ръцете ù работеха, гушкаше се в рамото ù. И говореха.

Янг с радост разтвори сърцето си, раздели всеки слой тъга и обясни татуировките по ръката си.

─ Птици – пръстите на Блейк проследиха силуетите по кожата на Янг.

─ Майка ми се казваше Рейвън – прошепна тя; болката отдавна я нямаше, но обидата щеше да остане завинаги. – Напусна ни след като се родих. Вуйчо ми идваше от време на време – тя стисна зъби. – Майката на Руби, Съмър, почина, когато бях дете. Татко не можа да го преживее.

Блейк следваше розите, преплитащи се от лакътя ù, заслепена от кожа и мастило. Засече лилавия поглед, разделен в доверие и истина. Тя сложи ръката си върху врата на Янг, усети мускулите там. Янг наистина бе сурова сила.

─ Вече не си сама – каза тя, честност впита във всяка сричка. – Докато желаеш да има някого до теб, винаги ще имаш мен.

Какво друго можеше да направи Янг, освен да стисне тениската на Блейк и да опита да не плаче? Нежни пръсти сресаха косите ù. Стана време за вечеря.

Те измиха чиниите и се усмихваха тайно, правеха се, че не виждат. Янг миеше, Блейк подреждаше. Имаше музика, а после ниският глас на Блейк разказа за Адам, който манипулира живота на едно дете. До тях имаше празни чаши от вино. Янг ги поведе в бавна, съкратена валсова стъпка, спокойно и сигурно.

─ Блейк – Янг притисна кръста ù със солидна топлина, приближи ги. Очите ù бяха тъмно лилаво и търсеха нещо. – Себе си ли обвиняваш?

─ Вече не – отговори Блейк тихо, усмивката ù свободна.

Янг издиша. – Е. Вече не е нужно да мислиш за него – тя започна простичко. – Блондинките са далеч по-добри.

Те отново се разделиха, седнаха на леглото на Янг, говореха и се усмихваха безразборно. Янг почти се задави, когато Блейк се намести между краката ù и се облегна върху нея. Блейк само сложи ръка на коляното ù, попита за последното обаждане от Руби. Дали се е справила с изпитите.

Янг говореше с ръцете си, а Блейк се шегуваше с това как Янг щеше да комуникира, ако беше с белезници. Янг усети как Земята се преобръща, променя центъра си, за да съвпада с момичето пред нея. Беше късно. Много късно. Имаха физическо в пет сутринта, после часове по инженерство. Разделиха се, преоблякоха се и легнаха в собствените си легла. Сърцето на Янг нямаше мира. Отне и много, много време да заспи, а дишането на Блейк над нея беше хипнотичен ритъм.

Някъде надясно от сърцето ù, по-централно в гърдите ù, можеше да се усети… нещо. Като блокада в потока на съществуването ù. Янг вдиша, представи си артерии и нерви. Усети тежестта, хвана я нежно и мирно. Фокусира се.

Нещо удари в отговор.

Беше слабо, едва шепот, дим от кибритена клечка на ръба на пламък.

Беше утеха; сладка като захар, сънлива; топла.

Беше Блейк.

Не знаеше как, но беше сигурна в това. Янг се усмихна в тъмнината, завъртя се и притисна ръка до мястото. Ако я притискаше достатъчно силно, може би щеше да я предпази.

*******

Прекарваха десетчасови дни в симулатора всеки понеделник и петък.

Настройване, бягане, решаване на задачи и постоянни напомняния. Тестове за мобилност, търсения, имитации на авария, всичко, което ЛОККЕНТ можеше да се сети.

Янг усещаше умората в костите си. Душата ù беше като кърпа, изсукана и простряна пред изгарящото слънце. Сърцето ù се докарваше до предел. Кожата ù сякаш се различаваше, сякаш не съвпадаше по мускулите ù. Слагането и свалянето на ПОНС беше главозамайващо, а ЛОККЕНТ прекъсваше Дрифт след Дрифт като на шега. Янг мразеше всичко. Излизането от Дрифт беше като да влезеш внимателно в гореща вана, да свикнеш с жегата в кръвта си, след което да те хвърлят в Северния ледовит океан.

На Блейк не ù се говореше след това, а Янг не можеше да я вини. Те правеха каквото можеха в Дрифт: Блейк определяше ритъм за пулса на Янг, една сладка, дълбока хармония, която бе прекъсвана от крещящи аларми. ЛОККЕНТ не се задоволяваха, искаха да изговарят всичко на глас, вместо да работят само в Дрифт.

На Янг ù харесваше да седи под горещия душ за поне час, опитваше се да намести неравномерното чувство отляво; да успокой кожата си. Блейк опитваше да чете. Това беше любимото ù бягство. Билковият чай беше още един опит да задави сбъркания трепет в съзнанието ù. Янг знаеше, че не се получава.

Лежеше под чаршафите си, недоволна и необичайно студена. Дано поне на Блейк да ù беше топло. Затвори очи и се опита да се отпусне. Костите ù не бяха на място си.

─ Янг?

Тя отвори очи. – Да?

Вместо да отговори, Блейк се спусна от горното легло. Янг се вдигна на лакът, когато Блейк не помръдна, нещо в нея се премести, застина, заработи. Беше твърде тъмно, за да види лицето ù, но сърцето на Янг я поведе в действие. Тя вдигна завивката, подкани я с дрезгав глас.

─ Ела.

Блейк легна под завивките, сгуши се във врата на Янг без да се замисли. Янг затвори очи, погали раменете ù. Имаше аромат на жасмин. Янг се чувстваше сякаш някой я потапяше в мед и мляко. Безтегловност.

Краката на Блейк естествено се преплетоха в нейните и бяха ледено студени. Янг се изхили, а Блейк зарови носа си в ключицата на Янг и издиша. Улови бедрото на Янг с ледените си крака, което ги накара да се сборичкат.

─ Исусе Христе, да не спиш във фризер? – оплака се тя и придърпа Блейк към себе си. Янг въздъхна; гърдите ù бяха пещ, затопляха се с всяко вдишване. Тя прибра краката на Блейк между своите. Да усеща Блейк толкова близо беше неописуемо. Стегнато преплетени и неразделими. Тежестта ù; солидната мекота. Блейк беше жилеста навсякъде в следствие от уморителното всекидневие тук, но имаше копринена, уязвима кожа. Невероятна фигура. Беше опряна в Янг, облечена, но можеше да докара я до сърдечен пристъп.

─ Блейк?

─ Хъм?

Янг се усмихна на сричката, притисна устни до кичури от тъмна коприна.

─ Помниш ли преди шест месеца, когато обещах да ти казвам това, което мисля и чувствам?

Блейк се засмя, топла и гъделичкаща в гърлото на Янг.

─ Да?

─ В момента си мисля как не искам да бъда без теб – каза Янг, а потокът на съзнанието ù се изливаше постепенно. Не очакваше нищо в замяна; хвърляше стотинки в кладенеца не за късмет или отговор, просто искаше да го направи.

─ Наистина не мога да си представя да се върна към ежедневие без теб. Ти си най-доброто нещо в живота ми – тя щрихова оголената кожа под тениската на Блейк, усети миглите ù да потрепват по кожата на гърлото ù. ─ Ти си най-добрата ми приятелка. Искам да съм твоя. Да съм с теб. Никога не искам да те плаша – каза тя, а съзнанието ù положи Адам до бледия образ на изчезнала майка. – Любовта не бива да идва със задължение. Никога повече няма да е така.

Дъхът на Блейк застина в дробовете ù. Тя се отдръпна от сигурността в гърдите на Янг. Премигна в тъмнината.

─ Янг. Обичаш ли ме?

Янг въздъхна. Опря челото си в Блейк. Беше по-нежно от всяка прегръдка, по-интимно от всяка целувка. Веждите, носовете; дори устните им почти опряха едни до други.

─ Толкова много – прошепна тя. – Обичам те толкова много, Блейк. Повече, отколкото мога да изкажа.

─ Ами ако – устните на Блейк трепереха. – Ами ако този път искам задължението? Ами ако и аз искам да съм твоя?

Янг беше невъзможно близо, миглите ù докоснаха бузите на Блейк. Кадифе срещна сатен, когато Янг проговори.

─ Не ни трябват задължения. Просто няма да се оставяме.

Те се целунаха.

Беше плавно, неизбежно събиране на устните им. Сърцето на Блейк се бунтуваше, ръцете ù бяха върху челюстта на Янг. Поправи ъгълът им. Устните им съвпаднаха, Блейк се вдигна, застана над Янг, притисна се до нея. Потрепери.

Целунаха се.

Отделиха се за момент. Дишаха тежко.

Осъзнаха, че въздуха не си заслужава.

Блейк се снижи, долната ù устна попадна в зъбите на Янг, леко, почти неосезаемо. Притисна се повече, отвърна на Янг. Русокосото момиче загуби упора под нея. Тя проследи тези меки устни отново, които я приеха, _боже._

Блейк отдръпна езика си, завъртя главата си съвсем леко и – да. Това беше приятно. Янг изстена, хвана Блейк през кръста и _дръпна_. Устата на Блейк изгаряше от езика на Янг.

Те танцуваха; устните им поемаха стъпки без музика, но бяха в абсолютна песен. Ритъм на кратки, невинни срещи; дълбоки, нападателни целувки на страст; тежки, трудни, болезнени милувки. Звукът на Янг беше като афродизиак за ушите ù; Блейк се разтърси, остави ураганът в мислите ù да спре на една шумна, спешна идея.

Да се отдели от устните на Янг беше като да отреже няколко пръста, но тя би предпочела да загуби цял крайник пред това да нарани Янг. Блейк копнееше, гореща и мокра. Няколко отчаяни, последни целувки я забавиха с изказването; Янг я следваше милиметър по милиметър. Блейк потръпна срещу мощната лекота, която усещаше от стомаха на Янг под себе си.

Блейк трябваше да сложи ръка на рамото на Янг, за да я върне на матрака.

─ Обичам те – издиша тя, безразсъдна и загубила логика от нуждата. – Обичам те, откакто счупи тоягата в Куон битките. Обичам хуморът ти, страстта ти, лоялността ти, интелектът и упорството ти. Обичам начина, по който слушаш, по който учиш, по който признаваш, когато грешиш – дланите на Янг бяха натиск в бедрата ù и Блейк се молеше на бога да останат синини. Всичко, за да докаже, че това е реално. – Обичам те и не мога да си представя живот без теб.

─ Но Янг, моля те – гласът ù предаваше безнадеждност, глад. – Цялото това нещо с постепенните стъпки беше чудесно. Но може ли вече да правим секс?

Янг остана без дъх, а сърцето ù вече бе над нея, притежание на жената върху тялото ù. Но тя се осъзнава бързо, скочи. Целувката беше дълбока, гореща, ръцете на Блейк по тила и в косата ù.

Блейк изстена, а ръката на Янг продължи плавно нагоре под тениската ù.

Въздухът не им стигаше до изгрев.

*******

Имаше един единствен квартал за англоговорещи в долната част на Владивосток, който ТЗК подкрепяше. Градът щастливо осигуряваше всичко необходими за вече постоянно живущите тук чужденци. Три от сградите удобно попадаха в район с червени фенери, което винаги караше Блейк да се смее. Всичко останало се делеше на барове и малки магазинчета.

Янг тормозеше Уинтър цяла седмица.

И най-накрая спечели.

На кадетите им беше даден половин ден отпуск, от 15:00 до 21:00. Блейк прие информацията сдържано, а Янг направо се развика. Тя даде пет на Лина и Сън в час; намигна на Жон, който почти падна от стола си. Обърна се към Блейк светкавично, хвана я за ръката и тръгна към стаята им, но Блейк реши да не чака и ги дръпна в първия тъмен ъгъл на коридора, който видя.

Без дори да спира напълно, Янг приклещи Блейк до стената, целуна я. Блейк трепереше от ухапванията на Янг, преднамерени и сурови. Пълна бъркотия; опитваха се да изкажат неща, които не бяха физически.

Правеха секс почти всеки ден, два пъти на ден, цяла седмица. Като разбита язовирна стена; като вечно разрастващ се пожар. Докосваха се със задоволен копнеж, но не можеха да се наситят.

Блейк прокара пръсти през косата на Янг и дръпна, Янг се задави в стон. Блейк промени ъгъла; мръсна, порнографска целувка, от която Янг загуби силите да стои изправена, положи тежестта си на стената. Блейк отново дръпна, по-нежно, даде знак.

Янг стенеше безсрамно.

Няколко мокри, бавни целувки последваха, а Блейк се усмихваше през тях.

Когато отвори очи, Янг вече я гледаше. Никога преди не бе виждала този нюанс на лилаво в живота си и бе убедена, че някой отегчен бог го бе създал само за Янг. Те хвърляха искри. Копринените сенки, помрачавани от нежната увереност, която Блейк обичаше.

─ Ще продължиш ли да ме целуваш така, ако започнем да излизаме?

Блейк се усмихна, свободно и честно. Сложи ръка на бузата на Янг, помилва я.

─ Зависи – започна тя, а Янг рефлексивно я целуна за секунда. Сякаш изречението ставаше граматически грешно без това. – Мислиш ли, че може да спим заедно на първата среща?

Поредна целувка. Ставаха зависими.

Янг се ухили, обгърнала Блейк изцяло. Целувка.

─ Не – каза тя, а Блейк вдигна вежди. – Но се случват преспивания – тя се наведе, а Блейк се засмя и инстинктивно помогна на Янг под нея. Оплете краката си около кръста на Янг, сложи ръце върху раменете ù и беше вдигната. С тази височина, Янг трябваше да вдигне глава, за да я целуне, което прати тръпки по гръбнака на Блейк.

─ Добрият секс и преспиванията са антитези – тя изтананика, наслаждавайки се на безтегловността. – Всички знаят това. Научно доказано е.

Янг се засмя; жена с широко опит в преспиванията и незадоволителния секс. Което Блейк добре знаеше.

─ Схванах – каза тя. – Връзка, после първа среща, после секс на първата среща – още една развеселена целувка. – Има смисъл.

─ Или… ─ изтананика Блейк. – Може да го направим по нашия начин.

─ Който е?

─ Секс, връзка, секс, среща.

Янг не можеше да не хленчи. Въпросите ù бяха задъхани и отчаяни, защото Блейк се _притискаше _в нея мъчително.

─ Боже… боже, кога може да тръгнем?

─ 15:00.

─ А колко е сега?

─ 13:30.

─ Ще сме навреме, нали?

─ Да.

─ Боже, мила, трябва да спреш, защото не мога да мисля така.

─ Дай ми двайсет минути и никога повече няма да ме молиш да спра.

Янг се засмя, усети усмивката на Блейк върху гърлото си. Янг се стегна, пое цялата тежест на Блейк и тръгна. Блейк трепереше.

─ Янг – скара се тя, но Янг се ухили и продължи по коридора.

─ Не – Янг игнорира оплакването, наслаждавайки се твърде много на червенината по бузите на Блейк.

─ Ей! – британският акцент на Лина се чу иззад един ъгъл. – Безсрамната двойка! Искате ли да дойдете с нас на вечеря?

─ Съжалявам, но мислим да правим смотан секс на първата си среща! – изкрещя в отговор Янг, а Блейк скри смеха си в рамото на ù.

Амелия извика нещо на френски и Блейк се изправи, извика в отговор. Жената не спря да се кикоти.

Янг я попита какво са си казали, докато се преобличаха. Блейк се усмихна и си избра обеци.

─ Тя каза: "оргазмът си е оргазъм, първи или сто и първи".

Янг се изхили и обу ботушите си. – Как ù отговори?

Блейк се усмихна в огледалото, обърна се и целуна челото на Янг на път за якето си.

─ Че единственият проблем при нас ще е кой да получи сто и първия.

*******

Беше последният им месец във Владивосток и Янг извика, падна на тепиха и изпсува. Стискаше се за главата и едвам чу как Пира притеснено се извинява. _Боже, _това ужасно болеше.

Беше се разсеяла по средата на смесената бойна сесия. На тепиха до тях, Блейк бе повали Сън. Беше шедьовър. Янг трябваше да го види. Хората не игнорираха най-красивите гледки в природата, беше необходимо да им се наслаждаваш.

Докато тя не внимаваше, Пира я шибна с тоягата право в слепоочието. Бяла светкавица покри полезрението ù и Янг се стовари като камара. За съжаление остана в съзнание.

─ По дяволите, много си силна. Извинявай, извинявай, вината беше моя. Добре съм. Само секунда.

Янг изсъска през зъби и се завъртя по гръб, опита се да застопори усещанията си. Едвам се изправи на крака, разтръска главата си. Издиша и видя как всеки един от пилотите се бе втренчил в нея, изненадан или объркан.

Тя се намръщи, обърна се към Блейк, за да я попита, но Блейк бе облещила очи в нея, а руменина покриваше бузите ù.

─ Ъъъ…

Янг усети някой да я тупа по гърба.

─ Човече! – изкрещя Жон. – От кога знаеш френски?!

Янг вдигна вежди.

─ Не знам френски.

Изведнъж Блейк се появи пред нея, покри челюстта ù с длани, обърна главата ù в двете посоки, нагоре и надолу. Примижа, разучи очите ù.

─ Коя дата сме?

Янг завъртя очи. Нямаше сътресение, но остави Блейк да я провери.

─ _Трети април._

Блейк зяпна, сви вежди. Премигна и скри изражението си плавно.

─ Можеш ли да ми кажеш _какво яде за закуска?_

Янг въздъхна. ─ _Две яйца и йогурт и някакво мюсли._

Блейк присви устни.

─ _Повече мюсли, отколкото йогурт, нали?_

Янг кимна, ръцете на Блейк топли и нежни върху брадичката ù. Блейк беше толкова, толкова красива. Имаше най-невероятната усмивка. Най-сладките устни. Янг искаше да я целуне. Можеше да падне на колене.

Блейк почервеня, свали ръцете си. Обърна се към тепиха, където всички горе-долу се бяха върнали по местата си. Само Жон гледаше към Пира с най-неудобното и неловко изражение, на което бе способен.

─ Ще я заведа до лекарите – каза Блейк. – Ще се продължиш ли спаринга с Пира, Сън?

Сън кимна, разтегна се и зае позиция. Пира ги гледаше притеснено, внимателно. Блейк махна с ръка, за да я успокои.

─ Кажете на Озпин! – извика Жон след тях, а Блейк кимна. Янг сбърчи вежди, объркана.

Остави Блейк да ги заведе до стаята им и се изненада от внезапната си умора. Блейк ù подаде бутилка с вода, сложи да я седне на леглото и ù забрани да мърда. Търсеше нещо из кухнята и пишеше по телефона си в същия момент. Върна се и седна до Янг.

─ Имаш сътресение – каза Блейк. – Ето ти болкоуспокояващи.

Янг се смръщи. – Как може да ме обвиняваш в мозъчна травма? Отговорих на въпросника ти.

Блейк вдигна вежда. ─ Днес е трети март, а ти яде сандвич за закуска. Аз ядох йогурт. Вземи хапчетата, Янг.

Русокосата жена сбърчи нос.

─ Е, по дяволите – тя глътна хапчетата, а Блейк я гледаше с нещо като уплах в очите си. Янг отпи малко вода. – Какво?

─ Говореше френски. По-точно псуваше на френски – Блейк я разучи отново. – А после каза на иврит, че ще паднеш на колене пред ме.

Янг си взе кратка пауза.

─ Добре. Имам сътресение.

*******

Озпин го нарече "Душевен Дрифт".

─ _Доста драматично_ – промърмори Блейк, прелиствайки страница в книгата си. Янг ù се усмихна от ъгълчета на устата си, щастлива само да я гледа. Тази сутрин, Блейк се бе събудила в другия край на леглото.

─ Приличаш на мокра котка – изкикоти се Янг, а Блейк беше по-бледа и сънлива от обичайното. Тя присви очи в Янг, сякаш щеше да я удуши. Янг се усмихна още по-широко и приближи стола си до леглото. Блейк изпъшка, но все пак се премести в скута ù.

Янг си тананикаше, ужасно доволна от реакцията ù. Блейк веднага скри лицето си във врата на Янг, прегърна силните рамене. Блейк беше сладко сънлива и мека. Беше се къпала снощи и още имаше аромат на лавандула.

─ Какво има? – попита тихо Янг, галейки с една ръка гърба на Блейк, с другата бедрото ù. Блейк издаде недоволен звук, зарови се по-дълбоко в Янг.

─ Главоболие.

Янг масажираше мускулите под дланите си, успокояваше Блейк по себе си.

─ Не те усетих да се будиш снощи.

Блейк издаде друг звук.

─ Не съм. Главата просто ме боли. Странно е. Сякаш съм жадна или нещо такова.

Янг кимна, посегна за кафето си на масата зад Блейк. Спря се, когато Блейк вдигна глава, опитвайки се да не го разлее. За нейна изненада, Блейк обърна глава към чашата, отпусна се, затвори очи.

─ Мирише невероятно.

─ Ъ. Какво?

─ Уникално е – Блейк се завъртя, взе чашата. Вдиша дълбоко и се усмихна, слабо и спокойно. Янг я зяпаше. Зяпна още повече, когато Блейк отпи.

Блейк буквално простена. Беше нереално.

─ Какво за бога…

Блейк отвори очи, леко се осъзна, но само въздъхна и се отпусна назад в Янг. Прегърна я през раменете със свободната си ръка. Янг вдигна вежди, свидетел на пълната, 180° промяна в Блейк, която отново вдиша дълбоко и отпи.

─ Трябва да кажем на Озпин, че ме направи зависима от кофеин.

Янг хлъцна, все още не осъзнаваше напълно ситуацията.

─ Е, не можеш да кажеш, че не съм ти дала нищо.

Блейк вдигна глава. – Превърнах те в трилингвист, а ти ми даде зависимост от кафени зърна. Как може това да е честно?

─ _Зависимост от кафе и неповторим секс._

Блейк се засмя от намигването, съпровождащо френския на Янг, а дълбоката привързаност си личеше във всяка сричка. ─ Това значи само, че ще ми правиш кафе. Всяка сутрин. До края на света. Това е само твоя вина.

Янг се съгласи, сърцето ù слабо и бавно.

─ Всяка сутрин. Да, мога да се погрижа.

Блейк я изгледа задоволено, изчервена. Целувката им имаше вкус на щастие и еспресо.

Озпин почти припадна от вълнение, а Ублек беше като статуя до него. Последваха пълни медицински прегледи.

Блейк записа килограмите и височините им без да се замисли. Янг щастливо свали тениската си за стетоскопа, и радостно отговори на "забавните" въпроси.

─ Последният сексуален контакт беше около 05:45 тази сутрин.

Гудлич лепна стетоскопа остро в ребрата на Янг. ─ А мис Беладона?

Янг се ухили, остро и уверено. – Около 05:50.

Жената извъртя очи и бързо го записа.

Янг намигна на Блейк, която преживяваше стоматологичен преглед и можеше само да вдигне вежди.

В край на сметка откриха, че зрението на Блейк е поправено на 20/20. Перфектното зрение на авиатор от Янг. Слухът на Блейк пък се беше пренесъл в нея, беше изтрил години от щети на шумни двигатели.

─ Удивително е – Ублек се стрелкаше около тях, ризата му бе смачкана, а той носеше поне три вида очила на главата си. ─ Мозъците ви са се научили да пренасят повредени електрически сигнали по други канали, за да различават зрение и слух по нов начин. Удивително!

За Янг, това просто значеше, че Блейк още по-лесно се разтапя в ръцете ù. Не че преди бе трудно, но това беше изцяло ново преживяване. Познаваха себе си и всичко за телата си. Инстинктивно, Янг знаеше точно какво да направи и кога. Знаеше какво ще почувства Блейк и колко дълбоко. Силно. Детайлно.

Имаха моменти, в които потъваха една в друга, губеха съзнание; докосваха бедра, устни, ръце, сякаш този ден, тази целувка, беше за последно. Понякога Янг можеше да се закълне, че нищо физическо не ги дели. Беше мръсно, тежко, горещо и безнадеждно.

Блейк течеше във вените ù. Тя беше кръвта в сърцето ù, жегата под кожата ù.

Душевният Дрифт имаше много последствия.

Янг започна да хвърля неща по Блейк, когато тя не внимаваше, само за да види как тъмнокосата жена вдига ръка точно навреме, за да ги хване. Блейк осъзна, че докато бе в полезрението на Янг, можеше да върви и да чете едновременно, а нещо инстинктивно ù казваше къде и как да стъпи.

Но най-доброто от последствията бе Ембър Шрауд.

Заведоха ги до машината сякаш бяха петгодишни на път да получат първото си кученце. Озпин ги посрещна с Айронлуд, Гудлич, Порт, Ублек и Мария. Дори не можеха да се мерят със стъпалото на Йегара си.

─ Отдавна знаем, че вие ще сте пилотите на този Йегар – започна Озпин. Той посочи Мария и техниците зад нея. ─ С помощта на инженерите ни и с данните от вашия ръкохват, Ембър Шрауд е специално оптимизиран за личния ви боен стил.

Мария застана пред тях и разгъна чертежа на част от машината.

─ Осемдесет метра висок, 1,980 тона тежък – тя ги гледаше с гордост. – Това е нашият шедьовър. Единственият Марк-III, който сме конструирали. 98BD хипер драйвери с въртящ момент, ядрени турбини, 10TK стабилизатори и 08FS охлаждащи системи. Всичко това върви на Арк-9 ядрен реактор – тя се усмихна победоносно.

Янг хвърли поглед на Блейк, която още малко и щеше да се разплаче от описанията, а после внимателно разучи чертежа. Загледа се нагоре.

─ Две плазмени оръдия? – попита тя. ─ Мислех, че Ембър Шрауд ще е с GD6 верижен меч?

Мария кимна, доволна от интереса на аудиторията си. Посочи една от схемите.

─ Имаме плазмен меч под стабилизаторите. Както каза Озпин, този Йегар е скроен по ваша мярка.

Блейк се ухили. Зубър. Янг ù се радваше само като я гледаше. Блейк усети притеглянето на обич и се обърна, фиксира върху Янг.

─ Кажи "благодаря ти, Мария" – усмихна се тя. Янг се засмя. Погледна възрастната и дребна жена.

─ Благодаря, Мария – каза тя, напълно искрена.

─ Няма защо – тя вдигна ръка. – Само я пазете.

*******

Упражнение в сдвоената кабина. Последната стъпка преди завършването.

Трябваше да останат в кабината в продължение на седемдесет и два часа, за да симулират авария, с която ЛОККЕНТ не можеше да се справи. Седемдесет и два часа в тясното пространство, със скучната пакетирана храна от кабината. Броните бяха сравнително чисти, попиваха пот като естествена защита срещу късо съединение на електрографитите, който предаваха импулсите от мускулите им до Йегара. Очевидно борбата с Грим щеше да включва много пот.

Броните им предоставяха и кислород.

Първите дванайсет часа имаха нещо подобно на разговор, като Янг подреждаше линийки от съзнанието си и ги пращаше към Блейк, която ù отвръщаше. Блейк работи с Янг известно време, за да свалят тръбите с кислород към броните си и да направят по-широка система, която да снабдява цялата кабина. Свалиха шлемовете си и спаха до двадесет и четвъртия час. Разсъниха се, разтегнаха се колкото можеха в броните, сбориха се за около час. След четиридесет часа в кабината, Янг започна да си измисля игри, с които да забавлява Блейк. Няколко часа по-късно се излегна на пода.

─ Дали ЛОККЕНТ ни наблюдават?

Блейк се усмихна мазно, разгледа наръчника за аварии за трети път. – Ако ни наблюдават, то тогава те имат моето искрено съжаление. Горката Уинтър.

Янг изсумтя. ─ Недей да съжаляваш Уинтър.

─ Не мога да не ù съчувствам. Само нечовешкото ù търпение я спасява от теб. Ако още не са я канонизирали като светец, значи има нещо нередно с църквата.

─ Не съм толкова лоша – протестира тя. Обърна към тавана. ─ Толкова ли съм лоша, Уинтър?

Блейк се изсмя.

─ Този Айронлуд е голям задник, а? – тя зачака. – Хора? Има ли някой? Ехооооо…

Тя сбърчи нос. – Ако никой не ни гледа, значи сме свободни да правим каквото си искаме.

Блейк вдигна вежда и се подсмихна, даваща съгласието си. Янг се озъби.

─ Хей, тихите наблюдатели! Изключвайте апаратурата. С Блейк ще правим секс.

Опря глава на земята и зачака. Хвърли поглед на Блейк, която вдигна рамене. Тъмнокосата жена остави наръчника, изправи се, разтегна се. Издиша, изгледа Янг отчаяно и жадно. Отключи болтовете в раменете на бронята си, остави плочите на пода. Разкопча ризницата си; кремавата кожа вкара ума на Янг в действие и тя подскочи.

Веднага се чу глас в кабината.

─ Кадети Беладона и Жао Лонг, молим ви да се въздържате от сексуален контакт.

Блейк се огледа, чудейки се къде е позиционирана камерата. Янг сбърчи вежди.

─ Не знам какво друго очаквате да правим в подобна реална ситуация.

Блейк изцъка с език, заигра се с яката си.

─ Ако това наистина се случи, ще е най-добре да подсилим пилотската си връзка, в случай, че отново стартираме Ембър Шрауд.

Янг се ухили и прехапа устни.

На Айронлуд му отне твърде дълго да се обърне отново към тях.

─ Повтарям, въздържайте се от сексуален контакт в кабината.

Янг въздъхна и вдигна ръце. – Това упражнение вече е твърде нереалистично. Защо трябва да се преструваме, че смъртното ми желание няма да е да те видя гола за последен път?

Блейк се засмя с пълно гърло, напомни на Янг за ноти и ангелски песни, и закопча ризницата си.

─ Аз ще искам да видя Уинтър в цивилни дрехи поне за секунда.

Янг се облещи. – Боже мой, ти си права. Как можах да забравя?

Блейк не спря да се смее.

Те минаха през часовете невредими и непроменени. Да свалят броните беше като да сменят кожи. Беше божествено. Отново облякоха униформи и забързаха към стаята си, в състезание за банята. В коридора засякоха Лина и Амелия.

─ Приятели! Чухте ли новините?

Блейк поклати глава. – Току-що минахме седемдесет и втория час.

Лина ги погледна в симпатия.

─ Ние излязохме вчера – тя посочи партньора си. – Но познайте какво е станало през това време? – тя извади един смачкан лист от джоба си. – Вие сте последните завършили… само да видя… - тя прокара пръст по страницата. – Айла и Джеси не минаха, сестрите за малко да се убият, а другите японци се отказаха. Мичиру се оказа бременна! Харука не спрял да реве от щастие. Знаете какво значи това: ние сме рейнджъри!

Лина скочи върху Амелия и се развика от радост.

Янг вдигна вежди и се обърна към Блейк. ─ _Те не знаят, че на нас вече ни обещаха Ембър Шрауд_ – тя заговори на иврит. Канадско-френския беше труден за европейските французи, но те не рискуваха.

Блейк проследи линията и бързо отвърна. – _Само ние сме били потвърдени._

*******

Назначенията им се изясниха в деня преди завършването.

[Лима: Близнак Виридиан, Храбър Аркос]

[Хонг Конг: Реликвен Войн, Пазител Атлас]

[Анкоридж: Ембър Шрауд]

[Сидни: Уйдол Трейсър, Слънце Тридент]

Сбогуванията им бяха горчиви, но развълнувани. Близначките Малакайт отиваха в Лима с Жон и Пира; Оскар и Озма Паин тръгваха за Хонг Конг с Пени и Сиел. Сидни щеше да получи Лина и Амелия, Сън и Нептун. Блейк и Янг бяха дадени на Анкоридж. За тяхно огромно съжаление, Айронлуд затвърждаваше главния ЛОККЕНТ там.

Завършването им донесе чисто нови тагове и рангове. Никой друг в света не беше като тях, така че новите им постове ги отличаваха.

─ Рейнджър Жао Лонг, рейнджър Беладона – Уинтър ги поздрави при кацането им в Анкоридж. Янг върна поздрава, за да я освободи. Те бяха първите пилоти на поста си, заради защитната стратегия, тъй като Йегарите трябваше да се разглобят и да бъдат пренесени до новите си домове. Анкоридж беше ключова точка като главен център на ЛОККЕНТ и тактически пейзаж за целия Тихи океан.

─ Тук ли си назначена? – извика Янг, борейки се с роторите на хеликоптера.

Уинтър кимна.

─ Като адютант на Айронлуд.

Янг направи гримаса. – Извинявай.

Уинтър не коментира. Блейк се пресегна и стисна ръката ù. Уинтър се отпускаше с формален контакт.

─ Радвам се, че си ти – каза Блейк.

Уинтър я разбираше.

Ако щяха да ги следят, поне бяха поставили някого, на когото можеха да се доверят.

Доколкото ставаше дума за Шатърдом, този не бе по-различен от онзи във Владивосток. Но сега, като рейнджъри, имаха право на повече свобода. Получиха стая, която приличаше на апартамент, дори имаше диван и кухненска маса.

Мария дойде с тях, за да наглежда сглобяването на Ембър Шрауд. През това време новите рейнджъри си нямаха работа, а Уинтър им издейства седмица отпуск от Айронлуд.

Уинтър не дискутира дали е било трудно да го убеди. В онази седмица Блейк се запозна с Руби, а Янг с Кали и Гира Беладона. Идеята за това им дойде от кратък разговор, който се случи, както повечето техни разговори, в леглото.

─ Кога искаш да видиш Руби във Ванкувър?

Задоволеният поглед на Блейк преля в изненада. – Ще се запозная със сестра ти във Ванкувър?

Янг се подхили, целуна корема на Блейк и положи главата си там. Блейк не спираше да си играе с косата ù.

─ Да. Виждали сте се дигитално, но не е същото. Тя наистина иска да се срещнете.

Блейк само издиша шумно, натисна с върха на пръстите си в скалпа на Янг. Въпросът не беше _кога,_ но Блейк нямаше нужда да разяснява.

Потопиха се в тишина, прекъсната само от леко поместване на Блейк. Янг вдигна глава, сбърчи вежди. Блейк погали челото ù.

─ Искаш ли да се запознаеш с майка ми? И с втория ми баща?

Янг премигна, дробовете ù се изпълниха с колеблива надежда. Надеждата винаги беше сложна и никога не оставаше твърде дълго.

─ Да – отговори най-накрая тя, сигурна и уверена. Помести се нагоре, целуна ключицата на Блейк.

─ Да, искам да се запознаем. Знам, че нещата между вас са малко странни, но те са част от живота ти. Искам да съм част от живота ти.

Блейк нежно сложи ръце на лицето ù.

─ Ти си – каза тя, допря челата им. – Ако трябва да сме честни, всъщност те ще се запознаят с теб.

Янг изсумтя и сбърчи нос.

─ В такъв случай трябва да се разберем за зестрата ти. Имате ли земя? Овце? Конете са за предпочитане. Ще ми трябва компенсация ако ще взимам дъщеря им.

Блейк вдигна вежда.

─ Съмнявам се, че биха ти дали цял кон за мен.

Янг се засмя, шумно и заслужено. Блейк ù позволи целувка, Янг въздъхна. – Боже, влюбена съм в теб.

Руби беше първа. Те наеха кола, за да я вземат от летището и чакаха Руби да излезе от тълпата пристигащи. Все някога този век. Янг се облегна върху колата, придърпа Блейк между краката си.

Блейк Беладона беше единствената жена на планетата, която можеше да носи черни дънки, ботуши и бяла риза и някак си да изглежда сякаш е хванала последния самолет от седмицата на модата в Милано. Янг беше с дънки и кожено яке.

─ Знаеш ли, утре за пръв път от осем месеца насам ще бъдем да повече от сто метра една от друга.

Блейк погали гладката кожа зад ухото на Янг.

─ Казват, че липсата кара сърцето да копнее.

Янг кимна мъдро. – Да. И сексът постига подобни резултати.

Блейк се загледа в предницата на колата. – Няма да е най-доброто първо впечатление, но определено е забавна история за Коледа.

Янг се изхили.

─ Руби по-скоро би умряла, отколкото да чуе нещо подобно за снахата си.

Блейк вдигна вежди. – Не пропуснахме ли няколко стъпки, шампионе?

Янг се смръщи, престори се на разсеяна. Блейк се подсмихна, завъртя очи и придърпа Янг надолу за целувка.

Нещо като шесто чувство се плъзна надолу по гръбнака на Янг. Блейк се отдръпна и се огледа около тях, веднага засече камерата. Вместо да се крие, фотографът вдигна телефона по-високо. Блейк трепна, загуби комфорт. Кръвта на Янг пламваше, усещайки прашеца на притеснение от нея.

─ Хей – Блейк взе вниманието ù, усмивката ù беше тайна. – Всичко е наред. – Тя сложи ръка върху ухото на Янг. – Щеше да се случи в един момент.

Янг стегна челюст, още усещаше тръпките по Блейк. – Ти не си някаква атракция – изръмжа тя. – Ти си моята приятелка. Нямат право…

─ Знам – успокояваше я Блейк. – Права си. Но предпочитам да съм твоя приятелка, вместо посетител в затвора, защото ти си решила да убиеш човек, който ме снима.

Янг се пречупи пред светлината в очите на Блейк. Изсумтя.

─ Добре – отвърна Янг. – Само този път. Ще покажа милост – тя дръпна колана на Блейк леко. – Ще има ли проблем да ме целунеш сега, когато имаме публика?

Блейк я изгледа предизвикателно. – Това тест за воайорство ли е, или истински въпрос?

Янг се подхили. – Може да е и двете.

Блейк се усмихна, приглади русите коси. – Ще те целуна, защото така искам. Не ме интересува дали хората смятат това за новина.

─ О, ние определено ще сме в новините – изтананика Янг, а ръцете ù бяха на ръба на опасна територия. – Бих сложила дупето ти на първа страница на всеки вестник, ако можех – тя се ухили. – Имаш най-страхотно дупе, мила. Убийствено. Никой не може да го оспори.

Блейк се пречупи, разсмя се в ръцете на Янг. Завъртя очи и нежно я целуна.

─ Ти си ужасна и аз не те харесвам.

─ Не звучиш напълно сигурна – подсмихна се Янг.

Те отново се целунаха, невинно и кратко. Янг се изправи от колата и вдигна вежди от изненада.

─ Много се радвам, че нямаш нищо против да сме по новините, мила.

Блейк усети искрите на недоволство от Янг и се обърна. Не беше просто една камера, а цяла стена от тях. Като бавно движещ се храст от електронни квадратчета. Беше въпрос на време някой да стане още по-смел.

─ Янг, кой е това? – обади се един безстрашен глас.

Блейк направи гримаса, стъпи назад в Янг. ─ Израелска принцеса – извика Янг. – Пазя честта ù. Следващ въпрос.

Събралата се тълпа се раздели в кикот и разяснения. Устната на Блейк трепна, а Янг я прегърна към себе си.

─ Как е името ù?

─ Заедно ли сте?

Янг изсумтя. Блейк усети движението преди да се случи, с разширен и волен Дрифт между тях. Тя хвана ръката на Янг, която я завъртя драматично, наклони я, а после сложи ръка на сърцето си.

─ Мили боже, какво _е_ името на тази красавица? – изохка Янг и стисна дланта си в юмрук. – Фаталност, твоето име е жена.

Блейк се усмихна; Янг беше толкова щастлива да я покаже на света. Да покаже тази нова част от себе си. Янг усети разтапящата топлина отвътре.

─ Полека, Шекспир – Блейк се засмя. – Тази пиеса не свършва добре за главните герои.

Янг намигна и я изправи на крака, а тълпата около тях само се увеличаваше.

─ Хайде де, Янг! Кажи ни!

Янг огледа Блейк сякаш я виждаше за първи път.

─ Нямам идея, току-що я срещнах – извика обратно Янг. – Но тя има прекрасни целувки и аз не я давам!

Още смях, но Янг засече ярко червено яке в тълпата. Блейк обърна глава натам в същата секунда. Руби подскачаше и махаше с ръце зад стълкновението от хора.

Янг усети влечение в сърцето си. Хвана погледа на Блейк, тези игриви златни очи. Блейк вдигна вежда и кимна конспиративно.

Изведнъж Янг се извърна, вдигна слънчевите си очила и се направи на шокирана. – _Боже мой, _това Жакс Шний с проститутка ли е? – извика тя.

Цялата тълпа се обърна в зададената посока моментално, а Янг се плъзна по предницата на колата. Блейк сложи ръка на вратата и скочи вътре като котка. Двете се наместиха на седалките точно когато Руби затръшна задната врата.

Янг натисна газта и остави тълпата зад тях.

Тя издиша, а Руби не спираше да се смее.

Блейк се обърна към нея.

─ Здрасти Руби, радвам се, че най-накрая се срещаме – тя подаде ръка. – Казвам се Блейк.

Руби хвана дланта ù с две ръце и извика, а Блейк само се усмихна на маниакалната реакция. Янг усети изгаряща душата радост.

*******

Гудлич бе първия G-изследовател, който разгада пролома. Преди нея, хората смятаха, че Грим бяха ефект на ядрени тестове и радиационни отравяния. Оказа се обаче, че е разкъсване на измерението на дъното на Марианската падина. Грим не бяха просто извънземни; те бяха от друга галактика. Ползвайки технологии на светлинен прах, ТЗК бързо намери начин да следи състоянието на пролома.

И след почти девет месеца тишина от падането на Сидни, техните скенери прихванаха сигнал. Ембър Шрауд беше задействан.

─ Категория I, на четири часа от Чудотворната миля, канадски бряг – Уинтър ги осведоми на път за брониращата стая. Всичко още миришеше на стиропор, току-що извадено. Уинтър се въртеше около тях нервно, докато техниците ги обличаха.

─ Би трябвало да стигнете навреме ако бързате, така че няма да ви спускат. Ублек го именува Берингел. Нямаме визуален контакт, така че влизате на сляпо. Ще съм в ЛОККЕНТ кулата с Айронлуд.

Янг се подсмихна, взе шлема си.

─ Не е ли _полковник_ Айронлуд?

Уинтър вече беше на предела си. Блейк я сръчка в ребрата.

─ Добре – изпъшка тя и кимна към стресирания ефрейтор. – Ще се видим скоро.

─ Късмет – прошепна Уинтър и излезе.

Янг отпусна раменете си. Блейк прибра косата си за шлема. Янг направи същото.

─ Чакай – Янг я спря. Блейк вдигна брадичка, изненадана. Янг сложи ръката, държаща шлема зад кръста ù, а другата зад врата ù. Пристъпи напред, целуна я и сложи шлема. Когато отново вдигна глава, тя видя втория си пилот.

─ Да ги смажем – ухили се тя.

Те влязоха в кабината с чувство на тежест, натиск. Това беше първият ден за Йегар програмата. Всичко, за което се подготвяха. Знаеха как всичко работи, бяха преминали през хиляди тестове и проби, но трябваше да го докажат. Те стъпиха в скобите, чуха задействането на електроните връзки. Янг положи дясната си ръка през кръглия скенер, официалната дясна ръка на Йегара. Блейк направи същото с лявата.

─ Рейнджър Жао Лонг, рейнджър Беладона.

Гласът на Уинтър прозвуча чисто в кабината, а Янг сложи ръка на говорителите им.

─ Добро утро, Уинтър. Как ти звучи да гледаш едно зрелищно шоу?

Въздишката не се чу по комуникаторите, но Блейк знаеше, че я има.

─ Генерал Айронлуд присъства – съобщи тя.

─ Започнете скачването, ефрейтор – чу се тонът на Айронлуд.

Подготвителният процес мина покрай Янг. Сърцето ù удряше в ребрата, вълнение преливаше от вените ù. Тя се фокусира при гласа на Блейк.

─ Ембър Шрауд…

Янг я погледна. – Старт на скачване.

В следващата секунда, кабината се спусна, летеше право надолу в контролирано падане. Позиционира се точно в Ембър Шрауд и закова. Командите на ЛОККЕНТ светеха по мониторите над главите им.

Събирането потвърдено.

Протокол пилот към пилот, стартира.

Връзка пилот към пилот, стартира.

Ембър Шрауд, първа клетка.

Отброяване.

И следва ръкохвата.

Тези дни беше по-безболезнен, тъй като Озпин подобри ПОНС системите. Но отново, внезапно, Блейк бе навсякъде.

В сърцето ù; в главата ù; в дробовете ù; в ръцете ù. Усещаше това, което усещаше Блейк, мислите им се преплитаха и препокриваха като нишки на плат. Чувствата им бяха неразличими. Заедно, те бяха едно цяло, движещо се в две тела. Способни да мислят и да се движат независимо, но избирайки да не го правят.

Янг се усмихна на данните за успешен нервен Мост, а Блейк се смееше на задоволството ù. Удивително.

─ Ръкохват силен и сигурен – обади се Уинтър.

Янг удари панела за техния микрофон. – Калибрирам дясно полукълбо.

─ Калибрирам ляво полукълбо.

Уинтър добави прочитите им за нервна дейност, а Айронлуд зае мястото си и повтори заповедите им. На осемдесет метра височина, Янг гледаше как отварят вратите на клетката, а платформата на Ембър Шрауд тръгна напред.

─ Разбрано, сър – изпъшка Янг. – Отиваме, убиваме го, връщаме се и отваряме едно шампанско.

Но получи отговор, но обвиващата се радост на Блейк беше потвърждение за добра шега.

─ Готова? – попита тя веднъж щом Ембър Шрауд излезе на бял свят.

Блейк се разсмя, волно и свободно. – С теб? Винаги. Да вървим на лов.

Направиха първа стъпка.

Втора.

Стерео. Хармония. Подобен синхрон дори не се забелязваше. От ъгълчето на окото си, Янг можеше да види огледало на движенията си в Блейк, но не знаеше кой имитира кого. Нямаше значение. В Йегар, те бяха неразрушим небостъргач.

Ходещ континент, титан на физиката.

Непобедими.

След битката, след страха, след тръпката, победа. След като се върнеха на брега, Блейк щеше да даде изявление на пресконференцията, което щеше да я превърне в новото лице на ТЗК; героиня на едно поколение.

Но тук, сега, Янг бавно стъпваше със скобите. Ембър Шрауд им се подчиняваше, потапяше се във водата. След минути бяха до коленете в Тихия океан. Дъното би убило човек, но те едвам усещаха налягането. Ембър Шрауд беше толкова масивна, че тежестта бе като гъдел.

Те продължиха в дълбочините, на мили от брега. Океанът беше катранено черен, слънцето още не бе изгряло.

Уинтър се чу от комуникаторите.

─ Ембър Шрауд, с повишено внимание. Регистрираме Грим отпечатък. Имате ли видимост?

─ Не – Янг стисна зъби, търсейки във водата, докато Блейк работеше със сензорите над тях.

И тогава последва нечовешки, разкъсващ рев, а те бяха хвърлени напред, едвам се задържаха. Пултовете в кабината ги поеха, но те трудно удържаха баланс навреме с Ембър Шрауд. Грим беше минал зад тях и скочил от водата.

Те се обърнаха в тандем, отстъпиха, за да преценят ситуацията.

Нещото беше огромно. Съвпадаше с размерите на Ембър Шрауд. Небостъргач. Мастилено, петролно сиво покриваше кожата му, разкъсана на места. Имаше масивно чело; червени очи, пълни с хищнически инстинкт.

Имаше две дълги ръце, чиито лакти бяха под водата.

Блейк веднага подготви стратегия, Янг започна да действа по нея в същата секунда. Заедно, те снижиха глава и стъпиха напред; класически бокс с крошета като скоростни влакове, които запратиха главата на Грим назад.

Грим изрева, смаза рамото си в дясната ръка, която Янг и Блейк държаха в защита. Беше _бързо_.

Но Ембър Шрауд имаше много повече.

В същия дъх, Янг навлезе за още едно кроше, а Блейк върна лявата ръка назад, една и съща идея в съзнанията им.

─ Зареждам плазма оръдие – Блейк превключи бутоните.

Грим изръмжа, извъртя тяло от силата на удара. Когато Янг завърши удара, Блейк я срещна, за да асистира в движението на лявата ръка. Те събраха юмруците на Ембър Шрауд, вдигнаха ги над главата на Йегара се и ги забиха в оголения врат на Грим.

Той се развилня, удари с рамо в дясната страна на Ембър Шрауд.

И двете изпъшкаха, усещайки си болката. Янг веднага хвана рамото, задържа Грим с гръб към тях.

─ Блейк!

─ Ясно!

Заедно, те изтеглиха Грим назад, оплетоха дясната си ръка около врата на чудовището. Плазменото оръдие зареди. Янг изръмжа и те изпразниха оръдието в гърба на Грим. Ядрената енергия прогори кожа и вътрешности, а сива кръв се пръсна навсякъде. Грим се бореше в ръцете им след всеки изстрел.

За една минута всичко свърши. Грим увисна върху тях, мъртъв. Те дишаха тежко, мигаха и не виждаха нищо.

─ Уинтър, имаме ли прочит? – Блейк удари по таблото.

─ Отрицателен Грим отпечатък. Повтарям, отрицателен.

Те издишаха и пуснаха тялото. То потъна в океана, остана там.

Хеликоптери правеха кръгове около тях, а силната светлина от прожекторите на Шатърдом ги достигаше.

Блейк се обърна към Янг, пое дълбок дъх. Нямаше нужда да говорят, за да усетят невероятната буря на облекчение в гърдите си. Беше чудо, но не съвсем. Беше отговор на молитва, за която се бориха до последно.

Те убиха Грим.

Човечеството имаше шанс.

Те се върнаха в Анкоридж, а Ембър Шрауд стъпваше високо и бавно над тълпата, събрала се от Шатърдом. Приличаше на игла, а бяха повече от сто репортери. В тази пресконференция, на която Айронлуд говори тежко и мрачно, светът видя надежда. Той даде думата на Блейк и Янг. Представи ги като едни от малкото.

─ Йегар пилоти, рейнджър Жао Лонг и рейнджър Беладона.

Точно тук Блейк, все още в бронята си, изпълнена с адреналин, силна от последната си целувка с Янг, направи тяхната реч. Попитаха я какво е да пилотираш Йегар.

Янг гледаше как отговаря в почитание. Черни коси, носени от арктическия вятър; слънцето, изгряващо зад нея. Утрото, блестящо върху потна кожа; нейната Сирцея беше окото на бурята. Златните очи на Блейк можеха да преобърнат света; да изравнят континенти; да започнат и завършат войни.

─ Има неща, с който не може да се бориш – каза тя. – Божествени дела. Ако видите ураган, трябва да бягате. Но в Йегар… изведнъж, вече може да се борите с урагана – тя вдигна глава, бурна и победоносна.

─ Може да победите.

*******

Янг сложи краката си на кухненската маса, четеше новините на телефона си. Отхапа от ябълката си и се задави от статията за пълните разкрития на ТЗК по програмата Йегар. Приличаше на тъпа фентъзи игра; снимки на пилотите и Йегарите, съпроводени от статистики и детайли. Имаше нещо като гласуване под цялата история.

Тя продължи нататък. Въздъхна.

Заряза новините и започна да играе судоку. Ако ù се гледаха Йегари и снимки на приятелката ù, просто щеше да се разходи надолу по коридора. Усети лека тежест в тила си; Блейк приближаваше. Янг се усмихна, отхапа от ябълката. Блейк застана зад нея и хвърли папки с хартия на масата, задъхана от вълнение.

─ Може да постигнем спринт.

Янг премигна, свърши ябълката в три отхапвания. Разгледа страниците, които Блейк явно бе откъснала от работните тефтери. Бяха сложни; числа, криви, прави линии и звездички покриваха листата. Янг беше пилот по професия; летателно училище, авионика, а вече и Йегар инженерство, но това беше в изцяло друга категория.

─ …какво?

─ С Ембър Шрауд – закима Блейк и скръсти ръце. ─ Не са направили Йегар, който да може да спринтира, само да "тичат". Мисля, че може да накараме нашия Марк-III да увеличи темпото. Контролирано ускорение.

Янг се усмихна, продължи да гледа страниците. Блейк обожаваше да тича. На Янг просто ù харесваха бързи скорости. Тя преглътна и свали краката си от масата.

─ Да се обадим на Мария.

Четири месеца по-късно, категория II на име Клалхук заплаши Беринговия пролив. Беше им докарал твърде много проблеми, но ядрено подсиленият спринт на Блейк бе ключът към победата им.

*******

Лицата на Блейк и Янг бяха на билбордове; Ембър Шрауд бе изрисувана по сгради; автографите им бяха на аукциони. Превърнаха се в рок звезди. Репортери се обръщаха към тях като спасители на света. Появиха се фен страници, а в интернет хората не спираха да спорят кой е най-силният Йегар, най-добрият екип, най-героичният.

ТЗК реагираха точно както Янг очакваше. Искаха да ги на военни паради, по новините, по университетите. Повечето си време прекарваха в Анкоридж, но ТЗК ги пришпорваше да си вземат отпуск и да представят Йегар програмата в търсене на още спонсори.

Янг твърдо отказа повечето им идеи, ядоса се на последната.

─ Дори не съм ходила в университет – каза тя и скръсти ръце.

─ Разбирам нежеланието Ви, рейнджър Жао Лонг, но…

─ Сър – прекъсна го Блейк. Янг не беше яла, не беше спала и беше готова да сбие човечеца пред себе си. – Благодарим ви, но отказваме. Имаме други планове.

Блейк убеди Уинтър да се намеси и да им даде правото сами да решават къде и как да се появяват публично.

Гостуваха във вечерни шоута и даваха избрани интервюта. На едно запомнящо се двудневно приключение, те участваха в популярен сериал по една национална телевизия. Беше за някаква болница. Янг почти се разплака от смях, когато прочете сценария. Тя го върна на продуцентите и отказа да участва, ако Блейк не получеше роля, в която не трябва да се съблича до кръста.

─ От кога трябва да си гол за ядрен резонанс? – изсумтя тя.

Съгласиха се на изцяло нов сюжет. Блейк щеше да е пътуващ специалист, който се опитва да излекува Янг, умиращ кардиолог. Трябваше да се окаже, че двете имат схема да инсценират смъртта ù, за да получат монументална сума от застраховката живот на Янг. Чиста сапунка.

На хората ужасно им хареса. Блейк в бял медицински халат, със стетоскоп около врата, прибрана коса и очила. Янг наистина падна от леглото и облещи очи в онзи момент. Останаха в роля много след приключването на снимките.

─ Kакво да кажа? - бяха думите на Блейк, изпъната по жилестото тяло на Янг. – Аз съм методична актриса.

Цялото това внимание имаше неприятни страни, които Янг познаваше. Блейк само ги бе виждала в Дрифт.

─ Как са направили тази снимка? – чудеше се Блейк всяка седмица. Янг само вдигаше рамене и взимаше телефона от ръката ù, връщаше я обратно в настоящето. Всичко живо ги следеше, когато излизаха от Анкоридж, в Ембър Шрауд или цивилни дрехи.

Празнуваха втората си годишнина с двудневен отпуск. Отидоха до Лос Анджелис, имаха спокойна вечеря и разходка до няколко книжарници. Въпреки очилата и шапките, един човек, разхождащ кучето си, ги поздрави.

Дегизировката се обезсмисли.

Янг винаги си я биваше с хората. Беше трудно наистина да я обидиш и единственият път, в който се беше ядосала на фен, бе когато той бе докоснал Блейк без предупреждение. Иронично, но само Блейк успя да го спаси от счупен нос. Като изключи този единствен случай, Янг с удоволствие спираше за няколко минути, подписваше неща, говореше. Хората приближаваха Блейк със същия ентусиазъм, но тя си падаше повече по кимането и изслушването.

Около тях се бе събрала малка тълпа. Янг говореше с човек, когото бяха спасили при третия си Грим в Сиатъл, кръстен Тайджиту. Янг най-много харесваше тези хора. Те бяха заземяващото потвърждение. Напомняха ù, че славата беше само ненужно последствие. Блейк веднъж каза, че на Янг ù харесва да знае; това бяха нещата, за които те се бореха. За хората.

За Блейк нещата бяха по-прости. Като малкото момиче, срамежливо скрито зад майка си, която ги гледаше зашеметено. Янг усети как сърцето на Блейк подскочи и веднага погледна. Блейк приклекна, усмихна се и подаде ръка на детето.

Момичето не можеше да е на повече от осем. Майка ù сложи ръка на рамото ù и леко я бутна, усмихна се окуражително. Тя пристъпи към тях, зяпна Янг.

Янг се ухили. – Хей. Как се казваш?

─ Вернал – отговори тихо тя. Янг кимна.

─ Хубаво име. Аз съм Янг. Харесва ми косата ти – Янг разроши своята дълга руса коса. Вернал почервеня, усмихна се и постави ръка на късите си кичури. Спря се, прехапа устни. Сви вежди.

─ Приятелите ми не я харесват – каза тя.

Янг се намръщи. – Не звучат като добри приятели.

Вернал поклати глава, а Янг сбърчи нос.

─ Само готините момичета имат къса коса – тя се усмихна широко и вдигна вежди. Очите на Вернал светнаха. Янг се изпъна назад, замисли се драматично. – Мисля, че ни липсва нещо. За да си готина ти трябват тъмни очила.

Тя свали своите любими очила и леко ги сложи на Вернал, която се смая и изчерви.

─ Дай им да се разберат, става ли? – намигна Янг и вдигна ръка. Вернал се усмихна широко и ù даде пет.

─ Става!

Тя изправи рамене, копирайки стойката на Янг, с големите очила гордо поставени на лицето ù. Момичето погледна към Блейк, която само ги наблюдаваше тихо и спокойно. Почервеня до ушите.

─ Здравей-те, здравейте, Блейк.

Блейк се усмихна и помаха, нежно и топло.

По-късно, Руби им каза, че "Янг Блейк Жао Лонг дете?" е най-търсеното нещо в Гугъл за месеца.

*******

Те побеждаваха.

Буквално смазваха Грим.

Един Йегар излизаше поне веднъж на всеки четири месеца около Тихия океан. Ембър Шрауд беше в действие два пъти повече от останалите като защитник на Арктика, канадския бряг и западния американски бряг.

Янг скочи от леглото при алармените червени светлини в стаята им и чукането на Уинтър по вратата. Не беше чувствала притеснение от много време, само адреналин и мощ. Блейк се прозя, сгуши се в нейната възглавница. Вълнението на Янг разтърсваше ù нейните ребра, събуждаше я по-добре от който и да е часовник.

─ Хайде, мила! – изхили се Янг и облече една от тениските си. Приклекна до леглото, взе Блейк на ръце с чаршафите около нея. Блейк изкрещя, смях срещу солидното щастие в силните ръце на Янг. Янг се кикотеше като маниак, мина през апартамента и остави чаршафите и приятелката си в банята, затвори вратата след себе си.

Блейк се върна полуоблечена, а Янг ù беше приготвила малка закуска.

─ Някой ден ще престане да ти е забавно – изсумтя тя.

Янг се изсмя с глас. – Някой ден. Не и днес.

Русокосата жена си открадна целувка на път към банята. Блейк не се преструваше, че не ù харесва. Проучи изпратените данни. Десет минути след първото събуждане, Уинтър отново почука на вратата, за да ги съпроводи до брониращата стая. Скачването, Дрифт, чудовището, битката. Всичко беше монотонно. Един Йегар беше силен колкото пилотите си, а Блейк и Янг държаха всички рекорди.

Целият Анкоридж празнуваше техните завръщания. ТЗК кварталът на града отваряше безплатно врати за цялата база. Но Янг и Блейк имаха традиция.

Отидоха до Сейч.

Огромен, тъмнокож местен с татуировки на римски числа по врата и криле на гърдите, които никога не криеше, независимо от вечната зима на Аляска. Янг лежеше по корем в "офиса" му, говореше с Блейк и си играеше с пръстите ù, докато Сейч изрисуваше ново име по гръбнака ù.

Берингел.

Клалхук.

Тайджиту.

Нъкълвий.

Хамърджал.

Уивърн.

Подредени между лопатките на раменете ù, пропити в нервната ù система. Само имената. Без страха. Те бяха въпрос на чест, а всяка буква беше нов урок.

После разменяха местата си, но Блейк имаше по-артистични спомени. Сейч работеше на повече площ, по-сложно; омастиляваше емблемата на Ембър Шрауд върху левия ù хълбок. С всеки следващ повален от тях Грим, Сейч добавяше нов цвят на питая в обграждащия венец. Беше великолепно. За три години и шест Грим, Блейк имаше букет разцъфнали цветове от Царицата на Нощта.

Янг го обожаваше; кремавата кожа на Блейк, платно от спомени и любов. Напълно гола, ефектът беше неописуем.

Тя целуваше всяко венчелистче.

*******

Блейк галеше главата ù с една ръка, държеше книга в другата.

Те се излежаваха с часове, наслаждаваха се на спокойния ден. Янг остави следи от зъбите си в бедрото на Блейк, която само погледна надолу в отговор.

─ Какво ще правиш днес?

Блейк помилва устните на Янг, само за да я докосне.

─ Ще разтворя ядрения ни реактор с Мария – гласът ù беше дрезгав. Янг сведе глава, отново целуна бедрото ù, после пак я погледна.

─ Зубър.

Блейк завъртя очи, проследи веждата на Янг с палец. Янг измънка.

─ Мисля да направя спаринг с някого от треньорите.

─ Болин е свободен днес.

─ Чудно – въздъхна Янг. – Не в ироничния смисъл. Сериозно чудно.

─ Сигурна ли си? Ами ако е много наперен?

─ Още по-добре.

─ Знаеш правилото – Блейк вдигна вежди. Янг изцъка с език.

─ Как да забравя? "Ако си счупя носа, ще ме зарежеш." Винаги си толкова суетна.

Блейк се засмя, проследи с пръсти правия нос на кариерен боксьор. Янг обичаше да се хвали, че никой не го бе чупил досега и Блейк не я оставяше намира от този факт.

─ Това е голямата истина. Харесвам те само заради външния вид – заигра се тя, остави книгата си отстрани. Топлината в чертите ù напълно опровергаваше думите. Янг потръпна от радост, изправи се над Блейк.

─ Ще те съдя за това – подсмихна се Янг. – Внимавай. Всяка твоя дума ще се използва срещу теб.

Блейк се засмя, прилепи длани до безценна челюст. – Лоша си – тя изсумтя. – Ужасна. Нетърпима.

Янг положи челото си върху нейното.

─ Знаеш ли – прошепна тя. – С теб, наистина се чувствам… на върха на света. Отгоре.

Блейк изстена от глупавата шега и бутна Янг назад.

─ Невъзможна си – целуна я. – Шокираща. Не знам как още съм тук.

Те се смяха, силно и любящо и прекъснато от червените алармени светлини, които обляха стаята. Уинтър почука на врата им. Янг въздъхна. Взе си още една целувка.

─ Работата не чака.

Блейк се изправи с помощта ù.

─ Пореден ден в офиса.

*******

Те бяха непобедими.

Но колкото си по-голям, толкова по-тежко падаш. Грим поумняха.

Янг се събуди от шокираща болка в гръбнака, подскочи в леглото и посегна към Блейк за секунда. Тя беше изправена, държеше телефона си и трепереше. Очите, които блестяха за Янг, сега бяха уловили безнадеждност в кехлибар.

─ Храбър Аркос е паднал – гласът на Блейк беше тих. – Жон е мъртъв.

Лед изпълни дробовете ù.

Тя обви Блейк в прегръдките си, която започна да плаче. Сърцето ù биеше лудо, мислите ù ураган от гняв, недоумение. Болка. Точно там, с пречупения плач на Блейк в ръцете ù, Янг отново усети страх.

*******

G-изследователите отчаяно търсеха отговор за случилото се. На Йегарите вече не се позволяваха соло мисии. Само два месеца минаха до следващата атака. Грим категория III. Първият по вида си.

Пазител Атлас наруши заповедите си и се жертва, за да даде време на Реликвен Войн да избяга. Сиел и Пени не оцеляха. Братята Паин бяха уволнени по болест; Оскар се движеше само с бастун, а Озма отказваше да пилотира с друг. Той се обади на Янг няколко седмици по-късно, предупреди я, че Озпин открил съпругата му, Сейлъм, и опитал да я вкара в програмата.

Беше отвратително.

Когато Урсафинд повали Близнак Виридиан, Айронлуд най-накрая се стегна. Близначките Малакайт бяха първите хора, способни на Дрифт. Ветерани. Грим знаеха точно къде да ударят и кога. Бяха интелигентни.

А атаките зачестяваха. Гудлич представи плашеща теория. – Те се подготвят за нещо – тя убеждаваше Айронлуд пред целият отряд на Анкоридж. – Проломът се разширява с всяка изминала секунда. Смятам, че се събират. Нападенията досега са били… тестове.

─ Тестове? – озъби се той, фокусира гнева си. – Искате да кажете, че господарите на Грим са смазали _четири_ Йегара с удари на сляпо?

Гудлич не отстъпи. – Те не правят предположения. Тестовете са опити на разработена идея. Те знаят нещо, подготвени са за него и ще го използват срещу нас.

Айронлуд стисна зъби. – Тогава и ние ще сме подготвени.

Той върна всички обратно във Владивосток. Лина и Амелия ги посрещнаха със сълзи, а Сън и Нептун с тежки прегръдки, въздишки.

Тогава настъпи тишина.

Гудлич съобщаваше за повишена активност в Марианската падина, но нямаше знак за отваряне. Айронлуд затвори пилотите в Шатърдом, отказа да рискува дори най-малкото им нараняване.

Блейк тичаше с Лина всеки ден, отчаян навик, за да се избави от мъчителните мисли. Бяха винаги на закрита писта, която напомняше с всяка следваща крачка, че няма къде да избягат. Янг и Амелия ги гледаха от пейките, мълчаливи. Янг правеше спаринги със Сън и Нептун едновременно, защото те се оплакваха, че едно на едно няма да е честно. Тя опитваше да се смее. Блейк следеше всеки удар срещу нея.

─ Какво става? – прошепна скришно Янг, загледа се намръщено към хангара под тях. Блейк се облегна на парапета от нейно дясно, огледа сплашените движения на техниците и бързите им крачки. Един от тях подскочи, когато изпусна инструментите си.

─ Уплашени се – отговори тя, стисна парапета. – Айронлуд само подхранва страховете им. Всички чакаме неизбежното.

Янг стисна зъби, сложи лактите си на перилото, преплете пръстите си.

─ Страхуваш ли се?

Блейк прошепна нещо. Янг можеше да усети отговора, но те бяха заедно от три години и тя знаеше, че стабилността на думите ги окуражаваше. Блейк имаше най-прекрасните мисли.

─ Тревожа се – призна Блейк, прокара длан по дясното рамо на Янг, покрито с нови, любящи цветчета беладона. Тя стисна ръката на Янг и се сгуши в нея.

─ Тревожа се, но знам, че сме силни – продължи тя. – Всичко ще е наред, докато сме заедно. Ние винаги сме били най-добрите пилоти.

Раменете на Янг олекнаха; една рана бе зашита. – Мелани и Милша бяха силни.

Блейк взе съмнението ù, прочисти го в сигурност и любов с нежните си ръце.

─ Те не бяха по-силни от нас – отвърна тя, мило и тихо. – Те са се родили една до друга. Ние избрахме да сме заедно.

Янг кимна, отпусна дланите си, за да разучи отново тънките пръсти на Блейк.

─ Обожавам ръцете ти – каза тя, не за първи път. Блейк издиша, спокойна. Янг не можеше да не се усмихне. – Ти си способна на всичко.

Тя вдигна ръката до устните си, положи целувка върху кокалчетата и отново я обви в дланите си. Те стояха така дълго време, наглеждаха хангара на Шатърдом. Ембър Шрауд не помръдваше срещу тях, празна без тяхното присъствие.

Бурята приближаваше.

*******

Два дни след двайсет и петия рожден ден на Янг, алармите на Владивосток зашумяха. Първите новини потресоха служителите на Шатърдом.

Беше твърде ново, твърде рано. G-изследователите се спъваха в картите си, ръчно пресмятаха всички формули на системата.

Нарекоха го Двойно събитие. Два Грим. И двата категория III.

Нечувано.

Имаха дванайсет часа да се подготвят преди чудовищата да се появят на Чудотворната миля при японския бряг, но нямаха никаква идея как.

Блейк и Янг се държаха за ръце, вървяха заедно с Амелия, Лина, Сън и Нептун към брифинг стаята. Беше неистово идеализиране на това как да се борят с два Грим едновременно, изпълнено с толкова много въпроси и променливи, че изгуби всякакъв смисъл.

С оставащите осем часа, Блейк изведе Янг от тепиха. Разлепи превързаните ù ръце и целуна китките ù.

─ Искаш ли да вечеряш с мен?

Усмивката на Янг бе чисто облекчение и непорочна любов. Беше идея, от която се нуждаеха. Ежедневие. Имаше смисъл последното, истинско желание на Блейк да бъде нещо толкова обикновено. Те почти го получиха. Блейк сготви любимите израелски ястия на Янг. Усмихна се широко, когато Янг я помоли за танц.

Бе като всяка тяхна вечер, но се усещаше, че е илюзия за оставащо време.

─ Къде се виждаш след десет години?

Блейк се усмихна. Душевният им Дрифт вече отдавна течеше във вените им, стигаше и до най-малките нервни клетки. Но Янг още можеше да я изненада, ако искаше.

─ Хъм – обмисли Блейк, скри лицето си в рамото на Янг. Нещо ярко и цветно вървеше по телевизора, но тя бяха изключили звука. Лежаха на дивана, Янг разпростряна по него, Блейк сгушена в нея. Филм, който бяха гледали повече от сто пъти. Тя се притисна още повече в Янг. – Някъде на топло.

─ Ясно. Връщане в Канада.

Блейк я тупна в бедрото, имитира недоволство.

─ Не знам, всъщност – каза Блейк. – Искам да участвам в поправянето на това, което Грим са унищожили. Не може да спасим всички, но може да помогнем на оцелелите.

Янг сложи устни върху челото на Блейк, влюбена в сърцето до нея. Тя изчака търпеливо да чуе мечтите в душата ù.

─ Бих искала да спя поне до осем. Всеки ден – тя въздъхна, сложи пръсти зад ухото на Янг. – Да отида до магазина и да съм забравила монети за количката. Да се скарам с теб за времето, което прекарваш в гаража с мотор, който не можеш да поправиш.

Усмивката на Янг се разшири.

─ И аз ли съм там?

Блейк изпъшка, отговорът отдавна ясен. Но тя можеше радостно да го повтаря цял живот.

─ Разбира се, че си там – прошепна Блейк. ─ И си красива. Опитваш да се грижиш за цветя – Янг изсумтя, а Блейк отново се скри в рамото ù. – Ти си там, когато се прибирам от работа. Никога не се научаваш как да работиш със съдомиялната и не знам защо, но мога да си представя как настояваш да простираме навън.

─ Така дрехите миришат свежо.

Блейк се засмя, дълбоко потънала във фантазия. Застина при следващата си мисъл.

─ Ами…

Янг вдигна глава, погледна в косите от полунощ на Блейк. В ребрата ù имаше искри топлина и мекота. Изненада.

─ Хъм? – опита Янг, чакайки секунда повече от обичайното. Блейк вдиша дълбоко. Отпусна се.

─ Искаш ли да имаме деца?

Янг премигна, лед се разби в сърцето ù. Блейк със сигурност го усети, но само сложи ръка на тила ù.

─ Никога не съм мислила за това – прошепна Янг. Блейк се засмя; тихо, мило, а _"знам" _се усещаше във всеки звук. Тя вдиша дълбоко. Ароматът на Блейк: жасмин, мляко и мед. Представи си картината.

Бяла ограда, храсти. Работа от девет до пет. Гараж с две коли. Блейк би била зашеметителна и бременна, с летни рокли и боси крака. Руби щеше да се разплаче, когато чуе, че е леля. Янг щеше да гони дете из къщата, дете с косите на Блейк, малко като фъстък. Щяха да играят на топка, да пият топъл шоколад.

─ Гира ще ми се ядоса ли ако забременееш?

Смехът на Блейк изпълни стаята. Янг се ухили.

─ Ще хвърлим монета, за да решим кой има честа.

Русата жена се изпъна назад щастливо. – Какво, не искаш ли да пробваме камък, ножица, хартия, за да видим коя ще е първа?

Блейк не пропусна намека на "първа", но не каза нищо. Вместо това, – Последният път, в който играхме камък, ножица, хартия, загубихме цял час в равенства.

Янг изсумтя при напомнянето. Беше истина. Тя бе предизвикала Блейк за нещо тривиално, но след първите десет минути разбра, че с Душевен Дрифт нямаше смисъл. Да спечелиш бе невъзможно. Всеки път се изравняваха.

─ Добре тогава. Но аз избирам монетата.

Блейк се подсмихна.

─ Наистина ли го казваш? – попита тя. – Че искаш деца?

Янг се усмихна, тонът на Блейк само любопитство и нежно разбиране. С едно завъртане, тя прехвърли Блейк под себе си на дивана и я покри с целувки.

─ Шегуваш ли се? Разбира се – ухили се Янг. – Искам цяла купчина – целувка по носа. – Малки версии на Блейк правещи бели из цялата къща – по устните. – Ще си имаме гнездо – по бузите. – Цяла бърлога. Дузина деца.

Блейк не спираше да мърда, смееше се и придърпваше Янг по-близо. Русата жена се спря, опря чело в Блейк. Душата на Блейк дишаше, танцуваше.

─ Някой ден. Обещаваш ли?

Янг кимна, нежно и честно. – Обещавам.

Янг я целуна бавно и Блейк чувстваше утеха.

Когато се почука по врата, те се изправиха, объркани. Имаха още четири часа. Янг стана от дивана, Блейк я последва. Отвориха вратата, а притеснението им се обърна на неразбиране.

─ Може ли да вляза? – попита Уинтър, стиснала болезнено зъби.

Блейк сви вежди, а тревога се изписа в чертите ù. С Янг се спогледаха, но отвориха вратата по-широко и кимнаха.

Уинтър се изкашля и престъпи прага.

─ Благодаря – каза тя. – Предполагам, че се укривате тук?

─ Не се крием – намръщи се Янг.

─ Уинтър – опита Блейк, нейният меден глас в контраст с нервния тон на Уинтър. – Просто искахме една последна нощ преди всичко да се промени. Никой не се е борил с два Грим, камо ли два в категория III. Утрешният ден ще дойде независимо от действията ни. А ние само… ─ тя се огледа в омекналия поглед на Янг, която хвана ръката ù. – Искаме само да сме заедно.

Уинтър издиша тежко, погледна встрани недоволно.

─ Да игнорирате възможностите е глупаво – отвърна тя. – И двете можете много повече. Стратегията винаги е била силната ви страна, но сякаш сте я забравили.

Янг стисна юмрук, искра хвръкна в сърцето ù. Но Уинтър продължи.

─ ООН и ТЗК не са ви дали обещание в случай на успех или загуба. Ако една от вас е ранена или убита – каза тя, а тонът ù загуби сила. – Но Щатите могат да го направят. Според актът за военни бракове, вие може да сте законно обвързани и застраховани. Йегар пилотите в момента биват преразпределени според страните си. Говорят за… страните дават обещания за компенсации според гражданството – тя стисна зъби. – Има и още, но… ─ изкашля се. – Тук става дума за това да можете да давате разрешение за оперативна намеса една за друга и да получите компенсация при смърт.

Уинтър спря, очевидно се чувстваше неудобно с фаталните думи в предложението си.

Блейк стисна ръката на Янг, която нямаше нужда да поглежда, за да знае какво мисли. Уинтър изправи рамене, покри се с наметалото на професионализма и ги изчака.

─ Това е възможно най-федерално субсидираното бюрократично изказване, което можеше да ни направиш – отговори Янг, за да я подразни. Уинтър се втренчи в нея. Янг се усмихна. – Просто кажи, че искаш да ни жениш.

Изведнъж Уинтър загуби сериозността си, вдигна глава. Тя извади папки с документи от сакото си.

─ Вече се свързах с Хасан – каза тя, поглеждайки Блейк. Секундантът на Блейк бе оставил подписа си на страниците пред тях. Гласът ù беше тих, облекчен и срамежлив. Блейк се усмихна, усети благодарността на Янг в сърцето си.

─ Благодаря ти, Уинтър – каза тя.

Жената сложи кичур коса зад ухото си и кимна. Усмивката на Янг беше неповторима, разби тежката атмосфера от причините зад действията им. Обърна се към Блейк, а пламък блесна в очите ù.

─ Първо трябваше да ти поискам ръката.

Блейк вдигна вежда. – Нямаше да ти позволя да ме изпревариш.

Янг се засмя. Пусна ръката на Блейк и се обърна към ефрейтора.

─ Добре, млади сватбарю. Подай тез свещени документи да ги целунем и да свършваме.

Уинтър само изцъка с език. Премести се на кухненската им маса и започна да разделя пакетите с документи. Янг погледна Блейк и вдигна рамене. Отне им трийсет минути и имаше целия романс на бизнес среща, но Уинтър изобщо не забеляза и взе листата, разгледа ги ужасно бързо и внимателно, за да потвърди, че всичко е изрядно. Янг стана и се разтегна.

Сложи ръце на кръста си и огледа апартамента.

─ Уха. Брачният живот ми се струва много подобен на предишния – тя сбърчи нос. Наслади се на смеха на Блейк. – Може ли още да излизаме на срещи? Само защото технически сме женени не значи, че съм готова да оставя флирта и ухажването.

Блейк се усмихна и стана.

─ Съпруга звучи твърде перманентно – подшушна тя. – Не искам да се знае, че съм се спряла за постоянно – целуна Янг. – А гаджетата трябва да се стараят, така че… ─ тя се подсмихна, оживя. Уинтър стана, сигнализира изправността на документите. Тя погледна между тях, не искаше да се натрапва.

─ Аз… Ъ... Поздравления? За брака – опита тя.

Янг се изхили. Дръпна телефона на Блейк и го отвори, обърна камерата и заведе Блейк до другия край на масата. Хвърли рамо върху замръзналия ефрейтор и се изплези.

─ Кажи "зеле" Уинтър – предупреди я Янг. – И благодаря за най-хубавия подарък за рождения ми ден.

Усмивката на Блейк можеше да разтопи Антарктида. Уинтър преглътна зашеметено, премигна, но погледът ù се прочисти. Не беше точно усмивка по стандартите на Янг, но беше близо. Вечно напрегнатите ù черти омекнаха.

Янг направи снимката.

*******

─ Уйдол Трейсър е повален, повтарям, Уйдол Трейсър е повален – гласът на Айронлуд прониза въздуха в кабината им.

Блейк не знаеше дали това значи мъртви или ранени, а съзнанието на Янг я върна обратно в реалността. Не можеха да си позволят да обмислят дългосрочни последствия; имаха само тези минути.

ЛОККЕНТ и пилотите имаха консенсус. Лина, Амелия, Сън и Нептун трябваше да се заемат с първия Грим, да го убият бързо. Като най-бързите, Блейк и Янг трябваше да печелят време, докато получат подкрепление.

ЛОККЕНТ кръсти първия Грим Ленсврит. Беше по-голям от всеки Грим досега, с четири тънки, опасно бързи ръце. Вторият беше кръстен Кинжал. Той беше още по-огромен. По-бавен, но с добра причина: имаше грамадни рамене, остра глава. Приличаше на брадва с крака.

Блейк и Янг реагираха заедно, извадиха масивния меч скрит в ръката на Ембър Шрауд. Това бе едва вторият път, в който им се налагаше да го ползват.

Бяха сгрешили, че Кинжал е по-бавен. Янг стисна зъби в съгласие, когато мисълта на Блейк премина през Дрифт; той само вървеше бавно. Измама. Грим наистина поумняваха.

Той размяташе главата си със страшна точност, скорост и умение. Те трябваше да парират, блокират и да отстъпват, избягвайки дългите ръце.

Не спираха да се движат, атакуваха където можеха след като ЛОККЕНТ съобщи за Лина и Амелия. Блейк разчиташе данните им, Янг следеше Кинжал.

─ Слънце Тридент на шейсет метра зад нас и приближават.

─ Разбрано – изпъшка Янг.

Заедно, те вече не сваляха очи от Кинжал, застанах в защитна позиция. Бяха паралелно на отстъпващия Слънце Тридент.

Блейк удари бутона на комуникаторите. – Сън! Нептун! Смяна!

─ Разбрано! – отговориха те.

Снижиха се и се завъртяха, размениха местата си, Блейк и Янг засякоха Ленсврит. Те се хвърлиха в маневрата, но не забавиха Ембър Шрауд; връхлетяха проклетото нещо с меч напред, целящи двете леви ръце. Ленсврит отби, стисна Ембър Шрауд с двете десни.

Мечът се заклещи в риф и те взеха решение да го строшат. В секунда, Блейк ги обърна в Крав мага хвърляне, свали ги на дъното на океана и потопи Ленсврит с тях. Янг настръхна, изби в още пот.

Те се бориха в черните води. След няколко секунди успяха да сложат колене на гърба на Ленсврит, задържаха ръцете му на дъното.

В тандем опряха двете леви ръце върху рамото си.

─ Едно, две…! ─ извика Блейк.

─ Сега! – завърши Янг.

Те се хвърлиха назад, откъснаха ръцете. Ленсврит се тръскаше, виеше под тях, измъкна се от тежестта им. Те едвам се изправиха на крака, станаха от океана, за да видят как Ленсврит връхлита на посоки, изревава в болка.

ЛОККЕНТ се чу в кабината.

─ Слънце Тридент не отговаря, повтарям, Слънце Тридент не отговаря. Сами сте, Ембър Шрауд.

Не можеха да мислят за това.

─ Зад нас! – изкрещя Блейк.

Те се свлякоха, направиха кълбо напред. Ударът на Кинжал ги изпусна.

Янг видя подивелия Ленсврит, Блейк веднага се съгласи. Те връхлетяха върху гърба му, Янг изстена, опитаха се да го удържат. Кинжал издаде зверски рев зад тях. Блейк го следеше със сензорите.

Янг трудно дишаше, стискаше тялото с дясна ръка и останалите ръце с лява.

─ Блейк? – изстена тя.

─ Почти – Блейк изскърца със зъби. Сензорът премигна. – Сега!

Завъртяха се, хвърляйки Ленсврит пред себе си като щит, а Кинжал го прониза моментално. В същата секунда, Янг изкрещя, а Блейк усети по-лек шок.

_Неравенство._

Кинжал беше вдигнал глава нагоре, разряза чисто през гърдите на Ленсврит и право в дясното рамо на Ембър Шрауд. Рамото беше разкъсано, падна във водата. Електронната ризница на Янг даде на късо, прогори рамото ù до кост.

Янг изсъска, стисна зъби, изрева от болка. Остатъкът от ризницата и бронята се стопяваха върху раната.

Не усещаше нищо в дясната ръка, освен непоносима болка.

─ Янг? – гласът на Блейк дойде в тревога. И нейната ръка трепереше.

─ Дръж се – отвърна тя, вдигна очи към Кинжал, който клатеше глава, сваляше трупа на Ленсврит от себе си. Янг се задави, – Зареди плазма оръдието – извика тя, начало на незавършена идея. Блейк го направи инстинктивно.

Изведнъж, те бяха в Куон битката. Кинжал имаше дистанция. Техният меч беше на парчета.

Трябваше да се доближат.

Оръдието зареди, прещрака.

Енергията от ядрения реактор още протичаше към липсващата ръка на Ембър Шрауд. В момента, в който Янг го помисли, Блейк осъзна, че може да пренасочат останалата енергия към лявата ръка; последен, подсилен изстрел. Трябваше да стигнат контролния панел.

Крайно дясно на кабината.

Те се спогледаха, Блейк панически, Янг със слаба, тъжна усмивка.

─ Обичам те, мила.

─ Янг да не си посмяла...!

Но тя вече беше ударила аварийния бутон, откачи се и се хвърли към стената. Блейк се обърна напред, настръхна под натиска сама да контролира краката. Само ръкохватът им я удържаше, силен, сигурен. Стабилен Дрифт, въпреки всичко.

Но ръката на Янг беше неизползваема. Блейк можеше да усети нещо нередно; всичко под дясното ù рамо беше с две секунди закъснение. Янг трябваше да отвори запечатан панел, а едвам беше в съзнание.

Сърцето на Блейк спря. Кинжал беше на крачка от тях, готов да атакува.

─ Янг! – изкрещя Блейк, терор протече като ток в ръкохвата им. Янг изрева през зъби, сложи и двете си ръце на прекъсвача и се хвърли назад с цяла сила.

Реакторът спря да предава за дясното полукълбо.

Кинжал навлезе, потенциалната енергия стана кинетична.

Янг видя как всичко се случва през очите на Блейк. Тя скочи от стената, но нещо я закова; дясната ù ръка, неконтролируема, стискаше прекъсвача. Тя издиша в шок, в болка, застопорена.

Тя погледна обратно към Блейк, която опитваше да вдигне лявата ръка сама, да направи нещо, каквото и да е, за да ги защити.

Блейк можеше да види в съзнанието на Янг; и двете знаеха, че е твърде късно. Блейк усети съжалението, любовта, смирението; Янг, Янг, само Янг.

─_ Не…!_

Кинжал удари.

Блейк успя да падне назад, а масивното острие на главата му мина през дясната страна на кабината, огъна стоманата като хартия. Янг изчезна някъде назад, смазаният метал се стовари върху нея. Бронираното стъкло отпред се пръсна, кабели и тръби се разкъсаха. Половината кабина се разпадна под тежестта на Кинжал за частица време. Само лявата ръка на Янг можеше да се види в отломките. Не помръдваше.

Чудовището се извъртя встрани, бясно.

Блейк не мислеше, просто реагираше. Можеше да вдигне лявото рамо само наполовина, но Кинжал беше оголен. Оръдието нямаше да издържи втори изстрел.

Тя стреля по инстинкт.

Не можеше да усети Янг в Дрифт.

Беше сама.

Тя се давеше, въздухът беше огнен, гъст. Страх притисна сърцето ù, изтръгна го и го смаза под хиляди тона метал.

─ Янг! – крещеше тя, гледаше в ужас неподвижното тяло на любовта си. ─ _Янг_!

Името се изтръгна от ребрата ù, изгори гърлото ù; разкъса цялата ù душа.

Кинжал изрева, а Блейк усети частица от разтапящата жега, която минаваше през оръдието на Ембър Шрауд. Металната ръка се разпадна с изстрела, нивата на ядрената сила разбиха оръжието на парчета.

Беше смъртоносен изстрел, но виковете на Кинжал не се сравняваха с тези на Блейк. Тя не осъзнаваше какво се случва. Всичко, което виждаше, бе неподвижната ръка на Янг, притисната към пода на кабината. Те бяха в капан на собствения си Йегар.

Последното нещо, което бе видяла в съзнанието на Янг, бе една снимка.

Всичко потъна в черно за момент и тя се спъна.

_Тя_ беше в капан на собствения си Йегар. Пилотираше _сама._

Тъмните, студени ръце на океана я молеха да потъне в дълбините.

Тя трябваше да стигне до Янг.

Трябваше да излезе.

Направи крачка.

Тилът ù гореше. Краката ù не издържаха. Болка извън всякакви предели се впи в костите ù. Молеше се сърцето ù да издържи на агонията, да изтрие осезанието ù.

_Янг, умолявам те._

Направи стъпка.

Всичко болеше толкова много, че ставаше студено.

Направи стъпка.

_Янг._

Сетивата ù крещяха, преминаваха всички лимити и продължаваха. Имаше натиск в дясната ù ръка, една неравномерна тежест местеше рамото ù.

Стъпка.

_Янг._

Блейк погледна надолу. Ръката ù бе опряла в нещо.

Стъпка.

_Янг._

Парче метал минаваше точно през плочите на бронята ù. Обездвижената ù дясна ръка се беше закачила.

Стъпка.

_Янг._

Блейк премигна. Загуби минути. Имаше тъмнина, изпепеляващото синьо на морето или небето, или и двете. Премигна. Черно. Загуби още време. Подът беше в кръв.

Стъпка.

_Янг._

Последната картина.

Янг бе оставила образа да премине през съзнанието ù за милисекунда, разкъсан и черно-бял, потънал във вечна обвързаност. Сякаш Янг бе разглеждала спомена милиони пъти, бе го държала близо до гърдите си. Като безценна снимка, кадър от чувства.

Блейк беше в скута ù, играеше с русите ù коси. Сиропирано сладки целувки. Сурови, но някак изгорени палачинки оставени настрана. Имаше хартия до отворена LEGO кутия; специално поръчана реплика на обичания мотор на Янг. Блейк беше топла върху кожата ù, носеше само престилка, жартиери и черната перла, която Янг ù подари за третата им годишнина.

Прошепнатите думи на Блейк биеха като църковни камбани в този момент.

_И аз те обичам._

Свещичките "25" бяха забравени на масата. Най-голямото ù желание отдавна се беше сбъднало.

Блейк не знаеше дали плаче. Не биваше да е възможно един човек да понася такава жега. Изгаряше. Накрая нямаше да има дори пепел.

И тогава, имаше земя.

Някак.

Имаше земя.

Тя падна назад, затвори очи. Ембър Шрауд падна напред.

Тъмнина.

Време.

Последва бяло.

Блейк ахна, посегна към ръкохвата и отвори очи, примижа срещу белия фон. Болница. Познатият Дрифт беше студен. Празен. Тя издиша, трепереше неконтролируемо, но беше цяла.

Беше сама, давеше се, не разбираше.

Болнична стая.

Бели стени, бели столове, затворен прозорец. Машина, чийто звук ù напомняше, че е жива. Изобщо не я интересуваше дали е, или не е. Блейк опипа чаршафите около ръката си за познатото устройство. Болка я пронизваше над хълбока, широка и постоянна. Парчето метал.

Успя да намери дистанционното. Сърцето ù затуптя при натискането на червения бутон. За секунди в стаята влязоха хора.

Янг би се засмяла. Би направила шега за ВИП персони.

Първо влезе медицинска сестра, следвана от Айронлуд и Уинтър Шний.

Туптенето в гърдите на Блейк спря при вида на скръбните им лица. Уинтър веднага загуби професионализъм. – Тя е жива – избърза тя, без да се интересува от Айронлуд. – Янг. Янг е жива.

Блейк потъна в утеха.

Успя да поеме истински дъх. Още един. За пръв път го чувстваше чист. Янг беше добре. Блейк преглътна, сви устни и отново вдиша дълбоко. Погледна отново в Уинтър и цялата утеха изчезна. Очите на ефрейтора бяха червени, нефокусирани.

─ Какво… ─ гърлото на Блейк отказваше да работи. – Какво още?

Сестрата се показа от другата страна на леглото, приближи я с инжекция в ръка. Светът на Блейк се завъртя, но тя успя да обърне глава към жената.

─ Спри – тя се озъби към нея, преди да може да достигне системата ù. Сестрата замръзна. Блейк погледна полковника. – Кажете ми – едва беше шепот.

─ Янг е… ─ Уинтър преглътна. Айронлуд я изгледа критично. Този път тя го послуша, затвори уста. Посегна в сакото си и извади познати документи.

─ Рейнджър Жао Лонг е в критично състояние – започна той, високо и студено. – Черепът, ключицата, ребрата и десният ù крак са счупени на множество места, но могат да се спасят. Дясното ù рамо, обаче, има далеч по-крайни поражения.

Имаше изгаряща болка в сърцето ù. Тя пребори дори агонията в корема ù. Чисто сивите очи на Айронлуд дори не премигнаха. Уинтър изглеждаше загубена до него, стискаше хартията, която Блейк бе подписала преди по-малко от ден.

─ Ръката е смазана – каза той. – Изгорена. Хирурзите могат да възстановят костта, но няма нито един работещ нерв над лакътя. Няма да може да използва ръката по какъвто и да е начин. Тъканите умират.

Блейк беше под вода, на дъното; вдигна ръка, за да спре отново уплашената сестра с морфин в ръката си.

─ Възможно най-скоро – притисна я Айронлуд. – Трябва да премахнем крайника и да го заменим с протеза. Трябва ни Вашето разрешение.

Дробовете на Блейк се напълниха с кръв. Слухът ù изчезваше и се връщаше. Светлините помръкваха.

─ Питате ме – не помнеше как да диша. – Дали може да отрежете ръката ù? – гласът ù се пречупи.

Айронлуд не трепна.

─ Ампутацията е единствената ни възможност.

Блейк усети сълзи в очите си, но нямаше тъга. Нямаше и в тези на Айронлуд. Пред погледа на Блейк, сивите ириси се изпразниха. Незаинтересовани. Блейк не извърна глава, задъха се. Нежното лилаво на Янг просветна в ума ù. В сравнение, очите на Айронлуд бяха мъртвешко сиво. Боя на апатия. Блейк усети огън в гръбнака си.

Тя настръхна, стисна зъби от яростта между плещите си. Полезрението ù се замъгли, но тя не спря нужния катарзис. Цялото тяло на Блейк трепереше в гняв. Тя се хвърли напред, хвана Айронлуд за яката и _дръпна._ Той падна на колене, облещи очи.

Блейк доближи лицата им и се _озъби._ Всяка капка отчаяна ярост, която чувстваше, пропи гласа ù.

─ Ако _някога_ разбера, че сме могли да спасим ръката ù – тя почти изкрещя, сълзите горещи по бузите ù, поглед на адско обещание. – Ще те убия.

Тя издиша, стисна дрехата и го разтресе. – Ще те… ─ тя ахна, премигна. Яростта се изливаше. – Боже… ─ дишането ù зачести. Борбата изчезна. Тя пусна ризата.

Покри лицето си и заплака.

─ Ще те убия… ─ задави се тя.

Но беше твърде късно. Съзнанието ù я настигна. Янг лежеше някъде в тази сграда, в безсъзнание и осакатена.

Сама.

Нейната красива Янг. Цяла и неповторима Янг.

Янг, която я хващаше със силни, сигурни ръце, вдигаше я на маси и плотове за целувки. Янг, с тези внимателни, ловки пръсти. Пръсти, които можеха да я карат да се смее и плаче, да я пречупят отново и отново, да я върнат към живота.

Нейната прекрасна Янг, уверена във всичко. Нежна и божествена.

Душата на Блейк скърбеше. Ридаеше за падналия ангел на слънцето.

Сълзите не спираха.

Далече се чуха стъпки.

─ Мис Беладона, шевовете Ви…

Кръвта беше гореща в скута ù.

Уинтър остана, пребледняла като статуя.

В един момент, милостиво, тя изгуби съзнание.


	3. Глава 3

** Сега **

Роторите на хеликоптера затихнаха децибел по децибел. Вратата се отвори, а един от капитаните ги посрещна. Янг кимна към сестра си, даде ù знак с ръка да тръгне напред.

Слизайки след нея, Янг се озова на място, което някога смяташе за свой дом. Беше подслон. Щеше да излъже, ако кажеше, че стените от изкривена стомана нямаха ефект върху сърцето ù.

─ Не се е променило, а? – каза Руби. Янг се усмихна, сложи ръка на рамото ù.

─ Не променяш Шатърдом – отвърна тя, ниско и драматично. – Шатърдом променя теб.

Руби изсумтя.

Сестрите продължиха към отворените хангари. Янг престъпи прага на гигантските врати, достатъчно широки за две успоредни писти, достатъчно високи за изправен Йегар. Руби се ухили и затича напред.

Йегари.

В хангара на Шатърдом, таванът се извисяваше над четиридесет етажа. Стените тук хващаха окото. С издялан силует в структурата, всеки Йегар имаше свой собствен док. Стометрови човешки творения. Във Владивосток Шатърдом имаше пет от тях. Янг можеше да се баси, че в момента строят още.

Руби подскачаше нагоре и надолу, разглеждаше всичко на посоки. Янг я наблюдаваше, хвърляше око и купчините техници наоколо. В ъгъла на полезрението си засече фигура в бяла униформа, която я изгледа критично. Янг разтегна раменете си и отиде до нея.

─ Чудно посрещане – започна Янг с остра усмивка.

─ Рейнджър Жао Лонг – поздрави я Уинтър. Янг я огледа, отбеляза неестествената скованост в ръцете ù.

─ Обикновено си напрегната, но сега сякаш имаш артрит – тя склони глава. – Пръчката в задника ти да не се е разместила?

Уинтър въздъхна тежко и извърна глава. Провери дали някой наблизо не се интересува от разговора им. Янг вдигна вежди.

─ Аз… трябва да ми върнеш една услуга. За всичко, с което съм ти помогнала. И сме квит – Уинтър се изкашля. Изглеждаше сякаш бе изпила бутилка оцет.

─ Какво? ─ попита Янг, засмяна и объркана.

Уинтър сбърчи вежди.

─ От… преди – каза тя, отчетливо и неудобно. – Длъжница си ми. Казвала си ми го.

Янг се намръщи. Огледа се около и зад тях. Чисто. Тя направи половинчата крачка напред към Уинтър. Янг я познаваше от много години и бе виждала подобно изражение на лицето ù само два пъти досега. Очите на Уинтър бяха потънали дълбоко в честна, неудържима тревога.

─ Няма нужда да сме квит – каза Янг, ниско и притеснено. – Уинтър, ако имаш нужда от помощ… ─ тя не завърши изречението; предложение, което не можеше да се приеме като обида.

Уинтър не помръдна, но боже, виждаше се колко и се иска.

─ Да. Нуждая от помощта ти – каза тя. – Искам да го изкажа откровено. Когато се присъединиш към кандидатите, по време на тренировките и не само… – Уинтър утихна. – Сестра ми е сред тях.

Любопитството на Янг се обърна в стомаха ù. Притъмня ù. Уинтър продължи.

─ С четири години по-малка е – каза тя, тихо и главозамаяно. – Не те моля да я пазиш – тя сви вежди. – Не те моля да сте приятели. Само… Уайс е добър човек. Силна е, но е млада. Знае какво е правилно и не отстъпва дори крачка назад. По начин, който, ако мога да съм честна, ми напомня за теб.

Янг издиша. Усмивка се появи върху лицето ù.

─ Келеме ли я наричаш?

Уинтър почти се засмя. – Може би понякога – каза тя.

Янг прецени любящия поглед на Уинтър. Отиваше ù. Усети топлина в пръстите на лявата си ръка. От ролята на по-голяма сестра, Янг можеше да види, че Уинтър дава всичко, което има.

─ Не знаех, че хлапето се е записало в ТЗК – каза Янг, формулира думите във въпрос. Нежният поглед на Уинтър помръкна.

─ Не го направи тя – отговори Уинтър. – Уайс беше… повикана. Тя е шампион по фехтовка.

Това изясни нещата за Янг. Никой не бе осведомил Уинтър, че искат сестра ù.

─ Да – Янг трудно преглътна. – Звучи познато – беше горчиво, но нямаше обвинение. Предложение, което Уинтър прие. Тя кимна, строго и финално. Стисна зъби.

─ Като по случайност, преди няколко седмици корпорацията Шний Прах стана главен спонсор на шест нови Йегара.

Янг извъртя глава, когато отвращението се изписа по чертите на Уинтър. Специалният агент вдиша дълбоко, издиша рязко. Янг я разбираше. Или Айронлуд беше привлякъл парите на Жакс Шний чрез дъщеря му, или самият Жакс бе пратил последното си дете в академия Йегар за малко положителен пиар. И от двата варианта ù се гадеше.

Уинтър отново се фокусира върху нея. Погледът ù се върна към тази специална, груба версия на колебание. – Разбирам, че най-голямата ти грижа тук и сега е Руби. Аз само… само искам да…

Янг положи металната си ръка върху перфектно изгладената униформа на Уинтър. Леко стисна рамото ù. – Знам. Не се тревожи. Ще я наглеждам.

Уинтър премигна за момент, върна непоклатимото си излъчване. Кимна.

─ Благодаря, Янг – каза тя. Янг я остави да се отдръпне. Обърна глава и се загледа в хангара.

─ Имам ли бумащина за писане?

Уинтър поклати глава, вече извадила телефона си.

─ Остатъкът от деня ти е свободен. Стаята, униформата и личните вещи ще се разпределят след приветстването в Шатърдом, което пък е след вечеря. От там ще вземеш инструктажа за следващата седмица.

─ Някакви подсказки? Знаеш, че обичам хубавите изненади, но ако ще ме извлачвате в три през нощта за тайна тренировка искам да съм подготвена.

Уинтър изцъка. – Погрижих се да си в стая с Руби. Ще съм и твой, и неин секундант. Организирано физическо не се планува през първата седмица. Всички кадети са на преглед утре.

Янг имитиране цъкането ù.

─ Може ли да пропусна медицинското? Нямате ли предостатъчно проби от последния път?

Уинтър присви очи. Янг въздъхна.

─ Трябваше да опитам – тя се усмихна искрено към нея. – Благодаря – кимна тя. – Ще се видим на приветстването.

─ Опитай се да дойдеш навреме.

─ Не.

Янг ù намигна и тръгна. Можеше да усети раздразнението на Уинтър от разстояние. Разтри очите си. Сестричката на Уинтър, а? От мисълта я побиха тръпки. Йегар програмата беше уникална в това: тук всеки роднина беше потенциален кандидат пилот. Ако между двама партньори имаше възможност за Дрифт, то тогава те или бяха обвързани, или бяха братя и сестри. Може би не и в момента на запознанството си, но неизбежно ставаха семейство.

Намери сестра си пред полупостроен Йегар.

─ Не е зле – свирна Янг и го огледа. Ухили се. – Какво мислиш? Искаш ли да пилотираме?

Руби се подсмихна.

─ Ужасно много ми се иска – въздъхна замечтано тя. – Но мисля, че застраховката ми не го покрива.

Янг се засмя. Отведе ги навътре в хангара, а някои от техниците около тях се стъписаха, разпознавайки лицето ù. Тя им вдигаше ръка за поздрав.

Руби вървеше бързо, жестикулираше към по-сложните конструкции и бълваше безполезни термини. Янг мънкаше според въпросите ù, забавляваше се. Погледна встрани и сякаш я удари мълния.

─ Пира?

Руби се обърна към сестра си, която стоеше на място, шокирана. В следващата секунда, очите на Янг светнаха от радост.

─ Пира! – Янг леко се затича към жената с познатата усмивка. Прегърнаха се силно. Пуснаха се, но останаха близо една до друга.

─ Не мога да повярвам, че си тук – прошепна Янг. Усмивката ù залезе, скри се изцяло, когато засече зачервените очи на Пира.

─ Не мога да повярвам, че които и да е от нас е тук – каза тихо Пира, ехо на тъга в чертите ù. Тя сложи ръка на сърцето си. – Но Жон би искал да е тук. Би го направил.

Янг направи гримаса. Кимна. Снижи глава.

─ Само не ми казвай, че си треньор – опита тя.

Пира се съвзе за момент, усмихна се леко. Вдигна ръка за шеговит салют.

─ На Вашите услуги, рейнджър Жао Лонг.

Янг се засмя, шумно и тежко, сложи ръце на кръста си. Завъртя очи. – Всъщност ме хвърлиха при кадетите.

Пира вдигна вежди. – Ще пилотираш?

Янг кимна. – Щом съм тук, значи нищо не може да ме спре.

Пира почти скочи, усмихна се жизнерадостно. – О! Това е чудесно! Нямам търпение да те видя в новите брони – очите ù бяха чисти и топли. Тя погледна зад

Янг. – Блейк по-късно ли идва?

Момент на колебания хвана окото на Пира, а Янг понечи да обясни, само за да бъде прекъсната.

─ Хлапе! Усещах, че в хангара ми има идиот.

Янг се препъна назад, вдигна вежди в щастливо недоумение.

─ Сигурно се шегувате.

Откъм Руби идваше възрастна жена с бастун, тъмна кожа и сива коса, събрана в плитка. Най-забележими бяха очите ù, покрити с най-удивителното парче технология, което Руби бе виждала. Апаратура на светлинен прах, най-вероятно.

─ Мария Калавера – Янг се усмихна мазно и наперено. – Не мога да повярвам, че си още жива. Явно Шний имат достатъчно пари да подкупят бог.

─ Ако не бяха глупостите, в които ме вкарвахте с приятелката ти, сърцето ми щеше да държи още поне двайсет години – оплака се старицата. – Къде е момичето ти? Ще се разправям с нея. Играла си е с устройствата на кабината, без изобщо да се замисли за мен.

Усмивката на Янг помръкна. Пира я приближи притеснено.

─ Блейк все още е… още е в пенсия.

Мария премигна, а Пира покри устата си. Руби спогледа земята неуверено. Старицата се намръщи.

─ Какво си мисли Айронлуд? – измърмори тя. Янг извърна поглед, притисна силно с ръка празнината между ребрата си.

─ Какво имате тук? – Янг пристъпи напред. – Като гледам има нови звезди на сцената.

Мария тръсна глава. Усмихна се дяволито. Твърде дяволито за възрастта си.

─ Толкова се радвам, че питаш – тя се завъртя с изненадваща ловкост. С бастуна си посочи широкоплещестият Йегар, залостен в една от стените. Докато говореше, искри хвърчаха от всяка страна на машината.

─ Това е Зъб Менажери – тя говореше с ентусиазма на анимационен зъл гений. – Марк-IV, един от трите, които разработваме. Другите два са Светкавица Гатлинг и Червен Бандит. Очевидно имаме и Ембър Шрауд, но твоята купчина скрап е последният ни

Марк-III. Вече навлизаме в Марк-V.

Тя посочи полупостроения Йегар. – Това там е Буреносен Чук – Мария обърна бастуна. – Това евентуално ще се превърне в Боец Триад.

─ А това – Мария се завъртя към Йегара зад тях. – Това е единственият ни готов Марк-V. Настер Полумесец. Това ще е най-бързият Йегар досега.

Янг ги огледа и можеше да се усмихва само на смелия, несдържан ентусиазъм на Руби. Колкото и да опитваше, не можеше да постигне старото щастие тук.

*******

Приветстването в Шатърдом беше непроменено. Айронлуд приказваше. Храната не струваше. Беше студено. Янг закъсня.

Когато влезе, дори не се замисли. Погледът ù веднага се спря на колоната. Празнота. Янг преглътна. И отново се почувства слаба. Сякаш някой бе изровил сърцето ù, бе заменил костите ù с некачествена глина.

От няколко дни не можеше да яде, което едва ли помагаше. Но само мисълта за храна я отвращаваше. Тя стисна зъби и продължи напред. Опита се да игнорира кънтящото ехо на тяло, което бе изгубило вечния си ритъм.

Слава богу, бе едва Седмица Нула и тя трябваше да се фокусира единствено върху лимитите на мускулите си. Болката помагаше.

Успокояваше я и силуета на Руби около пистата. От нея се усещаше концентрация, воля и мотивация. А Янг дишаше плитко, губеше кислород през строшени ребра.

Но Руби помагаше. Янг можеше да пилотира със сестра си.

*******

─ Чухте ли?

─ Какво?

─ Янг Жао Лонг се е върнала. Тук е. Вътре в Шатърдом.

Руби застина, свали тениската си в съблекалнята пред шкафчето си. Гласове на жени, които помнеше от тренировките. Бяха през едно или две отделения от нея.

─ Какво? Тук? Връща се от пенсия? Значи ли, че задействат Ембър Шрауд?

─ По дяволите, добре. Жао Лонг е тук. Без Беладона.

Тишина.

─ _Мамка му. _Сериозно ли?

─ Сериозно.

─ Как?

─ Да не са се разделили? – третият глас явно се възстанови от шока и се върна в дискусията, жадна за информация.

─ Не е възможно.

─ Знам само, че тя е тук, а Беладона не е.

Последваха още псувни от недоумение.

─ Това значи ли, че… Жао Лонг е свободна?

─ Побърка ли се, Нио? Това не е обикновен кадет. Да си ù партньор не е шега работа. Има истинска вероятност случайно да те убие.

─ Просто питам – защити се третия глас. – Какво толкова? Дрифт съвместимостта е странна.

─ Сигурно вече имат подбрани кандидати за нея.

─ Боже мой, представете си да ù натресат лиглата на Шний.

Последва кикот.

Руби стисна тениската си.

*******

Янг взе таблата си с храна и огледа столовата за нисичкото телце на Руби. Имаше късмет; Руби беше със зачервени бузи до някакво момиче, което Янг не бе виждала досега. Срещу тях имаше две ядосани лица.

Постави таблата си шумно на тяхната маса, само за да чуе името на непознатото момиче.

─ Предполагам, че ще поръчаш на някой друг да свърши мръсната работа вместо теб? – каза един от мъжете, вдигайки очи към Янг. – Точно по стила на Шний.

Янг веднага усети искри във вените си. Не беше чувствала нищо от дни. Гневът беше познат. Заземяваше я. Тя хвърли поглед на момичето до Руби, за да е сигурна. Толкова светло руса коса, че чак беше бяла, ледено сини очи, нежни черти и гордост като наметало на раменете.

Ако това не беше Уайс Шний, Янг щеше да целуне Джеймс Айронлуд по устата.

─ Как смеете! – гласът ù беше висок. – Как смеете да ми говорите така, на който и да било така?

─ "Да ми говорите така"? – изцъка другият близнак. Двама англичани, неразличими един от друг, освен по косите. – Защо да не можем да ти говорим наравно с всички тук? На теб и на останалите – той се обърна към Янг и Руби с презрение.

Янг сви вежди. – Явно ни познавате. А искате ли да споделите кои по дяволите сте?

Братът с късата коса изръмжа. – Фенек Албан – каза той, кимна с към брат си с опашката. – Корсак Албан.

─ Чудно. И какъв ни е проблема? – Янг изправи рамене, изгледа ги. И двамата близнака се обърнаха изцяло към нея, явно доволни, че могат да изкажат мнението си.

─ Голям – започна Корсак. – Не схващаме защо си тук и си мислим, че ще е по-добре да се изключиш от списъка с кандидати.

─ Я пак? – Янг пристъпи към него.

─ Ти се провали – подигра се Фенек. Корсак скръсти ръце. – Едвам уби последния си Грим преди пет години. Сега си само половината рейнджър, сравнено с преди – думите му бяха жестоки и студени. – Буквално.

─ Не ни трябват стари кучета, непотизъм или _пари, _които само да ни бавят – каза Корсак. – Така че не ни се пречкайте – той погледна в Уайс.

─ Не ни мислете – Янг се озъби в половинчата усмивка. – Ще се видим на тепиха.

Двамата се спогледаха.

─ С нетърпение.

С това те се обърнаха и излязоха от столовата. Руби ги наблюдаваше, ужасена от думите им към сестра ù. Уайс дишаше тежко до нея. Янг само изсумтя.

─ Е, тези наистина могат да си го набутат – каза Янг, следвайки отдалечаващите им се стъпки.

─ Мислех, че Великобритания е _любезна_ страна – каза Руби. – С маниери и пасивна агресия.

Янг се засмя. – Зарежи ги. Имаме работа тук – тя им хвърли един последен поглед в далечината, преди да се обърне към най-дребното момиче наоколо. – Как си, Шний? Няма да се опиташ да ги убиеш като легнат да спят, нали?

Янг почти се засмя, когато един познат раздразнен поглед се вряза в нея.

─ Не. Мога да се контролирам – отряза тя и скръсти ръце. Беше твърде забавно. Сякаш гледаш миниатюрна Уинтър. Янг не скри усмивката си от наследницата на Шний.

─ Сериозно? – започна шеговито тя. – Ами ако _наемеш_ някой друг да го направи? Или просто ги откупи от програмата.

Уайс беше като Уинтър, ако Уинтър нямаше никакво търпение и минимален самоконтрол. Понечи да каже нещо остро, на което Янг най-вероятно щеше да се засмее, но Руби я изпревари, като се облегна леко върху Уайс и я потупа по гърба. Уайс я погледна, несигурна. Укроти се. Янг се изненада на рефлекса. Доколкото знаеше, Руби и Уайс се срещаха за първи път.

─ О, ха-ха – изопна се Уайс и погледна тавана, зачервена.

Янг се усмихваше, гледайки между сестра си и малкия дявол на Уинтър. Поклати глава. Голямата Шний щеше да я убие ако сестрите им се окажеха съвместими в Дрифт. Но така щеше да я държи под око по-лесно.

Янг премигна, а коси като полунощ завзеха съзнанието ù за момент. Тя се задави.

─ Хей. Ще се видим после, става ли, Руби? Хапни с Уайс днес.

*******

─ Три-нула – каза Уинтър. – На позиции.

─ По дяволите!

Руби удари тепиха с всичка сила. Знаеше какво ще види ако вдигне очи към сестра си. Янг беше останала желязна и безучастна, а напрежението се усещаше навсякъде около нея. Руби се задъхваше, гледаше как потта капе от челото ù. Крайниците ù бяха като олово, дробовете ù горяха.

─ Хайде.

Гласът на Янг беше празен. Лилави ириси се стрелкаха из стаята, без да виждат нищо. Поглеждайки нагоре, Руби видя как тя сви вежди; автоматична реакция на поредния тежък спомен. За един момент Янг премигна, върна се в реалността. Подаде ръка на сестра си.

─ Хайде, Руби. Да опитаме пак.

Срам обзе сърцето ù. Думите на Янг удряха някъде в центъра на мозъка ù. Тя погледна към Уинтър, която ги наблюдаваше неутрално. Зад нея бяха оценяващите, които не преставаха да пишат анализи.

─ Не мисли за тях – Янг пристъпи в полезрението ù. – Гледай в мен – тя подаде тоягата на Руби. – Това не е битка. Това е само танц – тя отстъпи назад. Дори не се беше уморила. Руби кимна, изравни дишането си.

Без да осъзнава, тя търсеше белокосото момиче на тепиха.

*******

Руби остави екрана да хвърля единствената светлина в стаята. Това беше един от любимите ù моменти. Намери правилния файл и го пусна.

Всичко започна с джаз интро на вечерно токшоу. Водещият седеше зад бюрото си, усмихнат широко.

─ Добър вечер! Аз съм Флинт Кол и тази вечер наши гости са две дами от един _покъртителен_ дует. Те служат и пазят, дами и господа, моля посрещнете Йегар пилотите и партньори, Янг Жао Лонг и Блейк Беладона! – той разтвори ръце, кадърът се смени и двете се появиха. Руби се усмихна.

Косата на Янг беше малко под раменете ù тогава, а бретонът на Блейк беше по-ниско в очите ù. Янг носеше оранжев костюм по мярка с типичните за нея следи от бързане: навити до лакътя ръкави, разкопчано сако и разтворена яка на ризата. Блейк беше елегантната противоположност до нея, изцяло плавни линии и високи токчета в къса черна рокля. Малко след шоуто, тя бяха казали на Руби, че почти били изпуснали влизането си, заради специфичните идеи за дрехите им.

Те преминаха през широката сцена към дивана до Флинт. Руби се усмихваше почти горчиво, гледаше как Янг маха с две ръце към зрителите преди да седне, а Блейк вече бе кръстосала крака на дивана. Янг намигна на някого сред зрителите в студиото, посочи няколко човека в невидимата тълпа. Няколко секунди по-късно ръкоплясканията затихнаха.

─ Толкова е хубаво да ни гостувате – започна Флинт. – Трябва да ви кажа, не всеки ден тук идват по две забележителни личности, камо ли пък да имат сериозна връзка помежду си.

Блейк изглеждаше влюбена, а Янг не можеше да спре да се усмихва широко. Сложи ръка върху раменете ù и я доближи още повече в себе си.

─ Дано това да беше игра на думи, Флинт – каза тя с ярки очи и щастие изписано по всяка нейна черта. Водещият се изсмя с "разбира се".

─ Само искам един честен отговор: как ви позволиха да сте тук с нас тази вечер? – Флинт остави химикалката си настрана. – Да не е за реклама на ТЗК?

Янг се засмя, помаха отрицателно с ръка. – Не, изобщо не. Никога не бих направила нещо толкова патриотично.

─ ТЗК всъщност имат стриктен пиар департамент – Блейк стисна ръката на Янг. – Те не могат да понасят Янг.

Смях обзе зрителите, а Янг им намигна. Флинт се усмихна.

─ Не се съмнявам – каза той, – Защото виждам Янг по всички социални мрежи през цялото време. Всъщност, имаме един клип от ваш фен. Нека да го видим.

Клипът зае екрана пред нея.

Янг и Блейк бяха хванати по средата на една разширяваща се тълпа и подписваха всичко наред. Камера на телефон следеше Янг, опряла гръб в Блейк. Подписваше се на нечия шапка. Подаде я с намигване. Пред нея се появи друг човек, тя ги изслуша и отговори. Позира за снимка с тях. Човекът с камерата се раздвижи, застана точно пред Янг.

─ Янг! Янг, толкова те обичам, ще подпишеш ли това? – беше женски глас, висок и развълнуван от срещата с един и осемдесет метровия боец. Подаде ù някакъв широк картон, а Янг облещи очи.

─ Боже – Янг грабна картона. – Кой нарисува това?

─ Аз – избърза жената.

Янг зяпна, вдигна слънчевите си очила.

─ Боже мой – извика тя. – Това е невероятно! Това е невероятна идея! – лилавите ù очи заблестяха. – Взимам ти идеята, да знаеш – тя подписа картона и го върна обратно. Извъртя се, загледа се в Блейк, която се снимаше с някого и сбърчи нос.

─ Боже, виж я само – въздъхна драматично Янг към камерата. – Не е ли ужасно красива? Истинска дама.

Видеото свърши, камерите се върнаха към шоуто. Блейк леко стъпваше с токчето си, усмихваше се широко, а Янг я гледаше доволно. Флинт се засмя.

─ Ето я подписаната снимка – каза той. Реалистична дигитална картина се появи. В нея, Янг и Блейк се прегръщаха в широката метална ръка на Ембър Шрауд. – А това е снимката, която ти постна в Туитър преди няколко дни – картината бе заменена от снимка на Блейк, положила глава на рамото на Янг. Седяха върху рамото на Ембър Шрауд.

─ Дам – усмихна се Янг. – Това си заслужаваше конското.

Флинт шумно се разсмя. Блейк не спираше да се усмихва, следеше всяко движение на Янг.

─ Шегите настрана – Флинт се отдръпна от бюрото си, приближи се към тях. – Вие двете сте най-популярния таг последните седмици: "ПерфектнатаВръзка". Знаете ли за това?

Блейк кимна. – Научихме.

─ Отпразнувахте ли го?

─ Не – подсмихна се Блейк. – Но бяхме полъскани.

─ Предполагам, че си свикнала да си под толкова много внимание? – продължи Флинт. – Йегар пилот, героиня и приятелка на Янг Жао Лонг.

─ Първите две бяха лесни, третото не – кимна Блейк. – Още изисквам компенсация по банков път от Янг.

Янг се засмя и едвам успя да вдигне рамене.

─ Ако не мога да я изведа на среща, просто пращам равностойна сума в сметката ù.

Флинт се ухили.

─ Вече минаха, колко, три години? Предполагам, че и двете имате значителни спестявания от работата. Някакви специални планове за близкото бъдеще?

Блейк се спогледа с Янг; намекът беше ясен. Само Руби знаеше, че не обичаха да им говорят така. Обществеността ги притискаше да се оженят от години.

─ Има нещо специално, всъщност. За четвъртата ни годишнина – Блейк се сгуши в Янг, направи драматична пауза. – Ще си вземем общ картон за библиотеката.

Янг се усмихна и кимна. – Нямам търпение да го споделим със света.

Смях се разпростря из студиото. Янг подаде дясната си ръка, която не прегръщаше Блейк, а Блейк, без дори да го вижда, я посрещна, преплете пръстите им, положи ръцете им в скута на Янг. Дори не си бяха казали и дума. Янг премигваше весело, тъмнокосото момиче в ръцете ù спокойно и щастливо.

─ Вие сте най-страхотната двойка наоколо – Флинт постави ръцете си на бюрото. – Изобщо карате ли се? – Янг се спогледа с Блейк шеговито. – Добре де, поне нещо, за което не сте се доразбрали?

Блейк се усмихна, леко и доволно. Изгледа Янг многозначително, а тя само извъртя очи и се ухили.

─ Добре, първо на първо, аз съм жертвата в тази история – започна Янг.

Флинт се усмихна развълнувано.

─ Така. Правя всичко по силите си да вкарам Блейк в леглото ни първа, за да стопли чаршафите…

─ Чакай малко, ти _какво?_

Янг остави тълпата да се смее, а Блейк кимаше нежно.

─ Ние сме задръстени в Анкоридж. Викат му "кутия лед". Студено е, окей? Затова се опитвам да оставя Блейк да размрази леглото ни – Блейк остави ръката ù, за да може Янг да жестикулира агресивно. – Е, миналата вечер, Блейк ляга както винаги, а аз се шмугвам до нея след десет-петнайсет минути и всичко е _ледено. _Като че ли сме в тундрата – Янг не можеше да се усмихне по-широко, гледаше Блейк отчаяно и влюбено. – Защото Блейк е легнала в _спален чувал_, вътре в леглото, закопчала се е и е затоплила само това.

Флинт се скъса от смях заедно с публиката. Отне доста време на студиото да се съвземе, а Блейк вдигна глава, залепи сладка, дълга целувка по бузата на Янг.

Флинт хай-накрая се съвзе и кимна. – А сега ще изиграем една много популярна игра с вас…

Врата на стаята се отвори.

─ А! – подскочи Руби, обърна се панически към звука. Затвори лаптопа, облегна се върху него и се ухили твърде неестествено към Янг.

Янг се изсмя леко, влезе и започна да развива боксовите лепенки от ръцете си. Вдигна вежди и премина покрай Руби.

─ Нали знаеш, че не сме се разделили? – започна сухо Янг. – Няма нужда емоционално да повтаряш всичките ни телевизионни появи. Просто може да ù се обадиш.

Руби усети как ушите ù почервеняват. – Знам – преглътна тя. – Просто ми е… приятно.

Очите на Янг бяха любопитни, но нефокусирани. Руби сви вежди.

─ Напомня ми за, ами, за хубавите дни? – тя зачопли нервно по ръба на масата.

– _Ти_ звъняла ли си ù?

Янг бавно развързваше ръцете си. Съсипаните лепенки падаха като неизказани думи.

─ Не сме се разделили – повтори тя. – Това няма да се случи. Независимо от нещата, които някои хора тук казват – Янг я погледна от ъгълчето на окото си, вдигна вежда. Руби прехапа устни.

─ Чула си?

Янг изсумтя. – Да, чух – тя се усмихна слабо за Руби. – Още имам приятели наоколо.

Руби затвори очи.

─ Янг. Ти… не дойде заради мен, нали?

Янг се обърна към нея и скръсти ръце, объркана. Руби въздъхна.

─ Чувствам се сякаш ти се върна заради… заради мен? Уинтър ми каза, че Айронлуд не ме иска само за да стигне до теб, но... но ми изглежда като добър начин да те отделят от Блейк – Руби трепна. – Единственият начин.

Янг стисна зъби. Вдиша дълбоко. Очите ù преминаха през цялата стая преди да фокусират върху Руби.

─ Две неща. Първо, ти си повече от достойна за тази академия. Абсолютно си разбила конкуренцията. Заслужи да си тук със свои собствени усилия – очите на Янг бяха тъмно лилаво. – Второ, Уинтър Шний никога не би те излъгала. Тук има много хора, които ще опитат да те изиграят. Но винаги може да се довериш на Уинтър.

Тя издиша, вдигна глава.

─ Всичко това, но и още нещо. Знаех… винаги съм знаела, че Айронлуд може да направи това. Но аз съм тук, защото трябва да бъда. Не мога да съм където и да е другаде, знаейки какво ни очаква.

Руби кимна. Разбираше я. Никога не бе стъпвала в Йегар, но познаваше сестра си. Природата на Янг бе да защитава. Тя не можеше да седи отстрани и да гледа безучастно.

─ А Блейк? – попита Руби. – Какво за Блейк? – и изведнъж се върна пет години назад. Ефрейтор Уинтър Шний я гледаше със зачервени, подути очи. Миреше на лекарства и смърт. Тъга и жалка надежда, разбита на парчета.

Янг се загледа в протезата си. Стисна юмрук. Завъртя китката, проследи движението.

─ Блейк разбира това.

*******

─ Амазонке!

Викът се чу, докато Янг вървеше през стоманените коридори. Веднага се обърна, знаейки, че Мария има лоши колене. Ако бе дошла толкова високо, значи искаше вниманието на Янг. Мария я преведе през стара пътека на Шатърдом.

Всичко беше толкова познато. Но Янг можеше да се закълне, че го чувства като първия път. Сякаш минаваше през конструкции, които бе изградила със собствените си ръце, но някой друг бе боядисал творението ù в странни нюанси. По-сиви. По-бледи.

Те стигнаха вратата на кабината и сякаш нищо не се свързваше с миналото ù. Същата структура. Същите размери, означения, копчета и ключове. Янг не можеше да свали поглед. Беше виждала снимки от разрухата след Кинжал.

─ Добра работа, бабо.

Мария изсумтя, но я остави да разгледа реставрираната кабина.

─ Затова те доведох – каза тя. – Трябва ни потвърждение, че всичко е наред. Не е като да можем да ги тестваме.

Янг се пресегна, погали един издраскан и разбит панел отляво. Не бе докоснат от последното им скачване преди пет години, за разлика от всичко останало. Мария се опря на стената до нея, скръсти ръце на бастуна си.

─ Не мога да разбера какво е – въздъхна тя. – Само ми носи проблеми, тази твоя жена, дори след всички тези години.

Янг се усмихна. – О, ти си нямаш най-малка идея.

Тя погледна Мария, отново вдигна очи и опипа кривия квадрат от метал. Пръстите ù се спряха на един вдлъбнат болт и тя натисна силно. Панелът се отвори. Мария се дръпна от стената.

─ Как го направи?

Янг се усмихна.

─ Късмет – тя разтвори широко капака, разкри екран и два слота. Мария го огледа, сложи ръка на брадичката си.

─ Първото сигурно е за някакъв вид касета – промърмори тя. – Но не знам какво трябва да е другото – тя свали поглед до заварената плоча с плюс и минус. ─ Най-вероятно тук е заключила администраторския достъп до интерфейса на Ембър Шрауд. Умница.

Янг се засмя. – Типична Блейк – гласът ù беше лека искра, а Мария го помнеше като зверски пламък. Тя огледа младата жена. Йегар пилоти. Никой не им схващаше странностите.

─ Хъм. Как да го заобиколя?

─ Няма как – Янг вдигна глава и въздъхна. – Блейк искаше да е сигурна, че никой няма да контролира нашия ПОНС. ЛОККЕНТ имаха невероятното умение да ни се бъркат или направо да терминират ръкохвата ни – тя срещна погледа на Мария, подсмихна се. – Освен това тя успя да настрои гръбначния ми пулт с няколко сантиметра по-нагоре за удобство, което искрено се надявам да не си променила.

Мария изсумтя недоволно.

─ Чудесно – скара се тя. – Точно когато имам най-много работа, рейнджър Блейк Беладона ме препъва с комплексен любовен пъзел!

Янг се усмихна, загледа се в панела. Проследи с пръст кръговия слот. Почука около него с пръсти, отдръпна се назад.

─ Свършила си удивителна работа тук – каза тя. – Изглежда като нова.

Мария се закашля. – Мислиш, че ще поправя Ембър Шрауд без ъпдейти? Пенсията ти се е отразила зле, хлапе.

Янг се озъби, за пръв път от доста време на шега. Искрици радост захвърчаха в изпразнените ù ребра.

─ По-добре в пенсия, отколкото да се мъча по скрап – подсмихна се тя.

Мария я изгледа злобно. – Да не си посмяла пак да я повредиш.

Усмивката на Янг беше истинска.

─ Ще направя всичко по силите си.

*******

Мястото под гърлото на Янг болеше. Сякаш бе глътнала нещо твърдо и цяло. Сякаш дробовете ù се бореха със сърцето ù за пространство. Тя се намръщи, разтри мястото с юмрук.

─ Добре ли си? – попита Руби, връзвайки косата си.

Янг спря да мисли за дискомфорта и кимна.

─ Готова ли си пак да ти сритам задника?

Руби въздъхна, обърна се към огледалата. – Знаеш, че и аз печеля от време на време в спарингите ни, нали?

─ Дам, дам – Янг махна с ръка, разтегна лявото си рамо. ─ Искам само да получа шанс да фрасна и втората половина от екипа царски дразнители. Сложих Корсак на мястото му, и сега трябва да науча и Фенек на един урок.

─ Попита ли Уинтър?

Янг се нацупи. – Тя ми каза само "не".

Руби се засмя. – Твърде очевидно е, че искаш да ги пребиеш.

─ Хъм. Като говорим за бой – патентованата вълча усмивка на Янг се появи. – Кога ще кажеш на Уинтър да ти запише рунд с Уайс?

Руби не пропусна двойното значение в думите на сестра си. Почервеня.

Янг не спря да се смее по целия път до Куон залата.

Те стояха с свободен полукръг около Озпин и загряваха. Той им даде обичайната реч, която премина покрай ушите им след шест дни на постоянен спаринг. Речта свърши, но той не спря.

─ Днес имаме демонстрация – съобщи той, а всички го погледнаха сконфузено. Янг се намръщи. – Както знаете, демонстрацията на съвместим Куон спаринг досега бе… невъзможна – Янг стисна зъби. Беше благодарна на малкото хора, които не се обърнаха веднага към нея. От всички възможни демонстратори, тя бе една от последните четирима живи. Никой не броеше Пира. Никой не разбираше обидата от това.

Озпин се изкашля. – Ще помоля рейнджър Жао Лонг да пристъпи напред.

Групата ù направи път, а Янг сви вежди в объркване. Докато не погледна над всички тях. Над Озпин, над тоягите, над страха и вината си.

И видя Сирцея, облегната на колона.

─ Блейк? – издиша Янг.

Тъмнокосата фигура не помръдна. Но всичко беше в очите ù. В меда и слънчевите лъчи в ирисите ù. Сърцето на Янг биеше отново.

─ Блейк!

Янг беше при нея преди да осъзнае, че тича. Блейк пасваше толкова добре в ръцете ù, сякаш Янг бе създадена да я носи. Радост се изля в цялото ù съществуване. Тя я вдигна, смееше се, не можеше да откъсне очи от блещукащата близост на Блейк. Янг я завъртя веднъж, откри, че я иска по-близо. Свали я, притисна я до себе си.

Блейк веднага се сгуши във врата на Янг. Пое дълбок дъх. Янг я разбираше. Въздухът тук не бе чист до този момент. Прегръдката им се стягаше. Блейк се усмихна срещу кожа. Янг зарови глава в жилестото ù рамо, благодареше на всеки бог, за който бе чувала.

Блейк милваше тила ù бавно, хипнотично. И Янг осъзна, че бе уморена от твърде много време, а сега, най-накрая, можеше да си почине. Нямаше и едно съмнение в душата ù; Блейк я издигаше.

─ Ти ми обеща, Янг Жао Лонг – каза тя тихо, с непорочно ниските, сладки, убийствени тонове на гласа си. – Но и аз ти дадох обещанието си. Обещах _винаги_ да съм до теб. И ти до мен – тя се отдръпна на сантиметри, а слаба усмивка движеше устните ù. – Това не е свят, в който искам да живея, ако ти не си до мен.

Сърцето на Янг щеше да разбие ребрата ù, но тя се усмихна. Очите ù се насълзиха, веждите ù се свиха и тя прехапа устни, за да не се разсмее. Да не се разплаче. Блейк прокара пръст по устните ù.

─ Освен това – очите ù блестяха с неконтролируема обич. – Един от най-добрите ти моменти беше точно след първия ни истински Дрифт.

Янг се засмя, чувствено и неудържимо. Блейк я познаваше твърде добре; винаги намираше утеха в хумор.

─ Според мен най-доброто ми представяне е нощта на петата ни годишнина.

Блейк склони глава, припомни си. Тя кимна леко и се подсмихна. – Поне топ три – усмихна се тя. – А онзи път, в който строши подматрачната рамка?

Янг се изкашля, спомняйки си къде се намираха. Ставаше ù горещо под тънката тениска. Тя погледна надолу; Блейк беше облечена в познатите дрехи за Куон мач. Когато вдигна очи, Блейк се усмихваше нежно и кротко. Дишаше.

─ Ще ми дадете ли този танц?

Янг се ухили, покорена и обичана.

*******

Блейк хвана ръката на Янг, която я погледна внимателно.

─ Липсват ми – каза Блейк.

Дори шепотът ù имаше ехо в залата, загубен като душите от снимките пред тях. Янг беше намерила мемориала през една от дългите си разходки из Владивосток. До хангара, може би ползвана за склад преди всичко да се срине. Техниците бяха изрязали стоманата от стената, бяха пренесли истински мрамор. Бяха изписали на ръка всяка буква.

─ И на мен – отвърна Янг. Посегна към плочата, премина през вдлъбнатините на имената им. – Милша. Мелани. Сиел и Пени. Сън и Нептун – тя преглътна. – Лина. Амелия. Жон.

Блейк помилва ръката ù.

─ Обадих се на Оскар, след като ти тръгна – каза тя, тихо и бързо. – Казах му какво се случва. Но Озма го искал далеч от ТЗК. И двамата имат деца.

─ Пира каза нещо подобно – отвърна спокойно Янг. – Но се е върнала, защото Жон би бил първият кандидат за лумбалната пункция.

Блейк леко се разсмя. – Има малко истина.

Янг успя да се усмихне. – Не е ли интересно, че първото нещо, за което всички сме си помислили, са били желанията на партньорите ни?

─ Хъм – усмихна се Блейк. – Това ли беше първата ти мисъл? Когато Уинтър те попита?

Янг всъщност се подхили. – Мисля, че думите ми бяха, "Блейк няма да се съгласи". Което беше рядък момент на моя цензура за твоите истински думи.

Блейк преглътна. Въздъхна, потъна по-дълбоко в ръцете на Янг. Усети нежен натиск между раменете си.

─ Когато виждам Пира, почти ме утешава фактът, че всички останали загинаха заедно – прошепна Блейк в студената тишина, без да сваля очи от тъмния камък. – Усещането, когато ти изпадна в безсъзнание… а все още беше жива ─ тя скри лицето си. – Милост е да умрем в един момент.

Янг стисна зъби.

─ Ние никъде няма да ходим, мила. Не сами, не заедно, не изобщо.

Блейк не вдигна глава от рамото ù. Янг преплете ръце около кръста ù, задържа я в себе си. Блейк се отпусна.

─ Прекарах осем години с теб, шампионе – прошепна Блейк. – Няма да умираме сега.

Сърцето на Янг се разтопи. Тя се подсмихна. – Това е точният момент, който Лина би развалила.

Блейк се засмя, тихо и контролирано. – Хипокрит. Всички можехме да я видим с Амелия на онези странни срещи в кабината на Уйдол Трейсър. Не съм виждала Амелия толкова щастлива, колкото беше, когато подаваше шоколадови блокчета на Лина. Бяха големи откачалки.

Янг се задави от смях. Студеният въздух на мемориала не се усещаше с топлината на Блейк срещу нея.

*******

─ Сустрай, Фол!

Руби сложи ръце на коленете си, опита да си вземе въздух. Досега смяташе, че Седмица Нула бе трудна. Явно обаче Озпин искаше да я повтори след като всички партньори бяха разпределени по време на Куон рундовете. Янг почти обърна масата, когато чу новината, после извика нещо като "проклети зубри!" и изчезна от столовата. Блейк просто се усмихна след съпругата си.

_Съпруга. _Руби още беше шашната.

Уайс случайно ù каза. После зяпаше Руби като идиот. Уинтър ù била споделила за брака им преди години. Уайс смятала, че Руби знае за него. Когато Руби се тръшна на врата на Янг за отговори, сестра ù просто склони глава, сякаш се чудеше дали е разходила несъществуващото си куче преди вечеря.

_─ Ъ, да, всъщност сме – бе обяснението ù_ _. Блейк извъртя очи и обясни по-детайлно. Тя винаги беше далеч по-разбраната от двете._

_Руби не можеше да спре да ги зяпа. – Как… Вие…Аз… Вие имате брак? – _ _едвам успя да формулира думите. – Били сте женени през цялото това време?_

_Янг изсумтя. – Защо се изненадваш? Това момиче може да рапира цялата "Виж ме сега". Разбира _ _се, че се ожених за нея._

Руби се беше хвърлила драматично в ръцете на Уайс, ужасена, че са скрили нещо такова от нея за половин десетилетие. Отвътре подскачаше от радост. Уайс я беше сръчкала за това, когато останаха насаме. Руби можеше само да каже, че е щастлива, но в край на сметка, нищо не беше по-различно. Уайс я изчака, изненадващо търпеливо, да обясни.

_─ Няма значение как се наричат – опита се Руби, изпъна се по перфектно оправеното легло на Уайс. – Съпрузи, гаджета, приятели, партньори, все тая – тя вдигна рамене. – Стига да са заедно, другото няма значение._

Отвратителната свирка прекъсна потока на спомените ù.

─ Адел! Скарлет!

До нея, Уайс държеше главата си, отчаяно опитваше да диша контролирано след техния спринт 400 метра. Свирката се чу отново.

─ Жао Лонг! Беладона!

Руби насочи поглед към тях, както и всеки друг кадет. Джуниър бутна брат си, Хензел потупа Тъксън. Дори близнаците Албан се обърнаха. Всички очи бяха върху легендарната Йегар двойка.

Блейк и Янг стъпиха на стартовата линия. Блейк подхвърли някакъв коментар; Янг бързо отвърна. Първи сигнал; те се снижиха за спринт, вдигнаха глави. Втори сигнал; те се стрелнаха напред. Руби облещи очи. Уайс каза нещо като "боже".

Янг тичаше като ягуар, преследващ плячка; гладно и опасно. Виждаше се в движението на лактите; засечката във всяка стъпка. Тя беше стегнати мускули, кълбо от сила, вплиташе и разплиташе мощта си с брутална прецизност.

До нея, Блейк беше елен, бягащ от хищника. Всяка крачка беше широка, устремена, лека. Блейк беше жилеста упора, практика и перфекционизъм. Държеше ръцете си ниско с отворени длани; плавно движение напред със стоманена увереност.

Те бяха наследствени противоположности, разделени в два полярни края.

И бяха в абсолютен синхрон.

Защото когато Блейк и Янг стъпваха напред в спринт, те стъпваха с ляв крак. Заедно. Целият им ход беше една хармония, защото изминаваха еднакво разстояние, независимо от височините си. Беше плашещо. И красиво.

Слабо, но Руби си спомняше за дует на цигулки в същата мелодия. Дори тогава беше успяла да различи инструментите. Сега, гледайки пробега на Блейк и Янг, тя знаеше, че е свидетел на нещо перфектно. Беше застинала на място от удивление. И не беше единствената.

─ Никога досега не съм виждала Йегар пилоти – прошепна Уайс до нея. – Това последствие от Дрифт ли е?

Руби поклати глава след секунда.

─ Не знам.

*******

Ризницата беше като втори слой кожа. Броните бяха познати. Удобни. Блейк не спираше да гледа Янг, прехапваше устни.

─ Блейк.

Тя премигна. Янг се подсмихна, остави една искрица да премине между тях. Държеше шлема си в една ръка. Блейк я гледаше в очите за секунда преди да се пречупи. Усмивката ù беше неоспорима. Тя направи крача, целуна Янг и сложи шлема си. Стара рутина.

Стъпването им в кабината беше бавно. Равномерно. Фиксираше ги поредният еквивалент в силите им. Те проследиха миналите си стъпки до скобите, прикачиха се за пултовете. Янг я погледна; този път обръщаше глава надясно. Нищо досега не се сравняваше с чувството на сигурност в този момент. Кехлибарените очи на Блейк блестяха от позицията ù на дясно полукълбо.

Тя намигна.

Янг се засмя.

─ Радвам се да чуя, че се наслаждавате на екскурзията през познатия град, рейнджър Жао Лонг – гласът на Озпин се чу от ЛОККЕНТ. Не изчака да му отговорят. – Ръкохват след 15 секунди. Петнайсет, четиринайсет, тринайсет…

─ Мила? – започна Янг. – Помниш ли онова тирамису, което ти направих за двайсет и осмия рожден ден?

Блейк вече се смееше.

─ … седем, шест, пет…

─ Дам?

─ Излъгах. Купих го. Извинявай.

─ Две, едно. Начало на ръкохват.

Янг веднага усети разликата. Преди години, първият ръкохват беше нанесъл физически щети по гръбнака ù. Нещата се бяха подобрили след време. Дрифт беше мускул, нарастваше и се свиваше чрез проба и повтаряне. В един момент бяха толкова добри, че едвам усещаха нервното свързване. Но Озпин явно бе преработил неудобството на ПОНС.

Сега имаше само топлина.

Топлина, която се изливаше в костите на Янг, като да застанеш пред отворена камина след часове в студения сняг. Всяка вълна от жега премина в нея, носейки черти от _Блейк_. Янг можеше да я усети в съзнанието си, далечна и търсеща. Янг вдиша, протегна ръка и падна през глава в техния Дрифт.

Видя себе си. Блейк се беше надвесила над нея и целуваше превързаното ù рамо, плачеше. Бяха минали седем дни от Двойното събитие, а Янг нямаше да се събуди за още четиридесет и два.

Дълбочината на спомена бе достатъчно силна да изкара въздуха от дробовете ù. Ледените води на Тихия океан изпълниха сетивата ù, не оставиха нищо освен притъпена болка. Блейк бе страдала. Янг гледаше собственото си тяло, покрито с бинтове, кабели, маркучи, одеяла, а умът ù бе загубен в кома от морфин. Блейк беше само на двайсет и четири и винеше себе си. Носеше цветя за стаята на Янг и целуваше рамото ù кадър по кадър, всеки следващ в различни дрехи. Цветята вехнеха и биваха сменени през около седем кадъра.

Блейк ù беше казала за всичко това, разбира се. Но да го усети беше толкова по-различно. Янг страдаше. Сърцето ù се разбиваше с всеки миг пред спомените от душата на Блейк, която не знаеше дали Янг ще се събуди, а ако това станеше, колко щеше да е ужасена от загубата на ръката си? Щеше ли да мрази Блейк?

Смяна.

Янг затвори очи и стисна зъби, а сълзите не спираха. Единственото нещо, което истински оплакваше, бе, че не можеше да прегърне и утеши плачещата Блейк над себе си.

Смяна.

Това бе нещо, за което никога не говореха. Янг беше гола до кръста в леглото им, протеза оставена настрана. Блейк говореше бързо и тихо, масажираше белезите от операциите. Усети как Блейк застива в Дрифт, как разбира какво преминаваше през съзнанието на Янг.

Бяха минали осем месеца, а те не бяха спали заедно от Двойното събитие. Докосването на Блейк беше предпазливо; пръсти върху лявото ù рамо, кратки целувки. Тя заспиваше с гръб към Янг в леглото им. Блейк не я искаше. Отвращаваше се от нея. Нямаше друго обяснение, друг вариант. Не и с тяло в подобно състояние. Искаше ù се да се скри някъде. Дори тогава, Янг знаеше, че всички тези мисли са неверни, но нищо друго нямаше място в съзнанието ù. Блейк и Янг бяха невъзможно близки преди всичко това, интимни във всеки аспект. Тогава ù отне твърде много време да разбере.

В Дрифт, сцените събраха заедно всеки момент, които опомни Янг преди. Блейк, която следеше с пръсти раните, които сякаш не се подобряваха. Блейк, която питаше като по часовник всяка сутрин и вечер, "Боли ли те? Стегнати ли са превръзките? Как върви терапията?", докато стискаше чаршафите в ръцете си. Блейк, която започна да тича късно вечер, за да се умори.

На Янг ù отне време да осъзнае без Дрифт. Но въпреки че тогава гледаше през мъгла от самосъжаление, тя винаги можеше да разгадае Блейк.

Блейк, която беше във война със себе си.

В Дрифт, Янг можеше да види през нейните очи. Как тя следеше всеки мускул в Янг по време на физиотерапията. Как прехапа устни, когато Янг избухна в смях, успяла да обърне палачинката с една ръка. Как застиваше на място, докато Янг се преобличаше. Вината я държеше настрана дори от собственото ù тяло. Твърде уплашена от това да прекрачи граница; да нарани Янг дори случайно.

Нямаше доверие в себе си да види лимитите им; нямаше доверия на Янг да ù каже. Докато Янг не я беше прилепила до стената една вечер, отчаяна и умоляваща. Това беше сработило.

Все пак, Блейк бе само жена, изправена пред цялата тежест на любовта си.

В Дрифт, всяка сцена бе изчистена, пребоядисана отново с извинение и прошка.

Премигване.

Тогава следваха години на тихо щастие.

Къщата. Магазина. Изгреви на блаженство и целувки с вкус на кафе. Имитации на спор за това кой държи дистанционното. Янг, която тичаше с обувки, предназначени за официални вечери. Блейк, която помагаше на Руби да се съвземе от махмурлук след двадесет и първия ù рожден ден. Янг, която ги водеше по планини, през океани, при спокойни езера. Блейк, която изпусна чашата си, след като Янг защити Гира и Кали пред биологичния ù баща. Янг, която направи дървената веранда пред дома им без никаква помощ. Само как сцепиха масата на две от любов след като Блейк подари нови рамки за протезата на Янг; изписани с венчелистчета беладона и преплетени рози, за да заместят татуировките, които Янг бе изгубила. _Честита годишнина._

Премигване.

Дни и нощи на безкрайна радост и смях.

И после Блейк се прибра, само за да види военните пред врата си. Част от нея знаеше, че всичко е само временно. Рай на заем. Тя успя да не плаче твърде много, когато Янг излизаше от дома им. Нямаше целувка. Щеше да е твърде много като "сбогом". Нещо грубо и горчиво, и ужасно близо до последно.

Блейк не беше спала с дни след това. Затваряше очи и можеше да си представи тихата къща като новото ежедневие. Виждаше надгробни плочи и чуваше викът на Пира до ковчега на Жон. Виждаше лилави очи, молещи се за нея, събуждаше се в друго болнично легло и този път… този път беше напълно сама.

Обади се на Уинтър.

Премигване.

Янг стоеше изправена, красива, тъжна. Нейният вечно отдаден войник, достатъчно силна да носи цялата надежда на света върху широките си рамене. Тя беше висока, прекрасна, засмяна. Мощ в тяло. Две парчета от счупена тояга в ръцете ù; едното рамо бе плът и кръв, другото бе машина.

Тези ръце. Впиващи се в хълбоците ù, нежни около врата ù. По челюстта ù, под бедрата ù, внимателно увещание за вярност. Янг я целуваше неуморно, отдадено, благодарно. Блейк не се интересуваше дали отново ще диша, стига Янг да имаше повече от достатъчно въздух.

Янг, която лежеше отпуснато върху евтините чаршафи на първата им стая. Полузаспала, мърмореща нещо със зачервени устни.

Ангелът на слънцето, божествен и обичан.

*******

Блейк и Янг се караха. Е, по-точно се заяждаха.

Правеха се, че се заяждат.

Рен сложи таблата си на масата, държейки таблата на Нора в другата си ръка. Уайс кимна към него, а виетнамецът само премигна в отговор. Руби искаше да знае за всеки малък начин, по който Уайс показваше благодарност.

─ Какво?! Се случва?! – Нора се преплете около Рен, разтърси го за моментален отговор.

─ Рейнджърите – оплака се Емералд и се заигра с храната си. Сбърчи нос. – Пак го правят.

─ Нещо неприлично по средата на столовата?! – Нора почти изкрещя. Руби се засмя заедно с Коко.

─ Не – поясни Емералд. – По-лошо. Четат заедно.

Нора вдигна глава в тяхна посока и всички останали в групата направиха същото. Руби въздъхна; беше ги виждала така и преди. Обичаха да седят една до друга и да четат, защото любовта по литературата в Блейк явно бе заразна. Преди, тя четеше на глас, а Янг я слушаше и плетеше косите ù. Сега, те държаха по една страна от книгата и четяха на ум. Едновременно.

Еднаква страница, еднакво изречение, еднаква дума.

От време на време, вниманието на Янг започваше да се разлита и разделя. Или изсумтяваше нещо, коментар по един или няколко героя. Блейк се правеше на раздразнена всеки път.

─ Сладки са – възрази Синдър, облегната удобно на масата. Емералд ù стрелна поглед, на който италианката само вдигна вежди. Усмивката на Емералд беше широка.

─ Душевният Дрифт е толкова _откачен_! – Нора хвана партньора си за яката. – И ние трябва да го имаме, Рен. Може ли, може ли? Моля те!

Коко се засмя от последвалия коментар на Синдър.

До Руби, Уайс склони глава, не сваляше поглед от Блейк и Янг. Руби и ръчна в ребрата.

─ Какво има?

Уайс се загледа в нея. Отвори уста, затвори я, поклати глава.

─ Когато ги гледаш така, нещо напомня ли ти на куче и котка?

Руби избухна в смях.

*******

Янг се излежаваше на масата за конференции, мързелива и заредена само с две чаши кафе. До нея, Блейк леко разгряваше врата си, което обикновено правеше преди сутрешния си спринт.

─ Йо, Тъксън, за какво е всичко това? – Янг се плъзна със стола надясно. Огромният мъж вдигна рамене.

─ Не знам. Още не съм се съвзел от вчера.

Янг го изгледа внимателно. Сети се за вчерашния спаринг и трепна. – Извинявай.

Джуниър се изсмя за сметка на брат си, която го бутна в рефлекс. Хензел гледаше как малките му братя се сбиват, отдръпна се и се направи, че не ги познава.

─ Защо сме тук? – измъмри Синдър зад партньора си, ядосана, че я събуждат рано в Неделя. Тя потъна в стола, който Емералд дръпна за нея.

─ Махмурлии ли сме, Синдър? – подигра се Коко с дразнещ френски акцент. Тъмнокосата жена ù показа среден пръст. Велвет влоши нещата с една-две снимки на момента. Облегна се назад и се наслади на образите.

─ Оу, Синдър, толкова си мила сутрин – изтананика тя, а Янг и Коко се скъсаха да се смеят.

─ Ооо! – Нора плесна с ръце. – Прати ми ги.

─ Недей – промърмори Синдър. Емералд се посочи зад гърба на Синдър и кимна в разбиране. Велвет ù намигна и прати съобщенията.

─ Синдър пак ли е пила? Емералд, не можа ли да ù кажеш да има малко достойнство? – появи се Уайс и седна заедно с Руби. Блейк се подсмихна, обърна се към Янг и заговори на тих канадско-френски. Янг се задави от смях.

─ Чудни думи от момиче, което обезчестява сестра ми пред всички. Мъник, искаш ли да подадеш жалба?

Всички глави се обърнаха към Руби, която премигна сконфузено. Уайс издаде писък и покри с ръце синьо-червените петна върху врата ù. Почервеня до ушите.

Велвет направи нова снимка.

Емералд се разплака от смях.

Доктор Гудлич влезе заедно с близнаците Албан и генерал Айронлуд. Уинтър беше последна зад тях с гримаса. Атмосферата изчезна. Лицата им бяха тъмни, носеха усещане за предопределеност. Врата се затвори шумно във внезапната тишина.

─ Благодаря ви, че се събрахте толкова бързо – започна остро Гудлич, заставайки пред тях. Янг усети зачудване от Блейк и разбра, че Озпин не присъства. – Страхувам се, че нямаме добри новини.

Пилотите веднага се изправиха под внимание. Гудлич свали очилата си.

─ Около полунощ, доктор Озпин проведе неразрешен експеримент. Той разработи функциониращ ПОНС шлем и изпробва Дрифт с нелегално придобит субект. Субектът бе вторият мозък на Грим.

Янг зяпна, а Блейк замръзна до нея.

─ _Какво?_ – извика Корсак.

Всички знаеха, че има черен пазар за Грим органи. ТЗК имаше цяла агенция за следенето и унищожаването на стоката. Преди пет години, поне веднъж в седмицата имаше успешна операция. Притежанието на Грим органи, независимо от причината, беше нелегално.

─ Озпин е осъществил нервна връзка – продължи Гудлич. – С известна доза успех. Той бе задържан и съобщи за непозната досега информация за Грим. Но както всички вие знаете, Дрифт е двупосочен път.

─ Какво ни казвате? – изръмжа Хензел от вратата.

Фенек се обърна към него. – Казва, че с всички ни е свършено. Грим знаят всичко за нас и подготовката ни. Знаят точно къде сме.

─ Тя не каза това – оспори го Тъксън. Джуниър се подсмихна. – Да не сте затъпели в последно време?

Корсак направи крачка към тях, готов да се сбие.

─ Достатъчно – намеси се Янг, стоманено и заплашително. Тя издиша тежко и обърна тъмните си очи към Гудлич. – Но брадатите братя зададоха добър въпрос. Какво значи това?

Гудлич се изкашля.

─ Не знаем какво точно е достигнало до съществата от другата страна на пролома. Дрифт е сложен познавателен процес. Но за изминалите оттогава шест часа засякохме 43% скок в активност около пролома.

Тя затихна, сви напрегнато вежди. След шокиращото разкритие напред пристъпи Айронлуд. – Грим идват за нас – изръмжа той. – Трябва да се подготвим.

Дори преди той да заговори, Блейк усети омраза под кожата си. Ръката на Янг докосна бедрото ù; металът бе хладен и успокояващ. Блейк вдиша, благодари през плаващия им Дрифт.

─ Някои то нас са изпитвали вашата подготовка – каза тя, ледено и остро. – Някои от нас помнят, генерале.

Всички се размърдаха стреснато. Сиви очи веднага изгледаха Блейк. Янг усети как кръвта ù моментално се нажежава; Блейк подклаждаше вечния ù огън. Метеж дебнеше в очите ù.

Генералът първи погледна встрани. – Тръгваме в офанзива – изскърца със зъби той. – ТЗК прекара твърде много време в това само да реагира. След месец и половина ще имаме седем Йегара. Пълната ни сила – той се наведе над масата, удари с юмрук.

─ Трябва да затворим пролома.

Сърцето на Блейк спря. Янг стисна зъби. Те се спогледаха. Извърнаха глави и видяха, че всички са обърнати към тях.

─ Какво? – попита Янг, оглеждайки стреснатите им очи.

─ Само вие сте се били с тях – отговори най-накрая Хензел. – Виждали сте пролома. Според вас добра идея ли е?

Изненадата на Блейк протече през тях, а конфликтът в Янг отвърна с пълна сила. Блейк се изкашля.

─ Проломът – започна тя. – Е като разрез. Разкъсване в нашата вселена, което се държи отворено от тяхната страна. Няма начин за нас да го затворим. Това е пропукване в язовирна стена, което се разширява с всяко преминаване. Някой ден напълно ще се разтвори – гласът на Блейк беше предупреждение, твърда и жестока истина в нежни звуци. – Няма как да го поправим. Но можем да унищожим каквото и да има от другата страна.

─ Но… – премигна Емералд. – Но как?

─ Минаваме през пролома – каза Янг, хвана безпомощното значение в очите на Блейк. – Ако засечем детонация, може да разрушим цивилизацията от другата страна, което или ще ги изтреби, или ще ги научи да не занимават повече с нас.

Блейк затвори очи и извърна глава.

─ Доктор Гудлич?

Докторът трепна.

─ Всички опити да преминем пролома досега бяха неуспешни – тя стъпи напред. – Но доктор Озпин е открил, че е възможно за Грим да се върнат през него, ако пожелаят.

─ Какво? – настоя Коко. – Какво друго?

Гудлич сведе глава. – Проломът се държи отворен. Озпин описва господарите на Грим с някаква машина, която контролира това – тя издиша и стигна до централната причина да водят този разговор. – Грим имат намерението да окупират нашата планета.

Тишина.

Янг го знаеше от много време, след като Блейк бе споделила теорията си с нея. Грим бяха твърде кръвожадни, твърде жестоки, твърде целенасочени в разрухата си, за да бъдат нещо друго, освен покорители. Грим _поглъщаха_.

─ Добре тогава – каза Янг, готова за удара. Тя се обърна към Айронлуд. – Какъв е планът?

*******

Дори най-смотаните G-ентусиасти можеха да видят, че проломът се активизира. Айронлуд организира предварителна пресконференция. Дори не се опита да мине през Уинтър. Дойде директно да моли Блейк и Янг и почти им падна на колене.

─ Добре – отряза го Блейк. – Но не е заради теб.

Айронлуд стисна зъби и снижи вежди. Мръсно сивите очи потъмняха при снизхождението на Блейк, но той кимна. Янг премина тежко покрай него, следвайки Блейк, но се спря малко зад гърба му.

─ Ако пак я погледнеш така, ще си имаме проблем – каза тя, мрачно и тихо, за да не я чуе Блейк. Можеше да е генерал сега, но значките по униформата му не струваха за нищо пред гнева на Янг Жао Лонг. Той се поддаде и извърна глава.

Четири часа по-късно, той имаше Жакс Шний, Гудлич, Порт, Ублек и няколко световни лидери на една платформа, а пресата се скупчваше пред техния подиум. Половината камерите не спираха да прещракват, а другата половина предаваха на живо. Репортерите запазиха мълчание за подготвената му реч. След нея имаше само хаос.

─ Генерал Айронлуд, защо пазехте това в тайна?

─ Генерале, къде може да очакваме следващата Грим атака?

─ С колко Йегара разполагаме?

─ Генерале, какъв е планът Ви сега?

Мъжът стоеше изправен, напрягаше всеки, който го погледнеше. Янг изсумтя отстрани. Блейк измънка в съгласие с нея.

─ Точно както преди – прошепна тя. – Мисли си, че това изражение им носи надежда.

─ Полудял е – каза Янг. – Само влошава нещата.

Блейк усети изгаряща ярост в гръбнака си. Погледът на Айронлуд бе същата безчувствена мъгла, която тя бе видяла в болницата преди пет години. Сега, той гледаше така към целия свят. Тя пристъпи към тълпата, а Янг беше в перфектна, очаквана хармония с нея.

Хаосът на кореспондентите премина в анархия при тяхната поява. Репортерите ги викаха по имена. Стъпвайки на подиума, Янг хвърли само един поглед на Айронлуд, преди той да им отстъпи микрофона.

Блейк застана пред пресата, а Янг бе заземяващата упора до нея.

─ Добър вечер – каза Блейк, а гравитацията на съществуването ù ги хипнотизира в тишина. Тя преглътна, усети натиска върху себе си. Янг сложи ръка на кръста ù.

─ Благодаря на генерала за информацията, но смятам, че днес аз имам задължението да говоря пред вас – тя издиша, сърцераздирателно красива и вечно борбена. – Вашият страх не е безпричинен. Вие сте уплашени, несигурни и изведнъж разбирате, че много е било скрито от вас – тя посочи представителите на ТЗК зад нея. – Това ви кара да се страхувате още повече от непознатото.

Блейк хвана ръката на Янг, сърцето ù пламна.

─ Но трябва да ви кажа и още нещо. Вашите страхове са ненужни. Истина е, ние сме във война.

Тя вдигна глава.

─ Но във война, трябва да имате кураж. Да бъдете готови. Трябва да знаете, че ние ще върнем тази война до вратите на Грим и ще ги затворим завинаги.

*******

Янг свирна.

─ Боже, мила. Само за мен ли се облече така?

Блейк се засмя докато миеше чиниите; подаде една на Янг да я изсуши и прие целувка по бузата. Беше облякла стара тениска на Янг от военновъздушните и анцуг. Косата ù беше прибрана в кок.

─ Но разбира се – подсмихна се тя. Янг гореше с енергията от тренировката си до нея. – Някой трябва да поддържа тази връзка.

Янг се ухили. – Мила, само трябва да ми кажеш какво искаш да направя за теб, за да ти се отплатя – намигна тя.

Блейк се усмихна, развеселена. – Какво ти става днес, а? – очите ù блестяха. Блейк знаеше, че за сегашното състояние на Янг е виновна умопомрачителната целувка, с която я изпрати. Да развълнува Янг и да я хвърли на света винаги сработваше. Еднопосочната мисъл в Янг беше нещо ужасно красиво.

Янг се засмя и остави чинията настрана. Промуши се между Блейк и плота. Преплете ръце зад кръста ù и я придърпа нежно към себе си. Блейк се усмихна, постави едната си ръка на горещия гръб на Янг, другата около врата ù, с показалец точно в края на челюстта на Янг. Тя приложи лек натиск с върха на пръстите си, едно сигурно напрежение. Янг веднага се предаде, отпусна се под докосването на Блейк.

Блейк се усмихна широко на рядката послушност в Янг. Приближи се още повече, накара Янг да легне върху плота и най-после да вдиша бавно и дълбоко. Блейк изтананика нещо, зарови пръсти в косите на Янг.

─ Хубаво ми е – измънка Янг.

─ Дам – прошепна Блейк. – Тежка тренировка?

─ Хъм.

─ Защо не се изкъпеш?

─ Ела с мен.

Блейк се засмя тихо.

─ Вече се къпах – тя завъртя главата на Янг леко в една посока, после в друга, прецени цвета на очите ù от всеки възможен ъгъл. – Хайде, шампионе, ставай.

Янг въздъхна и отново пое тежестта си, изправи се бавно, докато Блейк ù се усмихваше. Сбърчи нос.

─ Мразя да чакам.

─ Обожавам да те карам да чакаш.

Янг изсумтя, а Блейк отстъпи назад и ù даде пространство. Русокосата жена влачеше стъпките си драматично, правеше се, че всяка стъпка я води по-близо до смъртта, вместо до обикновен сапун. Блейк вече се бе върнала към чиниите.

─ Колкото повече се бавиш, толкова повече ще чакаш – извика тя, а Янг саркастично скочи от радост. Прекъсна ги чукане по вратата. Янг се завъртя, погледна притеснено в Блейк. Тя само вдигна рамене. Ръцете ù бяха мокри. Янг тръгна към вратата.

Отвори я и посрещна стреснатото лице на сестра си.

─ Трябва да поговоря с някого.

Янг сви вежди. – Руби. Добре ли си?

─ Да – Руби снижи глава. – Не. Не знам.

Янг срещна погледа на Блейк, която спря мивката.

─ Искаш да влезеш или искаш аз да изляза? – опита Янг. Само тя, или тя и Блейк?

─ Вътре – Руби облещи очи. – Определено вътре. Блейк е тук, нали?

─ Хей – Блейк бързо грабна кърпата и дойде към тях. – Какво има?

Руби влезе в апартамента с бързи крачки, стигна до стената, обърна се и тръгна назад, и пак, и пак. – Ще е добре да седнете.

Янг вдигна вежди, а притеснението на Блейк премина през нея в Дрифт. Те бавно седнаха на масата в кухнята. Под масата, Янг хвана ръката на Блейк. Янг усети нещо минимално, но отчетливо: "тихо и търпеливо". Руби продължаваше да кръстосва малкото разстояние пред тях и очевидно се мъчеше да започне.

─ Извинявам се, че идвам така – избърза тя. – Не знаех дали имате планове за вечеря или нещо такова.

─ Мъник – опита Янг. – Плашиш ни. Просто кажи какво има.

Момичето направи гримаса, но спря. Въздъхна и седна на стол срещу тях. Затропа с пръсти по масата.

─ Трябва да говоря с вас. За Уайс. И плановете на генерала.

Блейк кимна, Янг сви вежди. Доколкото те знаеха, Руби и Уайс бяха добри партньори. Постигаха 99.07% препокриване, а Янг не си спомняше Руби да е била по-щастлива от сега.

─ Имам чувството, че нещо ще се случи – забърза се Руби. – И не мога да спра да мисля за, ами – тя ги погледна в извинение. – За вас.

Янг отвори уста, понечи да каже нещо. Руби покри лицето си.

─ Не искам… Не исках да прозвучи така. Вие сте, знаете, перфектната двойка – продължи Руби, жестикулирайки лудо. – Винаги е било така. Винаги бяхте толкова влюбени, искам да кажа. Още сте, знам, но аз… аз не вярвах, че нещо може да ви нарани. Но си спомням колко ви беше трудно след Кинжал и, знаете, доскоро пак. Сякаш независимо колко е хубаво една нещо, то винаги е на ръба. Не е издръжливо.

Тя забави темпото, сви вежди. – Минаха само седем месеца, но… сега, когато знам какво е. Не мога… ако нещо се случи с Уайс, аз… не знам какво ще правя – тя опря глава в масата.

Блейк погледна Янг за кратък момент, докато тя кимна. _Ти си по тази част. _

─ Руби – каза тихо Блейк. Тя се пресегна и покри едната ръка на Руби със своята. Руби вдигна глава.

─ Когато обичаш някого, приемаш, че ще те боли – продължи Блейк, мило и постепенно. – Това е тъжната истина. Това е рискът тук. Идеята, че може да изгубиш най-голямото си щастие – тя стисна ръката ù. – Това е товарът. Тежи, тегли ни назад. Но тази тежест може да се превърне в крила. Може да ти позволи да стигнеш на места, за които не си предполагала.

Руби гледаше топлината в спокойните очи на Блейк.

─ Звучи като клише – усмихна се тя. – Но е истина. Обичаш я. Остави се тя да те носи за момент.

Лилавите ириси на Янг показваха само безкрайно съгласие, докато тя прегърна Блейк с дясната си ръка. Руби вдиша, виждайки стабилността в тях. Кимна. Беше забравила нещо изключително важно.

Блейк и Янг никога не бяха слаби. Дори разкъсани, разделени, полумъртви, те не бяха слаби. Блейк избираше Янг, както Янг избираше Блейк. Те бяха смели, сигурни, горди със своя избор. Не трепваха дори за секунда.

Само слабите упори можеха да се пречупят.

*******

Месец преди завършването, Владивосток потъна в червено.

Сирените резонираха. Звучаха като барабани за война.

Уинтър почука на вратата им.

Янг не можеше да не се смее. Блейк изсумтя я чаршафите им. Сгуши се във врата на Янг.

─ Ако пак ме хвърлиш в банята, кълна се, ще те смажа, Янг Жао Лонг.

Янг се ухили. Червените светлини отиваха на кадифената кожа на Блейк. Тя се дръпна леко назад, целуна я по челото.

─ Време е за работа.

Блейк се засмя, уморена до костите, но напълно будна.

─ Пореден ден в офиса.

Те се облякоха бързо, изпиха по чаша кафе и хапнаха по лъжица фъстъчено масло. И пак бяха последните в конферентната зала, която вече се наричаше "Зала на Война" след изказването на Блейк.

Уинтър кимна на Гудлич с влизането им и докторът веднага започна да изчита данните.

─ Невиждана досега Грим активност – тя посочи чертежите пред тях. – Без точки за сравнение няма как да сме сигурни, но изглежда като три Грим, всеки поне категория IV. Имаме шест часа.

Стаята затаи дъх при новината, но всички тук бяха готови за нещо подобно. За немислимото. Айронлуд стисна зъби.

─ Добре – кимна той. – Разиграйте офанзивата.

Картината от проектора се изчисти, показа светлинна реплика на пролома и три триъгълничета за появяващите се Грим.

─ Екип едно – реши Янг, пресегна се и проследи линия по картата. – Ще водим първия Грим на север. Кръщавам го Мантикор.

Хензел продължи. – Боец Триад и Ембър Шрауд ще го отдалечат и унищожат.

─ Екип две – каза Синдър, по-акцентирано сега, когато се фокусираше. – Червен Бандит примамва нашия Грим на юг, където Зъб Менажери ще чака в засада. Грим две ще се нарича Файледър.

Коко кимна. – Екип три. Светкавица Гатлинг бута Грим номер три, Левиатан, на изток към пролома, а Буреносен Чук идва неочаквано за двойна атака. – Тя даде пет на Нора.

─ Настер Полумесец ще стои назад – завърши Руби. – Ще носим термоядрената бомба и ще чакаме сигнал за спринт.

Уайс кимна. – Първият екип с убит Грим ще посочи местоположението си, а останалите ще се отдалечат възможно най-много от там. Ще заложим бомбата с трупа, ще стартираме и ще я хвърлим в пролома.

Пилотите се спогледаха.

Уинтър се изкашля.

─ Пет часа, рейнджъри. Отиваме в брониращата стая.

И после Янг целуваше Блейк, слагаше шлема си, стъпваше в скобите.

Спускане. Дрифт.

Ембър Шрауд тръгна, направи първа крачка след години обездвиженост. Янг не можеше да не се усмихва. Блейк я остави да се забавлява. Тя беше, все пак, пилот по природа. А нищо на света не се пилотираше като Йегар. Комуникаторите им се включиха, изпълнени с викове и поздравления от останалите рейнджъри.

─ Това е _страхотно_! – изкрещя Нора.

Коко се хилеше налудничаво, Джуниър и Тъксън викаха с пълна сила.

─ Защо не ми _казахте_, че е толкова готино? – чу се Руби. – Щях да се запише с теб още в началото, Янг!

─ Руби – прекъсна я гласът на Уайс. – Била си на _седемнайсет_, когато Янг е влязла в академия Йегар.

Янг се засмя, а Ембър Шрауд разбиваше смъртоносни вълни под краката им като нищо. – Уайс, направи ми услуга и спри да ме караш да се чувствам стара.

Йегарите оформиха обърната V формация с Настер Полумесец най-отзад.

─ Рейнджъри – Уинтър се включи в линиите, последвана от данни на ЛОККЕНТ. Кофа със студена вода след кратък момент за почивка. – Регистрираме Грим отпечатък.

Янг се обърна към Блейк, а решителността им беше като солиден бетон през Дрифт. Блейк се пресегна, натисна техния микрофон. – Екип едно, тръгваме на север.

─ Екип две, тръгваме на юг.

─ Екип три, продължаваме на запад.

─ Настер Полумесец остава на място.

Не минаха и две мили преди сензорите им да се включат, а водите около тях да се раздвижат. Те се обърнаха, видяха Боец Триад да пада назад под тежестта на широк, чудовищен Грим връхлетял върху тях. Ембър Шрауд тръгна, а екраните премигваха с хиляди данни.

─ Грим Мантикор и Файледър на радара – извика Блейк. – Трети Грим отпечатък не се засича.

─ Зареждам плазма оръдие – отвърна Янг.

Те достигнаха Грим, направиха крачка встрани и преплетоха ръце около врата му със смазваща сила. Но не беше плътно; чудовището имаше осемметрови шипове, издадени от гръбнака си и два масивни рога, които ги караха да стоят в една страна и да опитат да държат.

Мантикор изрева и разтресе огромната си глава.

Боец Триад отново беше на крака. Грозноват Марк-V с три ръце, по една за всеки брат Раинарт. Две от тях хванаха ръцете на Мантикор, за да не може да удря по Ембър Шрауд. Третата ръка се заби право в лицето на Грим.

Блейк и Янг изпъшкаха, забиха крака в дъното, за да удържат подивелия Грим, който поемаше неимоверни атаки без да пада. Но имаше някакъв ефект. Янг вече можеше да види сивата кръв в краката им.

─ Трети Грим! – изкрещя Уинтър. – Левиатан! Категория V!

─ _Какво? _─ изпъшка Янг.

В следващата секунда, ужасяващ рев прониза защитните плочи на кабината на Ембър Шрауд. Дори Мантикор застина от болка. По-лошо; всяка светлина в Боец Триад изключи.

─ Не ─ задави се Блейк и премигна. Праховият им реактор беше мъртъв. Грим изрева, отскубна се от хватката им. Ембър Шрауд рефлексивно се пресегна, Янг се опитваше да отвлече вниманието му от беззащитния Марк-V. Те се хвърлиха напред, хванаха рогата на Мантикор и задържаха с всичка сила.

Блейк и Янг издишаха, вдигнали ръце. Изби ги пот.

Нещо премина в съзнанието на Блейк, а Янг веднага се съгласи.

─ Едно, две…

─ Три!

Те се извъртяха, отстъпиха, и ползваха силата на Мантикор срещу самия него, прехвърляйки го в джудо с хиляди тонове маса. Мантикор изрева, а вилнеещата му ръка ги хвърли встрани. Янг изпсува, а смъртоносният удар им беше откраднат.

В цялата дезориентация, ЛОККЕНТ достигна до тях със статично прекъсване.

─ Марк-V са изключили! – гласът на Уинтър прещракваше в кабината. ─ ... някакъв вид звуков… работи по рестартиране…

Комуникацията с ЛОККЕНТ изчезна напълно.

─ Праховите реактори – задъха се Блейк, а Янг разбра на секундата. – Марк-IV имат ядрени реактори като нас, но Марк-V работят със светлинен прах.

─ Грим са създали оръжия срещу реакторите ни – изскърца със зъби Янг и хвърли поглед към неподвижната форма на Боец Триад във водата. – Озпин, що за тъп кучи син…

─ Янг!

Тя го видя в очите на Блейк и вдигна ръка в рефлекс към гърлото на Мантикор, секунди преди той да забие нокти в главата им. Лява ръка горе, дясна стреляща в стомаха му с плазма оръдието. Янг можеше да вика от радост; Мария беше намерила начин за оръдията да стрелят автоматично.

─ После я мисли – изстена Блейк, бореща се с дясната ръка срещу отката. Мантикор ревеше, отваряше опасна челюст докато Янг го държеше здраво. Той извъртя глава, рогата му почти закачиха. Ембър Шрауд отбягна, пусна го.

Мантикор кървеше в океана, а Янг стисна зъби и остави Блейк да планува. Можеше да се преструва на слаб. Янг усети Блейк да ù предава спомен. Детето на досадните им съседи тичаше лудешки из двора им, а родителите му отчаяно се опитваха да го грабнат. Беше избегнало залавяне, защото не беше много умно и имаше съвсем малко усет.

Което беше по-добра идея от тази на Янг.

Ембър Шрауд обърна лице към Мантикор. Видим недостатък срещу острите рога. Той изръмжа и връхлетя.

─ _Чудно _─ подшушна тъмно Янг.

Като едно цяло, те се впуснаха в спринт да го посрещнат. За две кратки секунди и после Ембър Шрауд се плъзна по дъното, хвърли се обратно горе, и грабна шиповете по гърба на Мантикор, на които се закрепиха. Дясната ръка на шип, а лявата на Янг стреляше с плазма оръдието в тила на Мантикор. Всеки изстрел опитваше да хвърли ръката ù назад.

Мантикор виеше и не спираше, удари с ръка в тях и рани рамото, с което Блейк ги пазеше. За секунда загубиха ръката, която падна в тъмния океан. Янг дишаше тежко, Блейк бе затворила очи. Не можеха да мислят за това.

─ Боец Триад – опита Блейк. – Хензел! Тъксън! Джуниър!

Нищо. Янг простена, а мислите ù се фокусираха върху сестра ù в другия Марк-V. Беззащитни, лесни мишени.

─ Трябва да отидем при другите.

Те вече се движеха в тяхна посока. Янг крачеше равномерно с Блейк, която следеше мониторите им.

─ Отпечатъкът на Мантикор е отрицателен – ребрата я боляха. – Не намирам Файледър, а Левиатан е близо до пролома с Червен Бандит и Светкавица Гатлинг.

─ Тъпите Албан – проговори страхът на Янг. Не виждаше Зъб Менажери на картата. Или които и да е от серията Марк-V.

─ Заставаме на маркер след десет – извика Блейк, а Ембър Шрауд вече бе напълно потопена. Марианската падина беше най-дълбоко място на Земята. Техният Йегар се движеше в дълбините, сякаш бяха на повърхността.

─ Блейк! Янг!

Блейк удари по комуникаторите им с много ненужна сила. – Емералд, Синдър, къде сте?

Емералд едвам дишаше. – Пращам локация.

Янг я получи и веднага смени курса. Блейк заговори бързо.

─ Как са Марк─V?

─ Добре са, ЛОККЕНТ работеше по дистанционен рестарт. Корсак и Фенек паднаха. Коко и Велвет се върнаха да вземат бомбата от Настер Полумесец. Свалихме Файледър, но този Левиатан е проклет. Постоянно изчезва.

Блейк се спогледа с Янг и те скочиха от ръба, слизайки по-дълбоко в падината. Колкото повече потъваха, толкова по-светло ставаше. Приближаваха пролома.

─ Почти сме с вас, Ем, само…

─ Блейк!

─ Мамка му! – звукът от Емералд прекъсна.

Те получиха визуален контакт с Червен Бандит момент преди най-големият Грим, който някога бяха виждали да скочи от дълбините пред тях. Категория V, най-грамадният и смъртоносен досега. Пресичащите се плочи като X оформяха главата му, по две ръце на всяко рамо и двайсет издиращи нокти. Опашката му беше на три разделения с шипове, които обещаваха да преминат право през Йегар броня.

Червен Бандит се метна назад, разгърна сърповете от двете си ръце. Беше само защита, забиване и отблъскване в отговор на случайните удари, които Левиатан нанасяше по тях.

Ембър Шрауд спринтираше. Блейк и Янг изтегнаха ръка назад, разтвориха новия си меч. Беше повече катана отколкото двойно острие, а плазмена светлина се плъзгаше по ръба. Янг стисна зъби, а Блейк се присъедини в стъпките ù напред.

Само за да се види аларма по екраните; Янг стегната рамото встрани, пое удара на масивния Грим върху тях. Блейк облещи очи, премина през данните.

Беше Файледър.

Жив.

Те поеха тежестта му, вдигнаха и едвам се изплъзнаха на смазващия му натиск. Беше огромен. Не колкото Левиатан, но по-едър от Мантикор. Приличаше на изправен алигатор с остриета по гърба и широка глава. Вече кървеше, липсваше му рамо и опашка.

Янг се засмя мрачно към Блейк. Емералд и Синдър бяха страшни.

─ Ем! Янг! Тук сме!

─ Коко, отивай при Бандит! – извика Блейк, а Ембър Шрауд пристъпи към Файледър. ─ Ще държим този фиксиран! За петицата трябва да работите заедно!

─ Заемаме се! – отвърна Велвет.

Файледър се изравни в плоска лента и _заплува_ към тях като светкавица. Те скочиха, извъртяха се, когато Файледър ги проследи с отворена уста. Янг мислеше, а Блейк се движеше с нея.

Те парираха с катаната, отстъпиха с настъпването му. Парираха устата му отново, а той изрева. Те преглъщаха тежко, чакаха точния момент. Поредна серия от засечки, а Файледър отвори широко челюсти, бутна катаната им надолу и се нахвърли върху тях.

Янг премигна, а инстинктите им ги понесоха в перфектно изправяне на катаната. Бързо, свличащо и неочаквано, те пронизаха долната челюст, промушиха ръката в устата му и задържаха горната челюст с лакът.

Те се мъчеха да забият катаната по-дълбоко в дъното, да го заковат. Блейк усети как Файледър забива зъбите си в тях.

─ Блейк!

─ Ясно.

Блейк откачи меча моментално, присъедини се към Янг за кроше напред, последвано от плазма изстрели в устата на Грим. Той не можа да изреве. Вече отдавна беше полумъртъв и бързо се предаде. Янг се намръщи и го ритна с Блейк, направи един последен изстрел в него, за да са сигурни.

Янг напипа комуникаторите докато вървяха към пролома. Зловещата светлина беше на по-малко от петдесет метра пред тях.

─ Велвет, чуваш ли ни?

─ Тук сме – чу се момичето. ─ Но няма да издържим. Копелето смаза автоматичното прицелване и стреляме на сляпо.

─ Къде е?

─ Не знам – отвърна Велвет. – Ем и Синдър трябваше да отстъпят. Той удари кислорода и стабилизаторите на налягането им.

─ Добре – отговори Янг. Червен Бандит имаше сигурно пет минути кислород, а трябваше да стигнат до повърхността. Твърде много хора вече бяха мъртви. Мисълта на Блейк рязко пререждаше информация.

─ Коко, още ли носите термоядрената бомба?

─ Да.

Блейк замълча за секунда. – Използвайте я.

─ Какво?

─ Заредете я – Блейк сви вежди. – Левиатан ще ни разкъса в това състояние. Може да се върнем друг ден – Янг гледаше Блейк внимателно, смирено. Усещаше истинските ù думи.

─ Добре – чу се Коко. – Айронлуд ще ни побърка, но не е лоша идея.

─ Все тая с Айронлуд – Янг направи гримаса.

Блейк намери достатъчно сила да се усмихне към нея.

─ Левиатан иска да ни раздели – Блейк отново се фокусира. – Заредете бомбата. Ще ви кажем, когато го засечем. Метнете я в пролома, а ние ще го избутаме до там. Ако имаме късмет ще мине от другата страна, ако не, поне ще го убие.

Янг видя истинските сцени в главата ù. Издиша, тежко, но не каза нищо.

Коко и Велвет се съгласиха.

Ембър Шрауд отстъпи и зачака.

─ Блейк – започна Янг, усещайки биенето на сърцето ù през Дрифт.

─ Какво друго може да направим, Янг?

Янг въздъхна, усети студената кръв във вените си.

─ Нищо. Обичам те.

Кехлибарените очи горяха, един резониращ и вечен отговор в топлината на техния Дрифт.

─ И аз те обичам.

Сензорите им светнаха като коледно дръвче.

─ Коко! – извика Блейк, а Ембър Шрауд връхлетя на Грим почти два пъти по-голям от тях. Беше класическо хвърляне от Крав мага, което поне изненада Левиатан със скорост. Янг изстена с Блейк, а засилката им бе единственото, което помогна да паднат с Левиатан към пролома. Поредната аларма.

─ Блейк!

Ембър Шрауд се метна обратно над ръба на падината точно преди термоядрената бомба да се взриви с удивителна сила отдолу. Блейк и Янг се свиха, забиха ръка в дъното за няколко дълги секунди. Чуха викове.

─ Трябва да излезем – чу се Коко. ─ Загубихме коляно.

─ Зад вас сме – отвърна Блейк.

Светкавица Гатлинг бавно изчезна от картата им. Блейк и Янг дишаха, пристъпваха към ръба. Левиатан се гърчеше до пролома. Кръвта на Янг бумтеше в ушите ù. Сърцето на Блейк само ускоряваше. Това беше планът от самото начало.

Те скочиха. Удариха в Левиатан с невъзможна сила, а Янг стреляше по него почти на посоки. Те се сбориха с отслабения Грим. Той обви ръце около Ембър Шрауд; атака или последен гърч. Пилотите изстенаха, извъртяха се през поредния ръб. Паднаха точно, когато Левиатан заби шиповете от опашката си в гръбнака на Ембър Шрауд.

Те изкрещяха, а ризниците предадоха твърде много от изпепеляващата болка, но този път – този път броните не ги предадоха. Янг и Блейк бяха най-добрите Йегар пилоти в историята и щяха да умрат като такива. Нямаше да откъснат очи от целта. Те се свиха, едно последно движение преди съсипаните нервни системи на Ембър Шрауд да изключат. Но бе достатъчно.

Те падаха, а Ембър Шрауд бе върху Левиатан. Задържаха въздуха в дробовете си. И потънаха в пролома.

Янг ахна, Блейк облещи очи. Непознат терор, страхопочитание и транс. Беше ярко от другата страна, в това ново измерение. Блейк не беше виждала такива цветове досега. Янг гледаше, завладяна, изгуби представа кое е горе и кое долу.

Дори когато падаха, бавно, но падаха, Дрифт я държеше заземен. Тя премигна, най-накрая видя червения сигнал "ниски нива на кислород" в мониторите.

─ Блейк – гласът ù беше дрезгав.

Последва хаотично движение. Имаха един шанс. Въпрос на секунди.

Те се откачиха от пултовете, хвърлиха шлемовете, разтвориха отчаяно панелите в кабината. Удряха по бутони и ключове, който никой не бе обмислил за ползване. Янг отвори тайния панел на Блейк, която скъса ризницата си. Янг изчисти програмата, извади картата. Взе я и я сложи в нейния слот, а Блейк скъса черната си перла и я постави в своя.

Появи се последното запитване.

"Самоунищожение на ядрения реактор?"

Блейк удари бутона "да".

Цялата кабина се обля в червено, а Блейк грабната перлата с една ръка, Янг с другата. Те се хвърлиха към отсрещната стена, отвориха спасителните капсули и стъпиха в тях. Блейк погледна Янг в уплах. И после нямаше нищо.

Половин секунда по-късно, Янг се изстреля от Ембър Шрауд. Обратно в хаоса на измерение, в което не биваше да съществува. Светлината я заслепи, повдигна ù се, непознатите цветове замъглиха мислите ù. И всичко това в пълна тишина. Единственото нещо, което можеше да разбере, бе разгръщащата се експлозия. Цялото ù тяло се напрегна, но в задушаващата капсула, която летеше нагоре, се усещаше сякаш костите ù омекват.

Ако загинеше тук, поне щеше да е убила Грим.

Поне Блейк беше толкова божествено гениална да пресметне взрива от ядрения им реактор.

Три от термоядрените бомби и малко отгоре, според мислите на Блейк. Янг опря глава назад, затвори очи. Може би загуби съзнание. Нямаше друга причина за това да си спомни усмивката на Блейк, когато беше на двайсет и една, очарована, че Янг е запомнила любимия ù чай.

Но Янг помнеше.

Фиксира се в съзнанието ù, тази лека усмивка в ъгълчетата на устните на Блейк. Нежните мигли над медените ù очи. Очи, които Янг бе видяла да блясват. Да плачат. Да обичат.

Но тук имаше само смиреното, нежно удоволствие на едно момиче, докоснато от прилежност. Картината накара Янг да се усмихне. Да преглътне. Блейк беше неземно красива.

Тя отвори очи.

Първо помисли, че е в болница. Чисто бяло навсякъде над нея. Но миризмата на сол беше твърде силна, а позната сянка стоеше над нея. Янг подскочи.

Беше жива. Капсулата плаваше на повърхността, а предната част ù бе разтворена. Янг погледна встрани, видя празната капсула на двайсетина метра от нея. От Блейк се изливаше вода, а тя бе подгизнала и широко усмихната. Сърцето на Янг не издържаше.

_Няма значение, _помисли Янг, проследявайки неудържимата радост в чертите на Блейк. _Това винаги ще е по-хубаво от спомените._

─ Хей – задави се тя. Изкашля се. Имаше хеликоптери в дистанцията, а те бяха живи. Живи. Още бяха живи. – Ще ме целунеш ли вече?

Блейк вдигна глава към небето и се засмя. Облекчението, за което се бориха до кръв, изпълни прекрасния звук. Тя сложи ръце върху бронята на Янг. Янг се усмихна, изправи се, придърпа Блейк в скута си.

Янг затвори очи. Челото на Блейк опря в нейното.

Те успяха.

Прегръщаха се, носени от вълните.

Оставиха Тихия океан да преобърне живота им един последен път.

*******

** Четири месеца по-късно **

Блейк сви вежди, отваряйки входната врата. Кимна към униформените до колата пред къщата им. Изненада се от тихата атмосфера.

Пристъпи напред с токчетата, остави куфарчето и портмонето си под масата. Присви кехлибарени очи. Наведе се и взе обувките за бягане на Янг от любимото ù място, където винаги някой рискуваше да се спъне, и ги премести. Въздъхна, изправи рамене и влезе в кухнята.

─ Уинтър – поздрави я тя.

Белокосата жена всъщност беше в цивилни дрехи. Косата ù се спускаше свободно по раменете ù. Носеше _тесни дънки _и _тънка тениска._ Блейк премигна.

─ Блейк – отвърна тя.

Блейк обърна изненадания си поглед към Янг, която беше по къси панталони и спортен сутиен. Блейк не знаеше дали да падне на земята или да се смее. Янг държеше празна бутилка бира.

─ Извинявам се, но трябва да тръгвам – каза Уинтър. – Разоръжаването на ТЗК отне повече време от очакваното. Можах да дойда само за кратко.

Блейк присви вежди.

─ Значи не си на социално посещение?

─ Не – за изненада на Блейк, Уинтър се изкашля, сякаш много искаше да каже нещо, но не можеше. – Аз просто… завършвах договора между ТЗК и Янг. Част от подканата ù да се върне.

Блейк хвърли поглед върху внимателно скритото изражение на Янг. – Така ли?

─ Да – Уинтър изгледа русата жена и се _усмихна_. Пристъпи напред и остави една кутия, с размерите на дланта си, пред Янг. Кимна към Блейк и бързо излезе.

Блейк сви вежди и огледа чисто бялата кутия. Остави ключовете си на масата.

─ Каква е била подканата? – тя наклони глава към Янг. Русата жена се усмихна, бутна стола си към Блейк. Блейк седна в скута ù.

─ Забравих да ти кажа – Янг прехапа устни. – Честно и изцяло забравих за това, или вече щеше да си го видяла в Дрифт.

Блейк кимна. Янг се засмя видимо безпричинно, погледът ù омекна.

─ Е… помниш ли ужасния ми последен медицински преглед?

Блейк кимна, следейки мисълта брилянтно, но без да я осъзнава. – Лумбалната пункция.

─ Ъъъ… ─ Янг погледна встрани и се ухили.

─ Не е ли?

─ Ами… ─ тя избухна в смях. Погледна Блейк многозначително. – Поисках научна услуга от Айронлуд – Блейк примижа. Янг вдиша, усмихна се мило. – Преди шест години ти дадох обещание си.

Блейк я погледна в изненада.

Янг се ухили.

─ Извинявай, че няма да хвърляме монета.


End file.
